From This Day Forward
by Hopesparkles
Summary: Betrayed just days before her wedding, Bella's personal and professional life hang in the balance. When one of her closest friends offers to be the stand-in groom, Bella will find that sometimes the best things in life really aren't what you planned.
1. Preparations

**I don't own anything.**

**Huge thanks to Sunflower3759 for cleaning up my messes and making this so much better for you.**

"I specifically asked for daisies. Everything has been chosen around those colors – white, yellow and silver. How can you tell me you don't have them available?"

Bella pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead in an effort to relieve the headache she could feel building. The caterer had made several mistakes in their planning and Bella had spent the morning fixing those issues, now she was faced with a florist who had neglected to secure enough daisies for the centerpieces. Alice, noticing her distress, quickly took the phone from Bella's hand and replaced it with a glass of tea.

"This is Alice Whitlock, a friend of the bride. Who is this?" After a moment, Alice began to walk away, leaving Bella to try to calm herself for a moment. "Well, Karen, what do we need to do to get this taken care of?" Her words trailed off as Bella sat on a nearby chair and took a deep breath.

She had planned every detail of her wedding, and up until this morning, everything was under control. She and Jake had been dating for about six months when he proposed. It had seemed sudden to Bella at first, but she assumed that unlike most guys she knew, Jake had just been ready to settle down. He had taken her to dinner and proposed in the restaurant over dessert. It was a bit cliché, and at that moment, Bella had wondered briefly if this is what she really wanted. As seemingly perfect as he was for her, there was always that nagging little feeling in the back of her mind that she couldn't quite shake. She had known him her whole life and her dad would have been thrilled when they began dating. He had always thought of Jacob as the son he never had. Charlie, her dad, had been killed in a car accident about a year ago, and Bella couldn't help but wonder if her decision to date, and eventually marry Jake, had something to do with wanting to honor her dad's wishes.

Her editor, Jane, had been beyond excited. Her third novel would be released on the day of her wedding and her publisher had seen it as the perfect opportunity for publicity. The storyline of her latest book followed the story of a young woman who, after much adventure and angst, marries her childhood sweetheart. What better way to promote her book than to have her own wedding coincide with its release? Honestly, with everyone else so excited and happy, he must be perfect for her, right?

The problems came in finalizing the edits and planning the wedding at the same time. She was often overwhelmed with one or the other, and would sometimes go for days without seeing the man she was soon to marry. Her friendship with Alice had been her salvation. Alice had stepped in and taken over many of the details, relieving Bella of a large amount of stress. However, today was two days before the wedding and everything had begun to fall apart.

First, Jane had called early this morning and informed her that local media had picked up on the news of her wedding and wanted to send someone to interview her about it and the release of the book. Next, the caterer had called to finalize the menu and seating plan which had led to an impromptu meeting to fix their mistakes. It was while she was meeting with them, that the interview aired on local stations and someone from the national media had immediately picked up the story. Her last novel had made the New York Times bestseller list, and this one had already surpassed that novel in presales. It was expected to be her best selling novel yet. Her publisher had invited them to send a camera crew out, promising the first interview with the couple on the eve of their wedding.

Now, the fiasco with the florist had sent her into a panic. And on top of everything, she had been calling Jake for hours, and he didn't answer her calls, nor had he returned them. No one seemed to know where he was, and Bella found herself becoming angry. Not that any of this was his fault, but she would have liked to have him to lean on a bit.

"Bella?"

She glanced up to see Alice and Rosalie walking toward her. At least they were smiling.

"Everything is under control with the daisies. What's next?"

Bella checked the time on her phone and heaved a sigh. "Well, my mom's flight should be arriving in about an hour. I need to be there to help her get the rental car and get her to the hotel."

Rosalie reached over to pat Bella's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Emmett and I are headed home. We can meet her and take care of getting her settled."

"Mmmhmm. And I would never hear the end of it. I have to face her sometime. At least I only have to deal with her until the wedding is over. Once we are on the plane, she's all yours."

Both girls gave her a look of mock horror before all three broke into hysterical giggling. Eventually the giggles died out and Alice checked her list for a final time.

"Okay, well, everything here seems to be going smoothly. Jasper will meet the truck with the chair and table rentals which should arrive in an hour. Esme gave the photographer your final choices earlier and the caterer will be here at 4 p.m. tomorrow to set up for the rehearsal dinner. Go take care of Renee and get a good night's sleep."

Fifteen minutes later, Bella was on her way to the airport enjoying the silence in her car. She had been surrounded by noise all day. Questions about wedding details, calls from Jane, her friends teasing and picking at her trying to ease her worries… she was finally feeling the tension leave her and hoped to greet her mother with at least a somewhat calm outlook.

While driving, she tried once more to reach Jake. After four rings, his voicemail picked up again. _"This is Jake. Leave a message."_

"Jake, I'm getting a little worried. Please call me as soon as you get this." Heaving a sigh, she hung up and tossed her phone on the seat beside her. Minutes later, she parked the car and headed into the airport and made her way to baggage claim. It was just her luck that her mother was already there, waiting with a scowl on her face.

"Hi Mom, was your flight early?"

"No, it was just on time, Bella. If you had other things to do you could have said something and I wouldn't have been left waiting."

Bella bit back the ugly reply that desperately wanted out. Instead, she picked up the bags and led her mother out to her car. Once they were settled and driving, they agreed on a restaurant for dinner, before Bella dropped her off at the rental car lot.

Twenty minutes later they were seated and looking over their menus. Renee never took her eyes off of the menu as she spoke.

"So, Jacob chose not to come with you, I see."

"No. He offered, but I thought it might be nice for us to have dinner together, you know, just us. Probably the only chance we'll have with all of the festivities."

Renee put down the menu and glared across the table at her daughter. "What you really mean is that you have scheduled yourself so tightly that you won't be forced to spend any time with me."

Bella took a deep breath and silently counted to ten before looking up at her mother. When she finally spoke, she kept her voice as even and calm as possible.

"Mom, I really hoped we could enjoy a nice dinner and conversation. I know that you haven't been thrilled with my choices and I understand your reasons. But please, please, can we just put it aside for the next two days?"

Renee grudgingly agreed as the waiter appeared to take their order. The next hour was filled with conversation revolving around the wedding and the plans that Bella had made regarding her novel. She had opted for a short media tour after the honeymoon instead of a book tour, not wanting to forfeit her first weeks as a newlywed for her career. Renee asked questions and listened to Bella's answers with an obvious edge of tension and disapproval, but never said as much. It was more than apparent to Bella, though, and she was already eager for the evening to be over.

Throughout dinner and the drive to the hotel she checked her phone for a call or text from Jake. There were none. Between the tension with her mother and the lack of communication with her fiancé, Bella's nerves were on edge.

After dinner, she drove quickly back to her apartment and ran a bath. Adding in some lavender oil and setting her iPod to a soothing instrumental play list, she settled into her jetted tub and closed her eyes.

She tried to push thoughts of the tension with Renee from her mind, but was having a hard time with it. Renee had been very vocal about her opinions on Bella's future when she was in college. Of course, she had been more than a little upset when Bella chose another path and even after the success of her books, Renee still could not let go of her irritation. She took every opportunity to make cutting remarks and voice her disappointment in her daughter. Jacob had been yet another source of contention with Renee. She hadn't like him at all, and considered him beneath her. Bella knew it was to be expected. Nothing she did was ever good enough for her mother. Why would she think her wedding would be any different?

She had grown to view another woman as her 'mother' – Esme, Alice's mother, had always been Bella's ideal. She was loving and supportive, even when her children made choices and decisions that she didn't agree with. She treated Bella as one of her own and Bella adored her. She and Carlisle had what Bella considered the perfect marriage. She idealized what she saw in their home, and based the characters in her books, in part, on them. They had raised three children – Alice, the youngest, and two boys, Emmett and Edward.

Emmett was a huge teddybear of a man. Athletic and always active, he was fiercely protective of those he loved, including Bella. He was exactly what she always wanted in a big brother. Edward was the younger of the boys, and where Emmett was the more 'brotherly' of the two, Edward was the one who always made Bella's heart skip a beat. He was incredibly handsome and very creative. Where she expressed herself through words, he found his outlet in music. He began composing at a young age and now made his living composing scores for movies and television shows. He played several instruments, but preferred the piano, and next to Alice, he was the closest friend Bella had while growing up.

Eventually, they had grown up and moved on into their adult lives. Emmett graduated college when Alice and Bella graduated from high school. He had met Rosalie during his sophomore year and they were married the following summer. Edward graduated two years later and had moved to New York to pursue his career. Alice married Jasper while they were in their last year of college and now worked as a buyer for a Macy's.

Now, only a few days before her own wedding, Bella found herself longing for days that were simpler. Days without the worry of being responsible for another person's happiness. Days when her fiancé would actually answer her phone calls.

Reaching over, she picked up her phone to check once again for a missed call or text. As she stared at the screen, she knew it was useless to look as it had been sitting beside her, silent, for the past thirty minutes. Just as she placed it back on top of the towel, it rang. Glancing at the caller id, she answered quickly.

"Alice?"

"Hey Bella. Just wanted to check on you. You seemed a little overwhelmed earlier."

"I'm okay, Alice, just trying to stay calm. I haven't heard from Jake all day. I don't know whether to be angry or worried sick."

"He'll turn up. Quit stressing! How's Renee?"

Bella sighed and chuckled, "Same as always. You know, you can always count on Renee to let you know exactly what you are doing wrong."

"Hang in there. Only two more days, then you'll be off to a sunny beach and no worries. But for now, I do have something to cheer you up. Hang on a second."

Before Bella could respond, Alice was speaking to someone else and Bella could hear the sounds of the phone being passed off to another caller. A moment later, a smile spread across her face and she felt herself relax back against the tub.

"Bella? What's this I hear about you freaking out? You missed me, right? Well, have no fear, I'm here now, you can relax."

Bella giggled and shook her head. "Hey Edward. I've missed you so much."

"Of course you have, I'm a loveable guy." Edward was quiet for a moment before asking in a softer voice, "Really, how are you, B?"

"I'm okay. I'm really nervous and I'll be glad when this is all over and I can fade back into the corner again. But it really does help to know you are here. It means a lot to me that you came, Edward. Thank you."

"No thanks necessary. I wanted to be here for you, Bella. Besides, Emmett and I made a bet. He says you make it 10 steps up the aisle before tripping or stumbling. I say 5. With fifty dollars riding on it, I had to come to make sure he doesn't cheat!"

"Great, thanks for the vote of confidence." Edward laughed at the sarcastic tone of her voice. Bella had forgotten how much she loved his laugh, "It's so good to hear your voice, Edward."

They continued talking for a while. It was only when Bella was beginning to shiver a little from the cooling bath water that they said goodnight and hung up. Edward always had a way of soothing her nerves, which she found odd since he had been her first crush and the one boy she measured all others against. Every other boy she'd known, including Jake, made her a nervous wreck. They had teased each other as children, looked out for one another as teenagers, and now he was willing to support her even though she knew he didn't really approve her choice in a husband. He didn't have anything against Jacob personally, he just didn't think he was worthy of Bella.

Once she was out of the tub, she called Jacob one last time and when she didn't reach him, she left another message and crawled into bed.

Some time later, Bella awoke to a buzzing sound. Turning over and lifting her head, she noted the time – 2:17 a.m. Picking up her phone and accepting the call, she cleared her throat to answer.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Bella sat up as she felt her shoulders tense with the anger and frustration she knew was coming. She worked hard to keep it from her voice as she spoke.

"Jake, why on earth are you calling in the middle of the night? I called you all day and you never answered and I've been worried and nervous." The line was silent. "Jake, are you there?"

There was silence on the line for a long time. Bella knew he was there because she could hear him breathing.

"Jake? You're scaring me. Are you alright?"

Finally, she heard him take a deep breath. "Yes, I'm okay. Bella, I…" His words trailed off and Bella waited, knowing something was wrong. She didn't have to wait long.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know how to make this right."

"What is it? Jake, please, tell me what's wrong." She could feel the panic rising and stood from the bed as she turned on the bedside lamp.

"Are you alone?" Alone? What did it matter?

"Yes, now please tell me what is going on."

"Do you remember Leah Clearwater?"

"Yes."

"Bella, I – I don't know how to do this."

Feeling the fear and panic in his voice, Bella began to shake. Whatever it was he was trying to say, it was going to be bad.

"Just say it, Jake. You can tell me anything. Just, please, you're really scaring me."

In the minutes that followed, Bella would wish she had not begged him to speak.

"Leah and I have known each other for a long time, Bella. We've been close since we were kids. I love her. I think I have always loved her. We tried to fight it, but it was just too much. I can't marry you, Bella. I'm so sorry."

The words began to tumble from Bella's lips before she could stop them.

"You're just scared, Jake. We can figure this out. The wedding is in two days and everything is ready. You won't have to worry about anything and we can figure all this out – "

"Bella! I love her. We're – Bella, she's pregnant. We flew to Vegas last night and got married."

Bella felt like someone had sucker punched her. "Married? What do you mean married, Jake? Our wedding is in two days." Her words trailed off as she tried to grasp what he had said.

"I know this comes as a shock, but it's the right thing, Bella. We'll all be happier this way. I'll help with whatever you need as far as cancelling wedding stuff. Just tell me …"

Bella lowered the phone from her ear and disconnected the call a few minutes later. She stood for a long while, just staring at the wall, trying to come to terms with the fact that her entire world just came crashing down around her.

She had no idea how it happened, but she came to realize that she was sitting in her car in the Cullen's driveway. Glancing down at her phone, she knew there was no way she could knock on the door at 4:00 a.m., but she didn't know where else to go and couldn't get her mind to focus beyond the fact that her fiancé was married to another woman.

A woman he loved.

A woman who carried his child.

Married.

She was startled by the sound of her car door opening and cool night air flooding into her car. She heard his voice before she could bring her eyes up to meet his concern-filled green orbs.

"Bella? Why are you sitting out here?"

He took in her pale blue tank top and plaid cotton sleep shorts. There were no shoes on her feet and she was pale and trembling. Edward knew something was desperately wrong and knelt beside the car, cupping her cheek and turning her face toward him. "What is it, B?"

She whispered one word repeatedly. He had to lean in close to understand her and was confused by what he heard.

"Married."

Standing to his feet, he pulled her from the car and helped her into the house. He sat her on the sofa, pulling a lap blanket from the nearby chair and wrapping it around her shoulders. Racing up the stairs, he ran to the spare room at the end of the hall, not pausing to knock, and woke Alice.

Within minutes, Edward, Alice and Jasper surrounded Bella as they tried to understand what she was mumbling about. Jasper, as patient as he was, was tired and short-tempered. Rising from his seat, he knelt directly in front of Bella and spoke firmly and directly, demanding that she focus.

"Bella, we can't help you if you don't tell us. Now, look at me and tell me what has happened."

When her eyes focused on his, fat tears began to stream down her cheeks as she struggled to get the words out before breaking down.

"He- he's married. He's married. In Vegas."

Alice's eyes widened as she comprehended Bella's words. "Jake? He married someone in Vegas?"

"Leah Clearwater." As soon as the name passed her lips, Bella covered her face with her hands and let the tears pull her under. Jasper rose and wrapped his arms around her, looking helplessly to his wife and brother-in-law. Alice simply held her hand, too shocked to offer any words of comfort.

Edward stood silently, watching the scene in front of him. His demeanor was deadly calm, but his clenched fists and the raging fire in his eyes would have stopped anyone cold. He was glad in that moment that he had no idea where Jacob Black was, because he was certain he would kill him.

Three hours later, as the household began to awaken, Alice entered the kitchen to make coffee, only to find Edward leaning on the counter, sipping a cup. While Alice sat on a stool at the bar, Edward poured a cup and set it in front of her, along with cream, sugar and a spoon.

"How is she?"

Alice continued adding cream to her coffee as she answered, "Sleeping, finally. Dad offered to give her something, but I think she finally just cried herself out." Looking up at her brother, she continued. "If I could find him right now, I would kill him. Castrate him, then kill him. Leah is pregnant. Apparently it's been going on for some time."

"I know."

If he had not been so angry, Edward would have laughed at the look on Alice's face.

"You know? What do you mean, you know?" By the time she finished speaking, Alice was standing on the bottom rungs of the stool, leaning forward in an attempt to intimidate her brother.

Taking a deep breath, Edward confessed. "I saw them together when I was in Portland last month."

"How could you not say anything? You let her continue planning this wedding knowing that he had betrayed her? How could you do that, Edward?" Alice's voice rose until she was nearly shouting. Edward immediately put his hand up, covering her lips with his fingers.

"I demanded that he tell her or I would! I assumed he would man up and do it until you called last week about the wedding and I realized he hadn't said a word. I never imagined that he would run off to Vegas and marry her."

"We have a million calls to make. The NBC affiliate will be here in three hours to interview Bella and her fiancé. The rentals are here already, and the caterers are bringing everything. I need to get my list."

Alice stood to leave the room when Edward reached out and caught her arm.

"Wait, Alice. I have a plan, but I need your help."


	2. The Switch

**I own nothing.**

**So many of you have left such kind words and encouragement about this story. I can't tell you how happy that makes me. Thank you so much! I have managed to get several chapters written so for now I will post on Mondays and Thursdays. **

**My undying gratitude goes out to Sunflower3759. She makes this so much prettier for you.**

Bella sat motionless, staring out the window as Alice brushed her hair. She had come to terms with what had happened in the early hours of the morning, and was now struggling to find a way out of the humiliation she knew she was about to face. Alice had refused to cancel the NBC interview, insisting that it would still be great publicity for her book, not to mention the sympathy she would have from her female readers.

Bella was doubtful, but as she had left her own phone at her apartment, she had no option but to trust Alice at the moment.

"How do I do this, Alice? How do I face everyone downstairs?"

"He's the one who cheated, Bella. It's his shame to deal with, not yours."

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she shook her head, "Maybe, but it's me he left to deal with it."

There was nothing Alice could say that wouldn't sound trite or cliché, so she opted to remain silent as she laid the brush down and gave Bella's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Turning toward the door, she waved her hand in the direction of the bed. "I've laid out your blue dress, it looks great with your skin and hair. I think it will be perfect for the interview. Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs. They should have everything set up when you're ready."

"I'll never be ready for this." Bella mumbled under her breath as Alice closed the door behind her. Untying her robe and slipping into the dress, she wondered if the rental company had arrived yet to pick up the wedding supplies that she would no longer need. Adding a necklace and bracelet, she slipped on her shoes and headed downstairs.

Just as Alice predicted, the camera crew had set everything up in the living room. The sofa had been turned so that Edward's piano was in the background, framed by the wall of windows overlooking the back yard.

The huge back yard that was set up for her wedding tomorrow evening.

Her wedding that would not happen.

Because the groom was already married.

To someone else.

"Bella? Whenever you're ready, can we get you seated over here to check the lighting?"

Walking over to the sofa, Bella sat in the same spot Edward had placed her when she arrived early this morning. She would have liked to have his calming presence here with her now. Looking across the room, she noticed Alice in an animated discussion with Jane. She hadn't even realized Jane was here.

As if sensing someone was watching her, Jane turned and locked eyes with Bella. Her gaze was cautious, as though she feared Bella might jump up and run for the door at any moment. She offered a tentative smile before turning back to the woman that Bella assumed would be doing the interview. After a brief discussion with Jane, the woman took a seat just opposite of Bella and extended her hand.

"Good morning, Isabella. I'm Heidi Smith. Thank you so much for taking the time to talk to us this morning."

From the corner of her eye, Bella noticed that the cameraman had already turned the camera on them and was watching the exchange intently. She knew that every word and movement from this point on could end up televised. Taking a deep breath, she grasped Heidi's hand and offered a small smile.

"Thank you, Heidi. I'm honored that you've come."

The two women settled into their seats as Heidi placed her notes in her lap and assumed a more casual position, almost as though they were two old friends chatting comfortably over coffee. For her part, Bella felt anything but comfortable. Heidi was the first to speak.

"I understood that your fiancé would be joining us this morning." Her statement came off more like a question and Bella knew this is where it would start. This is where she would have to announce to the world that her fiancé had left her for another woman. Feeling her hands tremble a bit, she clasped them in her lap before meeting Heidi's gaze.

"He – he is –"

"Right here. Forgive me for being late, I was finishing up some business." Seating himself beside Bella, he draped one arm around her, pulling her close as he offered his free hand to Heidi, "Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you."

Bella gaped at him, too shocked to make a sound. Heidi, however, was immediately drawn in by Edward's charm and easy manner.

"Heidi Smith, Mr. Cullen, and the pleasure is mine. And let me offer my congratulations."

"Thank you, Heidi. Bella and I are beyond excited."

"So, let me begin by asking how the two of you met. Was it love at first sight?"

Edward turned his head, gazing down at Bella with an adoring look and a gentle smile. "We've known each other since we were children. I've always loved her. It just took us a while to realize what was right in front of us the whole time."

Bella was mesmerized by Edward's tender gaze. If she didn't know the truth, she would have believed him completely. Blinking twice, she turned her attention back to Heidi when she heard her name.

"So, Bella, how much of your real life has inspired the story of Kristen and Robert in your newest novel?"

And just that easily, the questions turned from her personal life to the much anticipated book that would be released tomorrow. Most of the rest of the interview revolved around the book, and in the moments when questions took on a more personal nature, Edward answered them with ease, sparing Bella from most of the discomfort.

Less than an hour from when it started, the interview was over. Heidi left the couple with a promise that they would see the edited version by tomorrow morning. The camera would be set up in a back corner at the wedding so they could add that footage as well, and she was sure it would boost the books popularity even more.

As soon as the door closed behind the crew, Edward turned to Bella, placing two fingers over her lips. "Let's discuss this downstairs, privately, away from anyone who might overhear." Grasping her hand in his, he pulled her behind him toward the stairs.

Carlisle and Esme's home was a stunning two story house that had been built with every luxury in mind. But once they moved in to the newly built house, they quickly realized that their children loved the open space of the unfinished basement and would often entertain friends there. Carlisle had quickly hired a contractor to finish up the basement and since then, the Cullen's all preferred the casual, comfortable space.

Edward knew Bella loved that room as much as he did, and chose it purposefully for this discussion. Leading her to the couch, he sat beside her, holding her hands in his. But it was Bella that spoke first.

"What was that, Edward? How could you possibly think that would help anything? It just makes it more humiliating when there is no wedding tomorrow."

Edward quickly wiped away the tears that had already begun to fall from her eyes. "Just hear me out, Bella. Please." When she didn't respond, he continued. "Jacob was unbelievably selfish to do this to you, and a coward for leaving you alone to deal with the aftermath. You shouldn't have to bear the brunt of his mistakes alone."

"It is what it is. There is nothing I can do but face it head on, Edward. You can't have a wedding with no groom."

"What if you have a groom? Maybe not the one you expected, but a groom nonetheless."

"What are you saying?" Bella looked at him as though he had lost his mind.

Once again taking her hands in his own, he leaned forward to capture her gaze as he spoke calmly and sincerely. "There is no reason that Jacob's idiocy should set your professional life in a tailspin. Your personal life is in enough turmoil because of him. We'll proceed with the wedding as planned, allowing the media the same access, and no one will be the wiser. I mean, unless you find me too repulsive…"

"No!" Bella's brow furrowed as she realized how her outburst sounded. "I mean, I don't find you repulsive at all, but … this is crazy! Even if we managed it, everyone knows it was Jake. His family, your family. It would be too easy to get at the truth. It would do more damage than my being left at the altar – "

"Bella! Listen to me." Edward caught her hands which were flailing around in gestures to match her ranting. Taking a deep breath, he once again spoke in a calming voice as his fingers rubbed gently against the back of her hands. "Jake will agree to keep silent. If he chose to tell the media that he was your intended groom, it would only make him out to be a cheating jerk. He also runs the risk of exposing Leah and their baby. I know he doesn't want that."

He waited for Bella to nod her head in agreement before continuing. "Honestly, he is our biggest obstacle. With him silenced, if anyone questions us, we can claim that he was a front to keep the media out of our personal lives until after the wedding."

Bella rose from the couch and began to pace as she considered his words. After a moment, she turned to face him once again.

"What about your family? They all know the truth."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "They do, but don't think that my mother wouldn't be thrilled if we were together." Scrubbing his hands over his face, he looked warily up at her as he asked, "What about Renee? I think she would be the only wild card in this scenario. Do you think she would go along with it?"

Bella frowned as she thought about her mother. She hadn't given her a thought since Jake's call. "She never liked Jake to begin with. She takes very little interest in my life except to find things she can criticize. I don't think it would be difficult to convince her of a cover story."

The more she considered what he was suggesting, the more she began to feel hope for the first time since answering her phone in the middle of the night. It could work. Stranger things had happened, right? And it wasn't as if Edward was a stranger. He was one of her best friends and she cared deeply about him. She had harbored a crush on him for years. But when she considered what he was giving up, she realized the whole plan was ridiculous.

"I can't, Edward. I can't ask you to do this."

Smirking at her with his trademark crooked smile, Edward rose and stood directly in front of her. "If I recall, I was the one doing the asking." To her surprise, he dropped to one knee at her feet and held her hands against his chest, over his heart. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

"Edward…"

"Yes, Bella. Just say yes. I promise, I will take care of you, of everything. Say it. Say yes. Please."

Bella felt as though all of the breath had left her body. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she nodded and whispered a quiet, "Yes."

Edward rose and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him and holding her tightly. "Thank you, Bella. Everything will be okay, you'll see."

Feeling her body relax for the first time in the last twelve hours, Bella leaned into his embrace and let him comfort her. Her head was spinning with all that had happened and how much things were different at this moment than they were only yesterday. Lifting her face to his, she searched his eyes for any hesitation, but found only tenderness in his gaze.

"I can't believe you are willing to do this for me. Can we really pull this off?"

Edward brushed his fingers across her cheek, smiling gently at her. "We do need to talk. Perhaps after the dinner tonight?"

Bella simply nodded, too overwhelmed to make a sound. Edward released her and took her hand, turning to lead her toward the staircase. "Well, I think there are a thousand details that need your attention, and I have some things that I need to take care of as well."

As they walked up the steps, they could hear voices and movement as preparations were still underway. When Bella looked questioningly at Edward, he looked sheepish and muttered "Alice" before ducking his head and blushing profusely. Bella shook her head as she remembered her friend's vague responses this morning as she refused to cancel the interview. She should have known that Edward would enlist Alice's help to pull this off.

The rest of the day was committed to finalizing details, including securing enough daisies for the centerpieces. Edward was gone for several hours, but texted her several times throughout the day just to check on her, and ask if she needed anything. It was just as the caterer arrived to set up for the rehearsal dinner that she received a message from him that caused her emotions to bubble over. Alice looked up just as she dropped her phone onto a stack of plates and burst into tears. Rushing over to embrace her friend, Alice glanced down at the open message.

**Just thinking about how much I have missed you today. Only two more hours before we can practice that kiss for tomorrow ;)**

Pulling away from Alice, Bella wiped at her eyes and gave a somewhat maniacal laugh. "How does he do that, Alice? Jake never made me feel that special, like he couldn't wait to see me. Like I was the most important thing in his world. Edward does that with a text? I don't…"

Her words faded out as she was lost to her thoughts. She didn't see the wide grin her best friend wore as they made their way upstairs to get ready for the rehearsal and dinner. Bella had been excited when she found her dress for tonight. It was a simple strapless dress made of red chiffon. It was an A-line that flowed softly just above her knee and paired with her black heels, simple silver jewelry, and upswept hair, she felt feminine and pretty.

She had been nervous once she was finally ready and asked Alice for a few minutes alone to calm herself before going downstairs. When she felt she could hold herself together, she made her way to the back yard where the rehearsal was ready to begin.

If she felt pretty before, it was nothing to how she felt when her eyes met Edward's from across the lawn. His gaze was one of awe and utter joy. As she approached him, she saw something else there as well. Something dark and primal, but so fleeting that she dismissed it as a figment of her imagination.

Taking her hand in his, he brought it to his lips, kissing it gently as he held her eyes.

"You take my breath away, Bella."

She opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find her voice. Jake had never made her feel like this. So beautiful, so cherished, with only a look and a few words. Shaking her head, she allowed him to lead her across the lawn to where everyone was gathered waiting for her to begin.

The next twenty minutes were a simple exercise of who stands where and who says what. The ceremony was intentionally simple as Bella had wanted a small affair that included only family and close friends. Once they had the actual ceremony mapped out, everyone made their way to the deck for dinner.

Especially for this evening, the deck had been adorned with thousands of twinkle lights and candles, tables and chairs with colorful cloths and flowers stood around the perimeter of the yard, along with several waiters dressed in white. For the wedding, this area would house the band that had been hired to play for the reception.

Edward excused himself from Bella's side, only to return moments later with two glasses of wine, one of which he offered to Bella. She gladly accepted and took a large sip as Esme and Carlisle approached them. She knew Alice and Edward had told them of the plan for tomorrow, but Bella couldn't help but worry that they would be angry with her for agreeing to it. She couldn't have been more mistaken. Within seconds, she found herself wrapped tightly in Esme's arms, gasping for air.

"Mom, your suffocating her!" Edward pressed his hand against Bella's back as his mother loosened her hold on Bella. Her eyes were tear filled as she began to speak.

"I know this is not what you planned, Sweetheart, but really, the best things in life rarely are."

Carlisle appeared at her side, nodding in agreement as he added, "It's true, honey. And I know you are nervous and worried, but I'm not. Everything will work out and you'll be fine. Trust Edward, he'll take care of you."

Bella nodded as she was passed from Esme's arms to Carlisle's. The mood shifted to one of relaxed enjoyment as Bella realized that she didn't need to pretend around any of these people. They all knew the truth and would see her through this.

All but one.

Renee watched Bella throughout the evening, having very little to say. While it was true that she didn't care much for Jacob Black, she knew that Bella had cared deeply for him and she couldn't comprehend how Bella could just use him as a cover for a relationship with someone else. After dessert, she found her moment when Edward finally left her side for more than ten seconds.

"Bella, have a few minutes to spare for your mother?" When Bella looked up and met Renee's scorching stare, she simply nodded and gestured to the seat beside her. Renee turned up her wine glass, emptying it before placing it on the table and seating herself beside her daughter.

"Well, this was a shock. Care to explain to me how I arrived here tonight thinking you were marrying someone else, only to find out that everyone else in attendance knew it was a cover?"

Bella's eyes snapped up to meet Renee's angry expression. "Is that what has you upset? Not that I'm marrying someone other that who you thought, but that you didn't know and everyone else did?"

"Of course I'm angry, Bella!" Renee struggled to keep her voice down. "I feel like a fool. You are my daughter, but everyone here knows more about what's going on than I do! You couldn't be bothered to tell me before I arrived her tonight to be embarrassed?"

"No more than you could be bothered to even ask how I'm doing. Or about my career, or my life. No more than you even considered looking back when you left Dad and me all those years ago. No more than you could be bothered to even check on me after dad died. God, Mom, you didn't even come to the funeral. Yet you come in here angry because I was trying to keep my personal life private!"

She knew it was a stretch of the truth, but Bella couldn't seem to make herself care. Her mother's anger didn't upset her, but her reason for it did. She expected some questions and attitude from Renee, but the overwhelming emotions of the last 24 hours were catching up to her. Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Not even a phone call, Mom. You've left me all alone."

Renee was silent in the seconds that followed, but a warm hand covered Bella's and gave a gentle squeeze. Opening her eyes, she was met with Edward's cautious gaze.

"You aren't alone anymore." Bella's breath caught at his words, and she found herself relaxing and offering him a soft smile. Renee cleared her throat and stood.

"I believe that is my cue." She turned and gathered her purse before disappearing into the house. Moments later they heard the slam of the door as she left. Bella took a deep breath, steeling her nerves before turning to face Edward.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out at her."

Edward put a hand up to stop her. "You've had a rough day, Bella. No one is going to begrudge you a little meltdown." Reaching for her hand once again, he pulled her to her feet and into the house. Once they reached the living room, they settled onto the couch. Bella slipped her shoes off, tucking her feet beneath her as Edward loosened his tie. After a moment, he asked, "How are you? Tell me the truth, please."

"In shock still, I think. I can't believe we're doing this. Are we crazy?"

Edward chuckled lightly. "Maybe. Probably. But we're all in now." Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Edward took a deep breath before running his hands through his hair and standing to pace the floor in front of the fireplace. Bella waited patiently, knowing they had some things to work out. Finally, Edward sat beside her once again and looked up at her worried face.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Edward?"

"I have no doubts, Bella. You aren't coercing me into anything. I am completely sane. What about you? Are you sure?" He hadn't considered that he might have forced her into this, and for the first time, he worried about her response. He watched as her brow furrowed and she dropped her eyes to her hands resting in her lap.

"I am grateful, Edward, that you're willing to do this for me. But I'm scared. Where does it end? What if I do something stupid that ticks you off? What if you meet someone else and want out?"

Her words hung in the air between them for a minute before he cupped her chin in his hand and turned it up towards his own. When her eyes met his, he smiled warmly. "How 'bout we just let things happen, okay? We'll survive tomorrow and spend the next two weeks away from the rest of the world. You can sort through everything you're feeling and we'll eat lots of seafood and use lots of sunscreen. We'll handle everything else as it comes."

When Bella nodded in agreement, Edward smiled widely, "Okay, now, can I ask a favor?"

Bella shook her head and sighed, "You're single handedly salvaging my career and my dignity tomorrow. The least I can do is grant a favor."

Edward stared at her for a moment before lifting her left hand and twisting her engagement ring around her finger. Both of their eyes focused on it. "If I offer you another ring, will you consider wearing it in place of this one? I have a difficult time seeing the ring of a cheat and a liar on your hand."

Pulling it off of her finger, Bella laid it on the coffee table, never meeting Edward's eyes. It was odd how she felt as though she were betraying him by wearing it. She was trying to wrap her mind around that thought when she felt him once again lift her left hand. Turning her eyes to watch him, she was stunned at the ring he was sliding onto her finger. It was silver. White gold? Perhaps platinum? A simple square cut diamond with a tiny band of diamonds surrounding it. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen, and exactly what she would have chosen for herself.

"Edward…"

"Do you like it? It was my grandmother's, but we can get something else if you don't like it."

She smiled warmly at him, "It's perfect and I love it. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now, one last thing, and then you should probably get some sleep." As he was speaking, Edward walked over to the fireplace and removed an envelope from the mantel. Opening it, he removed and unfolded a piece of paper, then placed it, as well as a pen, on the coffee table in front of her.

It was a marriage license. It was exactly like the one she and Jake had signed at city hall last week. However, this one had Edward's information rather than Jake's. When her questioning eyes caught his, she couldn't help but notice the fear and worry she found there.

"Edward, this is not valid until three days after the application has been made. I didn't even think about the license."

"I know. This one will be valid, but you need to know how that will happen, and I'm afraid you won't like it very much." Edward had once again begun to pace the room. Pushing his fingers through his hair again, he couldn't look her in the eye as he began his story.

"Before I arrived here yesterday, and before you showed up here in the middle of the night, I knew about Jake and Leah. And the baby."


	3. Explanations

**I own nothing.**

**As always, my sincerest thanks to Sunflower3759 for making this pretty. And thank you so much for your kind words - you guys are amazing!**

Bella's felt her chest tighten at his admission. _He knew about Jake and Leah? _How? And for how long? The thought that he had known all along only brought back her feelings of humiliation and anger. The only difference now was that her anger was directed at Edward.

"You _knew_? You knew and never said a word? You let me make a fool of myself planning this wedding, not to mention all of the publicity with the book, knowing all along that he was lying to me?"

She stood from the couch, her fists clenched at her sides. Edward stood immediately, grasping her shoulders and gently pressing her to sit once again. "Sit down, Bella, and hear me out."

She sat, but refused to look at him as tears of humiliation welled in her eyes. She was so tired of crying and feeling so out of control. In that moment, it took all her strength not to burst into sobs, as her embarrassment, anger and exhaustion became almost overwhelming. Edward sat in front of her on the coffee table and took her hands in his, holding them firmly as he spoke.

"A few weeks ago, I was in Portland meeting with a client. After dinner, I went to a coffee shop and saw them huddled together on a sofa in the corner. Needless to say, Jake was a little stunned. Honestly, I don't think Leah had any idea that he was engaged, or even seeing anyone besides her."

Pausing to gauge Bella's reaction, Edward watched her bite her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. When he felt she was ready, he continued. "We stepped outside where he told me that he had been seeing her for a few months. They were expecting but he had no idea how to tell you."

"Why didn't you say something?" she whispered, pulling her hands from his.

Edward scrubbed his hands over his face before running them up through his hair. His shoulders dropped and his brow furrowed as he shook his head. "It killed me not to tell you, but it wasn't my place. I gave him an ultimatum – either he tell you or I would. When Alice called last week and said you had gotten the marriage license, I knew he was still lying to you. I thought he would just not show up for the wedding. I had no idea he would run off to Vegas to marry her. Bella, you have to believe me when I tell you I knew nothing about that."

When she saw the sincerity in his eyes, Bella had no doubt that he was telling her the truth. Sighing, she closed her eyes and nodded. Edward blew out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The room was silent for several minutes as she processed what he told her. Finally, she broke the silence.

"So, the marriage license? How did you come to have it?"

"Well, as I said, I was afraid he wouldn't show for the wedding, so I called in a favor. Do you remember Jessica Stanley?" He waited for her to nod affirmatively. "I composed a song for her wedding last year. She works in the registrar's office and prepared a second marriage license for me, the day after you were there with Jake. I flew in and signed it before I had to be in L.A. last week."

His cheeks blushed pink as he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck and looked at the floor. "I convinced her that it was a surprise wedding. She notarized everything with only my signature because she thought it was so romantic. You sign and no one is the wiser. Once it reaches city hall, it will have been three days since you signed it, making the waiting period the same. Technically, anyway."

Bella sat staring out the window into the darkness for a long while, trying to come to terms with the knowledge that Edward had known about Jake's betrayal and had tried to spare her the humiliation of being left at the altar. Suddenly the behavior of the rest of his family made perfect sense. She sucked in a breath and covered her mouth with her hands, looking up at him with a horrified expression.

"They all knew, didn't they? Your whole family knew."

"No!" Shaking his head vehemently, he grasped her hands again. "No one knew and I only told them this morning after you came here. I promise you, Bella. No one else knew until today, not even Alice."

"Then why are they so agreeable? How can they be okay with the sacrifice you're making?"

Edward chuckled lightly as he shifted slightly. "Bella, I told you, my parents have wanted us together since we were children. They think of you as a daughter and are probably thrilled that things are happening this way. Em and Rose love you, as do Alice and Jasper. I'd like to think that were the situation reversed, you'd be willing to do the same for me."

Bella nodded as she realized it was true. She would do the same for him. Reaching out to grasp the pen, she signed the license and placed the pen beside it on the table. Looking back up at Edward, she watched him as he stared at her signature for several seconds with an unfathomable expression. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but didn't get the chance as he rose abruptly, pulling her to stand with him.

"Come on, you need to get some rest. Alice will have my head if you don't get your beauty sleep." He was smirking at her, reaching for her hand. Bella couldn't help but giggle a little at him as she grasped his hand and followed him up the stairs. When they reached the guest room that she was staying in, Edward stopped and turned her to face him.

"I'll meet you at the end of that aisle tomorrow. We'll take it one step at a time and take care of each other. Will you trust me, Bella?"

It was that moment, as he said her name and she felt his breath on her cheek that Bella realized how close he was to her. She whispered a simple 'yes' in response just before his mouth met hers. It was at first, a light brush of his lips across hers, but grew a bit firmer with each passing second. His hands came up to cup her cheeks as he pulled her lower lip between his, sucking gently. When her hands clutched at the front of his shirt, he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers as a smile played at his lips.

Taking a step back, he was glad he still had a hold on her as she stumbled forward. Blinking quickly to clear the static that was buzzing in her head, she saw him trying to hide a smug grin.

"Until tomorrow, then. I'll be the handsome one in the bow tie." Winking at her, he turned and walked away, his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune. Bella closed the door behind her once she was in her room, stunned by what had just occurred. How many times growing up had she wished he would kiss her? And it had happened so quickly that she never saw it coming. Pressing her fingers against her lips, she remembered the feel of his mouth on hers, the gentle pressure of his lips, and his fingers caressing her cheeks.

She was utterly confused. Jake had never made her feel like that, yet they had been engaged. Edward was her closest friend besides Alice, and with a simple kiss had set her entire body aflame. Maybe it was just the late hour and the exhaustion she felt after the turn of events over the last 24 hours. Either way, she knew her life was about to become so much more complicated and confusing. Changing into an oversized t-shirt and cotton sleep shorts, Bella brushed out her hair and washed the make up from her face before crawling into bed. Her worries that she wouldn't be able to sleep proved to be unfounded when she slipped into a deep slumber only minutes after collapsing onto her pillow.

Edward, on the other hand, lay awake in his bed for two hours, staring at the ceiling trying to come to terms with the knowledge that he was about to get everything he had wanted for the last couple of years. He wasn't sure when he had fallen in love with Bella, because, of course, he had always loved her, but somewhere along the way she had become everything to him. Then Jake came along.

Sure, she had known Jake longer and her father would have approved of their relationship, but Edward _knew _her. He knew the Bella that the rest of the world rarely saw. He knew the girl that struggled to keep her balance on flat surfaces. The girl who was incredibly expressive when she wrote, but was flustered so easily that she often struggled for words. The passionate, dream-filled woman that kept him up until the early morning hours, debating philosophy or politics, or anything else she had an opinion about. And he loved her.

Months ago, he had come home determined to tell Bella how he felt, only to find that she had been dating Jake for several weeks. He was sure it wouldn't last and decided to simply wait it out. Except, it had lasted and soon they were engaged. Then, when he had run into Jake and Leah last month, he knew things would finally be set right. He told Bella the truth, that he had given Jake the choice to tell her, and he assumed that was what he had done. It was only when he spoke with Alice last week, that he realized that Jake had said nothing.

Furious and white hot did not even begin to cover Edward's emotions when he thought Jake either planned to leave her at the alter or worse, marry her while another woman carried his child. He honestly never dreamed Jake would run off to Las Vegas forty-eight hours before their wedding.

While it was shocking, Edward saw it as the perfect opportunity. The most difficulty he had been faced with was convincing Jessica to notarize that marriage license. It would be legal and binding, just certainly not the most ethical. Well, if everything went as he hoped, he would wait a few months and ask Bella to renew their vows, doing everything exactly as they were supposed to.

That was the trick, though, getting everything to go as he hoped. To get her to fall in love with him and want to stay married to him. It would take a lot of patience. He would have to let her grieve for what she had lost with Jacob, not that he deserved it. He would have to tread carefully, showing her how she should have been loved all along. Of course, he had almost blown it earlier with that kiss outside of her bedroom door. He could barely contain himself once his lips touched hers. The desire to pull her against him, claiming her mouth passionately with his own, was almost more than his tenuous self-control could take.

But the fact that the evening had ended that way brought a smile to his face. He had supported her all evening. and had been honest with her about what he knew. He had come clean, and she still agreed to move forward. Tomorrow she would be his wife.

* * * FTDF * * *

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead." Alice's sing-song voice was way more perky than it should have been at this hour. What time was it anyway? Didn't Alice realize this was her wedding day, strange as it was, and she should have the right to sleep as late as she wanted?

Rolling onto her side and pressing her face into the pillow, Bella pulled the comforter up to her chin, ignoring Alice's pleas for her to get up.

"Bella! Really, I let you sleep later than I planned to. You have to get up or we'll be late for our nail appointment. If we're late for that one, it will make us late for the hairdresser, late for make-up – see? Domino effect at it's worst, so get up and get in the shower!"

Bella turned her head and looked at her best friend standing beside her bed with her robe in hand, waiting. "What time is it, Alice?"

"Almost 9:30. I know you went to bed late and you hardly slept the night before, but we really do need to get going."

Taking a deep breath to steady herself for the day ahead, Bella got up and taking the robe from Alice, headed toward the shower. Alice followed her to the door, then left her to get ready while she headed down to the kitchen to get a muffin and coffee. She could hear voices before she even hit the bottom of the stairs. Carlisle's was the clearest.

"I don't want to see you hurt, son. I can't help but worry that you're setting yourself up for heartache."

"Dad, I can't walk away and wonder whether it could've worked out. If there's even the slightest chance she might come to love me, I can't walk away."

"I think you'd be a fool to walk away." Esme's declaration shocked them all. She had been silent until that moment, but was unable to keep quiet any longer. "I may be wrong, but she seems almost too calm. Almost as though she is relieved rather than heartbroken. I would venture to say that she doesn't love him. Whether she knows it or not, I couldn't say."

They were all silent then, contemplating Esme's words. It was Edward who finally broke the silence with a satisfied grin. "Well, that certainly makes this easier for me. If you'll excuse me, I think my bride will be down in a minute, and since I need all the luck I can get, I'm gonna head out to the gym for awhile before I see her."

With a smile and a kiss to his mother's cheek, Edward grabbed his gym bag by the door and left through the garage. Alice just shook her head at her brother's obvious good humor and poured two cups of coffee and filled a plate with muffins before heading back upstairs to hurry Bella along.

When she walked into the room, she found Bella sitting on the end of the bed, dressed, brush in hand, staring blankly at the wall. Setting the tray of coffee and muffins on the dresser, she sat beside her, taking the brush from her hand and beginning to run it gently through Bella's hair.

"Are you alright?" Bella's eyes snapped up to meet Alice's concerned gaze. Heaving a sigh, she shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I'm getting married today to my best friend, but not my fiancé, because he's married to someone else. And I know I should be curled up in the fetal position on this bed, crying hysterically, but that doesn't feel right either. Does that make me a horrible person?"

Alice didn't even need to think about her answer. "Not at all. You're still in shock, Bella. Your whole world was turned upside down less than two days ago. Edward is the best person to get you through this. Like you said, next to me, he's your best friend and you feel safe with him. You trust him not to hurt you like Jake did. Don't overthink this. It's your wedding day – the one you planned to be exactly what you wanted – just with a different groom."

The room was silent for a moment as Bella considered her words. Finally she frowned and dropped her eyes to her hands in her lap as she whispered, "He kissed me."

"What? When?"

"Last night. After we talked, he walked me up here and kissed me out in the hall."

"Did you not want him to?"

When she looked back up at Alice, her eyes were full of panic. "I don't know! I thought I should have been upset about it, but we're getting married today, so a kiss is nothing. Except that it wasn't nothing! It was the single most incredible kiss I've ever had. He was so gentle, but it almost felt like he was trembling and excited, and I – I … Alice, I've never felt like that before. Not even with Jake. But Edward's my best friend and I don't want to risk that. I'm so confused!"

Bella buried her face in her hands and shook her head, causing her to miss the wide smile on Alice's face before she could compose herself and continue running the brush through the bride's damp hair.

"Well, Bella, I think you should relax and enjoy today. You've had enough stress for a while. Take the next couple of weeks to let Edward take care of you and have some fun. I think everything will work out. Now, come drink some coffee and have something to eat, because if we don't get moving, we'll be late!"

A short while later, Bella found herself enjoying the massage chair as she watched the technician doing her pedicure. She was surrounded by Esme, Alice and Rose and felt much more relaxed. She had intentionally excluded her mother from the festivities, knowing that every decision, from her nail color to her hairstyle would be criticized and belittled by Renee. She loved her mom, but it was a struggle for the two of them to spend more than an hour together before one of them was ready to commit murder. Today, of all days, she needed peace and calm.

Once their nails were dry, they were ushered into a private room set with a single table and a buffet of fruits, salads, cheeses and breads. Turning to catch Esme's attention, Bella was met with her wide smile.

"I thought this would make the day easier. This way, we don't have to leave the spa for lunch. We enjoy it here, finish up everything else and there is much less stress. We did this for Alice and Rose on their wedding day as well."

Bella was almost overcome with emotion. Esme had always made her feel like part of the Cullen family. The love and kindness she offered today, emotional as it was already, had Bella wondering what it would've been like to have had a mom who actually wanted to spend time with her daughter.

Some part of that thought must have come out as she hugged Esme and thanked her, as immediately, Esme cupped Bella's face and held her eyes for a moment before smiling gently.

"In a few hours, I will truly be your mother, and I expect we will spend a lot of time together. Honestly, Bella, I have always considered you a daughter. The only difference after today is that we will share a name."

Alice's giggle brought them out of their little bubble as she clapped her hands and nearly shouted, "We'll all be Cullen women!" Turning to face Rose, her face became even more animated, "You need to have a girl so we'll finally outnumber the men!"

Understanding dawned on Bella seconds later, and she turned to face Rose as well. "Rose, are you pregnant?"

Rosalie's face lit up as she nodded, "We found out yesterday, but I didn't want to say anything yet. It's your weekend and with all the turmoil, I thought it would be best to wait."

Bella squealed and nearly threw herself at her friend and soon-to-be sister. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I'm so happy for you!"

For the next few hours, Bella felt more relaxed and at ease than she had in days. She enjoyed lunch before having her hair styled and her make-up done. When they finally left the spa, all four ladies were calm and looking beautiful. Bella's nerves were settled, and she felt somewhat prepared for what lay ahead of her in the next couple of hours.

When they arrived back at the house, the entire place was abuzz with activity. The caterer's team was assembled and putting the final touches on the tables and preparing the serving area. The videographer was setting up, trying to find the best angles. The photographer was taking test shots to find the best lighting. Everything seemed to be right on schedule as Alice, Rose and Esme whisked Bella past all of the activity and up the stairs to change into her gown.

As she passed the doorway to Carlisle's study, he called out to her, asking her to join him for a moment. When she entered the room, he stood and picked up a small case from his desk.

"Jane brought this by earlier. It's the footage from the interview yesterday, and she thought you might like to take a look. They are airing it this evening and then again in the morning with footage from the ceremony."

Bella held it gingerly in her hand, as though it might bite her, "Have you watched it?"

"I did."

"And?"

Carlisle chuckled at her worried expression, "I think you might be surprised at what you see when you watch it. Regardless, the piece is very well done and should bring your book some good publicity."

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything."

He smiled widely, "You're very welcome, Bella."

Taking the video with her, Bella left the room and headed down the hall to her room, wondering just how much damage control might need to be done.

It wasn't until Bella pulled out her gown and accessories that she began to panic. Alice glanced up into her own reflection in the mirror and saw the stricken features of her best friend. Crossing the room quickly, she grasped Bella's arm and shook her gently.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Bella held up her hands, offering their contents to Alice. "I chose these things to wear under my gown. I chose them and the items in the box in the closet because… they…" Looking up at Alice's confused face, Bella took a deep breath. "I chose them for tonight."

"Oh." Thinking quickly, Alice asked, "Did you choose them for Jacob, or for you?"

"For me, I guess. I didn't really consider what he might like. I just bought what I felt pretty in. But Alice, I don't really care about the lingerie, it's that I don't know what to expect. Or what Edward expects."

Alice giggled softly. "Bella, I don't think he expects anything. He knows what this is and he would never put you in a position to be uncomfortable. Relax!"

Try as she might, Bella couldn't completely relax. She went through the ritual of getting her dress, her shoes, her veil, the garter and jewelry on and stood in the center of Carlisle and Esme's bedroom while the couple she had come to love as her own parents and the two women she considered her sisters stood and admired her. She truly was stunning, and Esme couldn't help but wonder what her son's response to her would be when he saw her in a few minutes.

Taking a step toward her, Carlisle offered his hand and smiled when Bella looked up at him. Grasping her hand, he pulled her into his arms and held her gently.

"I wish your father was here, Bella. He would be so proud of you and in awe of the woman you have become." Bella swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as Carlisle looked into her eyes and spoke with sincerity. "I am proud of you, too, and I am beyond thrilled that you will officially be a part of this family. We already consider you a daughter."

Carlisle kissed her cheek before placing her hand in the crook of his elbow and grinning widely at her. Looking around, she realized that the ladies had all left the room and they were alone. She could hear the beginning strains of Pachbel's Canon in B and knew that it was time. Glancing back up at his smiling face, she couldn't help but smile back.

"I believe there are people downstairs that are anxious to see you, not the least of which is my son. Care to take a walk with me?"


	4. Vows

**Don't own it, but wish I did.**

**Sorry I didn't get to reply to very many reviews for the last chapter. FF was having serious issues. I wouldn't get any notifications, then suddenly everything would come at once, sometimes even sending duplicates to my email. Anyway, THANK YOU! to those of you who reviewed last chapter and to those of you who have just found this story. Your words inspire and encourage me more than you could ever know.**

**A thousand thanks to Sunflower3759, who cleans up my messes!**

**Who wants to go to a wedding?**

She couldn't breathe. It felt as though every breath was more shallow and labored than the last, and she couldn't stop shaking. When Carlisle finally led her to the edge of the canopied walkway, she turned and looked at him with panicked eyes.

Sensing her rising hysteria, Carlisle covered her hand as it clutched at the sleeve of his tuxedo jacket. "Take a deep breath, Bella. We're in no rush, so just let me know when you're ready."

His patient, loving expression calmed her just enough to get her breathing under control, but as she took a step forward, she almost felt as though her knees would give out beneath her. Her eyes scanned the small gathering of friends and family, their smiles and curious expressions causing her to tremble even more. Her eyes swung forward, searching for Alice's comforting gaze. Instead, her eyes locked with another's.

Edward.

He stood at the end of the aisle, smiling widely and looking incredibly handsome. His black tuxedo and crisp white shirt, vest and bowtie were the picture of perfection. But above all, the look of sheer joy on his face drew Bella in. His eyes never strayed from hers and his smile never faltered.

Carlisle immediately felt the difference in Bella's demeanor, and glanced down to the lovely girl beside him. Her gaze was locked with the young man at the end of the aisle, and the peace on her face matched the change that he felt in her body. She no longer trembled or struggled for air. She was calm and seemed to walk with purpose. Carlisle couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as he looked to Esme, noticing the same knowing look on hers.

Reaching the daisy covered arch, Carlisle placed Bella's hand in Edward's before kissing her cheek gently and moving to sit beside his wife. Edward's eyes never left his bride's face as he whispered one word.

"Beautiful."

Bella blushed and dropped her eyes as they turned to face Pastor Webber. She missed most of the words he spoke as she focused on the way Edward's thumb felt as he rubbed it gently across the back of her hand. It was only when she heard Pastor Webber mention the rings that she began to panic once again.

In all of the upheaval, she had not thought to get a ring for Edward. And she certainly had not thought to give Alice the one she had gotten for Jake. She turned to hand her bouquet to Alice and looked imploringly at her friend, worried about what was about to happen. For her part, Alice smiled calmly at Bella as she took the flowers from her.

Turning back to face Edward, she was startled to look down and find him sliding a slim band onto her finger. It was a perfect compliment to the heirloom ring she already wore. He recited the ring vows before lifting her hand and pressing a soft kiss to where the rings rested on her finger.

Shakily, she turned to face Alice, who placed a ring in Bella's trembling hand. As she faced her groom once again, Bella took a moment to glance down at the ring in her palm. It was also a simple, slim band that was an exact match to the one she now wore.

Taking a deep breath, she slid it onto his finger as she considered the words she needed to say. They were not really a lie, they just weren't the whole truth in this setting.

"This ring is a symbol of my commitment to you, worn for all to see. And just like my love for you, it has no end." As she spoke, she watched his eyes. There was something there she couldn't quite decipher. Kindness, compassion, gentleness… no, it was something she recognized, but couldn't place.

Pastor Webber led them through the rest of their vows before pronouncing them husband and wife. Finally, he turned to Edward and said, "Edward, kiss your wife!"

Edward placed one hand on Bella's waist and cupped her face with the other as he pulled her close and gently pressed his lips to hers. In that moment, it was as though the world around them disappeared entirely. Bella's heart began to pound as she gave herself over to the kiss, grasping the lapels of his jacket. His hand slid around to the back of her neck as their lips continued to move in a perfect dance. How, she wondered, were the kisses she shared with Edward so much _more _than any she'd had before?

The sound of a throat clearing brought them out of their bubble and the gathering of those around them broke into laughter as the two blushed crimson. Edward lifted Bella's hands and kissed the back of them gently as Pastor Webber lifted his hands above them and introduced them publicly for the first time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

Edward tucked Bella's hand in the crook of his arm and led her back up the aisle amidst the cheers of their family and friends. Alice and Emmett followed behind them with Rose and Jasper exiting last. While the wedding party and guests made their way to the tent and deck area, Edward pulled her into the house for a quiet moment. Once they were alone, he pulled her into his arms and held her close. He desperately wanted to kiss her again. A deep, searing kiss that would leave her breathless, but he knew, as frayed as her nerves were already, it would frighten her.

After a moment, he loosened his hold and asked, "Are you okay?"

She met his eyes and smiled. "I am. Thank you."

He grinned and chuckled. "Well, then, let's go to our party, shall we?"

Escorting her to the tent, they spent the next couple of hours socializing with their guests, eating, indulging in expensive champagne, and cutting the cake. There were non-stop photos as the couple tenderly fed one another cake and chocolate dipped strawberries, and when they took to the dance floor, their family and friends surrounded the perimeter to see the newlyweds share in another timeless tradition.

When the music began, Bella didn't recognize the tune and questioned Edward about it.

"I've never heard this before. What is it?" Edward blushed and dropped his eyes, knowing that he should have told her before this moment exactly what she was hearing. He spun them gently before swallowing hard and answering her simple question.

"Umm… I wrote it." Clearing his throat, he continued, "I wrote it about a year ago and I knew it was what I wanted for this moment, so I went into the studio this morning and laid down the track."

"This is you? You recorded this for tonight? For me?" Bella was stunned that he had taken the time to do something so personal for her. Edward simply nodded in response, never breaking their gaze. Leaning up to kiss his cheek, Bella whispered, "Thank you."

They danced through another song together before being pulled away to dance with Esme and Carlisle and several other family members. When they finally found each other once again, Bella thought of her mother for the first time.

"Edward, did you see Renee at all today?"

His brow furrowed and his lips drew to a tight line as he considered the best way to answer her. No matter what he said, Edward knew Bella would be hurt.

"She showed up about an hour before the wedding and left a letter for you. I have it in my bag and I'll give it to you later. Let's not think about it now and enjoy the rest of our evening, okay?"

Bella sighed and nodded, "I should have expected as much from her." Smiling up at him, she asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I think I'm ready to head out. You?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get Alice to help me change and meet you out front."

Bella quickly found Alice to let her know they were ready to leave and they made their way upstairs. Her simple ivory sundress and sandals had been laid out on the bed earlier by Rose, who had also placed her suitcases into Edward's trunk. Of course, Jasper and Emmett had been attempting to cover the Volvo in shoe polish and shaving cream, but given the stress of the last couple of days, Rose convinced them that it might not be as amusing and they opted to simply tie big white ribbons to the grill and side mirrors and a simple 'Just Married' on the back window.

Alice quickly unbuttoned the back of Bella's gown and placed it on a hanger once Bella had stepped out of it. She quickly pulled the sundress over her head and slipped her feet into her sandals as Alice zipped up the back.

"What about your hair, Bella? Would you like to leave it up?"

Bella hadn't considered changing her hair before this moment, but found herself surprised that she wanted to wear it down. She was even more surprised when she realized that it was because Edward preferred her hair down and loose. Over the years, he had always loved to play with her hair and would often run his fingers through it to soothe her when she was upset. Yes, she definitely wanted to wear it down. Reaching up, she began to pull the pins.

"I want it down. Will you help me?" Alice didn't answer, but immediately began pulling pins as well. Once her hair was loose, she ran a brush through it and smoothed a little more gloss on her lips. Turning to Alice, she smiled, "I think I'm ready."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Bella could clearly hear that the bulk of their wedding guests had moved from the tent behind the house to the front, probably gathered close to the car. However, her eyes were focused on the man waiting for her at the bottom step.

Edward had also changed clothes and now wore a pair of khaki pants and a blue button down shirt. One hand was tucked into his pocket while the other rested on the banister and he was grinning up at her with that crooked grin of his that she loved.

"Hey pretty girl, wanna take a ride?"

Bella smiled back at him as she took the hand he offered. "Depends on what your driving? I don't ride in any old piece of junk."

Edward laughed and pulled her into his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "It's better than that sad little Toyota you call a car."

Bella shoved him playfully, "Hey, my Camry is a great car!"

"Yes, but you think so because your growth was seriously stunted."

"Just because I don't have Amazon legs doesn't mean I'm short, you have – "

Her words were cut off by his lips pressing against hers as their family and friends cheered happily. Turning to look around, Bella realized that Edward had teased her to distract her from the gathering that they were walking into, including the reporter from the Times. She glanced back at him to find him smiling smugly at her before winking and taking her hand to lead her to the car.

Birdseed rained down on them as they ran forward toward the Volvo which was already running. Edward opened Bella's door, closing it behind her once she was tucked safely inside. Running around to the driver's side, he smiled and waved back at the small crowd before climbing in and pulling forward.

Bella glanced in the side mirror as they pulled away, her eyes welling with tears at the sight of the people she loved most, waving and smiling at them. Edward reached across the console and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Are you okay?"

Bella took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She offered him a small smile as she nodded, "We made it. Thank you, by the way, for that little distraction back there. I wasn't even aware we were walking out the door until we were already out and leaving."

"Mission accomplished, then. And you're welcome. You did great today, Bella. I'm really proud of you." He glanced over briefly before focusing back on the road in front of them. He kept a soft hold on her hand until they reached the hotel, but they were both silent for the remainder of the drive.

Edward knew this would be the tricky part. Bella would be struggling to come to terms with the fact that the future she had planned had now drastically changed. The man she planned to marry was gone, and she was married to another. At least he was not a stranger. Edward was one of her closest friends. He knew her better than any other and he couldn't help but be secretly thrilled with the knowledge that there was no one better suited to stand by her side through the next few weeks. And if he were honest, he hoped that during those weeks, her feelings toward him might change as well.

Arriving at the hotel, Edward checked them in before guiding Bella toward the elevator. They were joined by the attendant pushing the cart with their bags. The ride was silent and once they were inside their room, Bella immediately walked out onto the balcony while Edward tipped the attendant and paused to take in the room.

It was tastefully done in shades of cream and tan with olive and plum accents. There were candles placed strategically throughout the room as well as rose petals strewn across the bed. Turning toward the other side of the room, he noticed the champagne chilling beside the loveseat and the tray of dipped strawberries and cheeses. Glancing at Bella through the sheer curtains, he took in the tense set of her shoulders and the white-knuckled grip she had on the decorative wrought iron railing. Sighing, he realized that getting her to relax would be much more difficult than he had originally thought.

Pouring them each a glass of champagne, he stepped out onto the balcony, leaning his back against the railing and holding her glass out without saying a word. She took it from his hand without meeting his eyes, and brought it to her lips for a sip. Her hand was shaking noticeably and she took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't even think about the room. If you'd like to get a different one, I wouldn't be upset."

Edward turned his body to face her, "The room doesn't bother me. Honestly, the only thing I find upsetting is you." At her surprised expression, he continued gently, "Bella, I didn't walk into this blind. You were marrying someone else up until yesterday. You were barely able to think ahead to your next step, much less consider things like the room at the hotel."

Taking her hand, he pulled her from the railing, "Come with me."

Edward led her into the room and guided her over to the loveseat where she sat stiffly. Once he took his place beside her, he took in the stiff set of her shoulders and her short, shallow breaths.

"You need to relax, B. Take your shoes off and sit back." She did as he asked and he settled comfortably beside her. Reaching out to take her hand in his, he waited until she looked up at him before speaking.

"Bella, you aren't going to make me angry, or upset, or offend me. You know, nothing has changed, you can still tell me anything and I'll still be your best friend. So, no more walking on eggshells and worrying all the time, okay?"

Bella nodded before taking a deep breath and leaning into Edward's side. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Good. Now, why don't you tell me about the place at the beach just so we both know what to expect."

"It's a small cottage that sits right on the beach. It only has one bedroom." She spoke the last barely above a whisper.

Edward heaved a sigh, "Well, since there is only one bed here as well, I guess we should probably get this out of the way now. I don't do cold feet. If your feet are cold, keep them on your side of the bed. No touching, tucking, or snuggling of the cold feet. Got it?"

Bella giggled and Edward's grin couldn't be contained. It was exactly what he hoped for.

"You know my feet are always cold. You really wouldn't warm them up for me?"

"Nope. Put on some socks. And while we're laying out the ground rules, not taking my cold spots either."

"Cold spots?"

"Yeeesss." He drew the word out as though she had difficulty understanding him. "The cold sheets on my side of the bed. I like for them to be cold when I get in. It's soothing."

Bella turned and looked up at him. "You'll warm up cold sheets, but won't warm up my cold feet?"

"Exactly."

"How is that fair?"

Edward took a sip of his champagne before answering, "Because you can warm up your feet by yourself. The sheets need someone else to warm them up." He finished with a smirk as he turned to see her giggling at him.

Their eyes met and Bella's giggles faded almost immediately. In the next second, she grasped the sides of his face, pulling him to her and pressing her lips to his. He was stunned for only a moment, before responding to her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her against him while the other hand buried itself in her hair, tilting her head so that he could deepen the kiss.

Her arms wrapped around him as his tongue swept across her bottom lip. She opened to him, allowing him to explore her mouth. He tasted of champagne and fruit, and Bella wanted to be completely consumed by him. Her fingers found the buttons on his shirt, opening three of them before his hands caught hers and stilled them.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers as he fought to catch his breath. After a moment, he lifted his eyes to hers, "We can't, B. We can't do this."

"Okay." She whispered while dropping her eyes.

Edward would have none of that. Pressing his fingers under her chin, he pulled her face up so that she eventually had to meet his eyes.

"You're hurting, Bella. I don't want to be the rebound guy, and I absolutely don't want to be something you regret. But, just so you are aware, I would definitely be interested in revisiting this in the future when you're not so vulnerable."

She couldn't help but smile at his goofy grin, but her eyes were quickly filling with tears at his care and concern for her. "I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have put you in that position, it's not fair to you."

Pressing a finger against her lips, he cocked a brow at her, "Did you hear me complaining?" Standing, he pulled her up with him and turned her toward the bed. "We should probably get some rest. What time does our flight leave in the morning?"

"10:20, so, not too early." Bella pulled her suitcase open and was glad she had at least remembered to ask Alice to pick up some things for her to sleep in besides the delicate lingerie she had chosen for her honeymoon, not that she ever thought she would actually be sleeping in it. Choosing a soft pink tank top and cotton sleep shorts, she grabbed her smaller bag and made her way to the bathroom to change.

Unzipping her dress and letting it drop to the floor, her mind was racing. She hadn't meant to kiss Edward the way she did, it just happened so fast. But, then, she didn't exactly regret it either. By the time she had pulled on her pajamas and washed off her make-up, she was almost in a panic once again. Brushing her teeth, she worried about what Edward might be thinking. Did he think less of her because of the kiss? Would it change their friendship?

Really, there was only one way to find out. Opening the door and going to the bed, Bella pulled the comforter back before climbing in and tucking her feet into the warm folds. She watched silently as Edward pulled off his shoes and socks before going to the closet and pulling out a blanket. When he began to spread it out over the loveseat, she called out to him.

"What are you doing?"

He answered without looking up from his task, "Making my bed."

"There's plenty of room in this one. You won't fit on that couch."

Edward shrugged as he sat down, "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. It's only for one night." He watched as Bella's eyes dropped to her lap before she laid back, pulling the comforter up to her chin. He knew she was upset, but couldn't understand why. It was for the best. The last thing they needed right now was to confuse things further. She needed time to grieve and figure out what she wanted and he fully intended to give her that. He stood and stripped to his boxer briefs before lying down on the short couch and draping his legs over the opposite end. It was only a matter of minutes before he was sleeping soundly.

Tickling. Something was tickling his arm as Edward hovered somewhere between sleep and waking. He brushed it away, only to have it begin again moments later. Fully awake, Edward sighed as he turned his head and opened his eyes. At first, he didn't quite know what to make of the sight that met his bleary eyes. Bella's head rested against his arm on the edge of the couch cushion. It was her hair that had tickled him. Lifting his head to further investigate, he found that she was sitting flat on the floor, legs outstretched, with her upper body resting sideways against the couch. Glancing toward the now empty bed, he wondered what had caused her to sleep on the floor. Beside him.

Guilt and shame washed over him as he realized his error. She had needed him and he had offered her no comfort. He'd convinced himself that he was doing it for her, allowing her time to grieve without his physical presence there with her. The truth was, when she kissed him, he worried whether he would be able to hold back a second time if they shared the bed. He understood now that she needed him. Needed him close, to hold her hand, to hold _her,_ and he had been a coward.

Pushing the blanket off of his legs, he stood and stretched before bending down and lifting her from the floor. She turned and snuggled into his chest as he carried her the short distance to the bed. Settling her back in her spot, he covered her before crossing to the other side and climbing in as well. Not wanting to wake her, he simply scooted close to her and took her hand in his.

Her body's response was almost immediate. She turned into him, cuddling into his chest once again and holding onto him as though she feared he would leave her at any moment. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he kissed the crown of her head.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I won't let you down again."


	5. The First Day

**Sadly, I own nothing.**

**Okay, I don't know where you all of you guys are coming from, but I'm thrilled at the response to my simple story! So, to those of you recommending it - THANK YOU!**

**As always, thanks to the amazing Sunflower3759 who is kind enough to make this pretty... and she does it so fast!**

**One last thing... the cold feet/cold spots... yeah, that's me and the hubs. Also, Bella's thoughts about flying - that's all me!**

When Bella woke the next morning, the first thing that registered was the fact that she was alone. Sitting up, she quickly glanced toward the bathroom, thinking Edward might be in the shower, but the light was off and the door was open. His suitcase still sat on the bench against the wall, so she was fairly certain he had not left altogether, but the thought did cause her momentary panic.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Bella got up and gathered her clothes for the day, then went to shower and change. She spent the time in the shower mentally going over their coming trip and preparing herself for the shift in her future that she was suddenly faced with. There had been very little discussion of what would happen when they returned from the honeymoon or how long they should stay married. Edward didn't seem too worried or too keen to even discuss it, so Bella had let it go, choosing to worry about the immediate concerns of the wedding. Now, with the wedding past, she wondered exactly how this would all play out.

When she opened the bathroom door, Bella immediately smelled coffee and cinnamon. Turning toward the loveseat, she smiled when Edward stood and held out a cup for her. Reaching for it, she caught his hand before he moved too far, and gave a soft squeeze.

"Thank you, Edward."

"It's just coffee." He offered a wink and that smirk that she adored as he waved her over to take a seat. Pulling the lid off of the tray, he uncovered eggs, scrambled with cheese, bacon, cinnamon toast and fruit. Placing her hand over his to still his movements, she waited until he looked up.

"I meant for last night. Thank you for, umm, staying close to me." He smiled gently at her sudden shyness and the subtle pink that crept up her cheeks. Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment.

"That's what husbands are for, or so I hear. Sorry it took me so long to understand what you needed." After a moment he released her and they settled in for breakfast. The silence was comfortable and they both relished the few moments of peace.

When they had finished, Edward moved the tray to the floor and reached for a stack of newspapers he had placed on the side table. Opening the top one, he laid it flat in front of Bella. She turned it toward her before asking, "This is where you went so early? To get newspapers?"

"I thought you might like to see the article. Apparently, the AP picked up the story. Of course, you knew The Times would run the story with the release of the book, which they seem to love, by the way."

"Really? It says that?" Bella picked up the Times and began to scan the article.

_Author Gets Fairy Tale Ending to Personal Love Story_

_Bestselling author, Isabella Swan, found her own happy ending when she married childhood friend and sweetheart, Edward Cullen, on the same day that her newest novel hit bookstores. The couple were married at the groom's parent's home in a small, intimate ceremony with only family and close friends in attendance. The setting seemed as though it leapt off a page in one of her books as their vows were recited under a daisy covered arch surrounded by candlelight. After sharing a passionate kiss, and then mingling with their guests over dinner, the happy couple were soon dancing to a magical song composed by Mr. Cullen, himself. The couple will spend the next two weeks honeymooning at an undisclosed location before Mrs. Cullen (Swan) begins an abbreviated book tour._

The article went on to give a glowing review of her novel, _Promise_, encouraging the masses to be among the first to read it. The reviewer even went so far as to suggest that the novel had the perfect formula for a major motion picture.

Bella was stunned as she studied the picture they had printed from the wedding. If she hadn't known the truth, she would have believed the couple in the photo to be very much in love. She glanced up at Edward's smiling face and couldn't help the grin that spread widely across her own.

"We did it! I can't believe it. And the review is amazing!" Edward laughed and shook his head.

"There'll be no living with you now, little Miss Celebrated Author."

"That's Mrs. Celebrated Author, if you don't mind." The words were out before she had really thought about what she was saying. She quickly met Edward's eyes, her own wide with nervousness.

Edward's smile was so wide, he thought his face might split in two as he leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose, "I like the sound of that, but how 'bout we shorten it to Mrs. C.? Works for your new nickname or Cullen."

Winking, he rose and began packing up the last of his things while Bella read the articles in the other two papers Edward had picked up. Both reviewers had similar things to say, comparing her wedding to her childhood sweetheart to the characters in her book. Both were exceptionally good reviews. She felt the weight of the last two days lift from her shoulders and it seemed she could take a deep breath for the first time since that awful phone call two nights ago.

"Are you all packed up?" She looked up to find Edward placing his suitcase by the door.

"Umm, I think so. I just need to grab my shoes and zip it up." She did just that and placed her case beside his before slipping her shoes on her feet and checking to be sure the airline tickets were in her bag.

Just under two hours later, they were settled into their first class seats and were seconds away from liftoff on the runway. Edward glanced beside him at his tense wife, taking in her clenched jaw and her fingers that were attempting to dig a hole into the padded armrest. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was taking very slow, deep breaths.

"Bella? Honey, are you alright?" Edward pried one hand off of the armrest and held it between his own just as the plane lifted off the ground. Bella's fingers gripped his hand, her nails digging into the flesh of his palm.

"I hate takeoff and landing. The angles freak me out. I'm always afraid the tail of the plane is going to scrub the runway and make us crash."

Edward chuckled at her description, earning him the evil eye.

"I can't believe you're laughing at me, Edward!"

"I didn't mean to laugh, I'm sorry." She looked at him for a moment before pushing his hands away.

"No you're not. I'm glad my fears amuse you."

Edward watched her carefully to determine just how upset she was. When he saw her glance sideways at him before rolling her eyes, he smirked and reached for her hand once again, "And what about landing scares you?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I worry that the momentum of the plane will make the nose of the plane crash into the ground when we land. It just defies logic that something as big as an airplane can stop that quickly without nose diving straight into the asphalt."

"Well, just because you regularly nosedive into the asphalt, doesn't mean that everyone else does. In fact, I think it is a requirement for being a pilot. You can't be catastrophically uncoordinated. Sorry, B, if the writing thing doesn't pan out, you'll never make it as a pilot."

Turning her gaze to the window, she could see nothing but sky and realized that once again, he had successfully distracted her from something that would cause her anxiety. Turning her head back to face him, she leaned back against the headrest and whispered, "Thank you."

Edward gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead as he draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side. She snuggled close and in minutes was sleeping peacefully. Edward watched her for some time before dozing for the remainder of the flight.

The layover was short and they easily made their connecting flight. It was late evening when they landed in Wilmington, NC, but the drive from the airport to the cottage at Wrightsville Beach was only 20 minutes.

When they arrived, Bella stood beside the car staring up at the front of the cottage as Edward pulled their bags from the trunk. When he joined her, he glanced between Bella and the house, wondering what she was thinking.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, B?"

"I was thinking, I – I…" She looked up at Edward, who was watching her intently. "I was thinking that I am so glad to be here with you. Jacob would have been miserable, he would have hated it."

Inclining his head toward the cottage, Edward urged her to walk in front of him, "I think we need a glass of wine and comfortable clothes for this story. Come on."

They quickly entered the cottage, a simple one-story, one bedroom house with a wrap around porch and deck that extended out to a somewhat secluded beach. It was soothingly decorated in shades of sand, soft blues and greens with occasional coral accents. It was the perfect décor for a beach house, but wasn't cliché or overdone.

Bella changed into a tank top and yoga pants while Edward poured them each a glass of wine and found something for them to snack on. Settling into a porch swing that was as large as Bella's queen-size bed at home, they relaxed, facing each other with a plate of cheese and crackers between them.

"This place is perfect, Bella." Edward popped a cube of cheese into his mouth, chewing lazily as Bella sipped her wine.

"It is. We came here a couple of times when I was younger, but we always stayed in a hotel. My dad knew the lady that owned this cottage and the house next door. Real estate here on the island is premium, so she keeps the cottage for when her son comes to visit, but she rents it out occasionally. She just happened to be a fan of my writing, so when I contacted her about staying here, she was all too happy to agree."

Edward nodded, "So, the choice in honeymoon location was yours, not Jake's."

Bella gave him a bemused look, "Yes. Jake wanted to stay in Washington. He wanted to stay at a cabin in the mountains and hike or fish. It was the one thing we really argued about." Bella's eyes focused on something distant and her voice dropped to just above a whisper, "I guess now I know why."

Edward studied her face as her gaze settled on the surf, which was now reflecting the soft moonlight. She sipped her wine, but remained silent, allowing the push and pull of the tide to provide the only sound until Edward spoke again.

"So, how did you convince him to come here?"

Bella gave a humorless chuckle, "I don't know that I convinced him of anything, he just stopped fighting me about it. I seized the opportunity and made the reservation."

They were both quiet for a few minutes as Edward wondered how to change the course of the conversation to something lighter. He wanted to give her the chance to deal with her feelings, but at the same time, he wanted her to enjoy her time here over the next couple of weeks. It was that thought that determined his next question.

"Well, it seems you're pretty familiar with the area, so, what are we doing for the next few days, Mrs. C?"

Edward was rewarded with a smile for his use of her nickname. "Ummm, tomorrow I want to swim in the ocean, lie on the beach, and get far too much sand in uncomfortable places."

She couldn't help but laugh at his face as he considered just where the sand might lodge.

"I find that mildly disgusting, Bella."

She giggled at him as he began to laugh as well. "It just means that I want to thoroughly enjoy my day on the beach. When I was a kid, the sand seemed to be everywhere, and it would take forever to get rid of it all. You haven't had a complete day at the beach until you have to dig sand out of your swimsuit."

"I've never had that problem. Of course, you have more crevices for sand to hide in than I do." Bella shivered in mock horror at the thought, and they both laughed. The conversation had become comfortable and relaxed and they were both relieved that things were so easy between them.

Edward sat up and placed the tray and their empty wine glasses on the table beside the swing. "Okay, so, what else is there to do around here?"

Bella settled comfortably against him once he stretched out across the swing again. "Well, in Wilmington, there are several places I'd like to go while we're here. The riverfront has tons of shops and unique places to go. There's a farmer's market that I love just outside of town, and some historical sights too. There's an aquarium at Carolina Beach. We could go crabbing or to the – "

Edward cupped his hand around her mouth as he laughed at her enthusiasm, "Alright, I get it, there's lots to do and see. How 'bout we just relax and take it as it comes. Tomorrow, we'll start with the beach." Pulling his hand from her mouth, he smoothed her hair back from her face as he looked down at her, "Whatever you want to do, I'm all in, okay?"

"Okay." Bella felt her body getting more relaxed and heavy by the minute. The stresses of the last couple of days, along with a full day of travel were catching up with her. She turned her body toward him and snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. It was something they were used to. They were both very tactile people, and often held hands or walked arm in arm. For Bella to cuddle into his chest, seemed a natural thing to her.

It had always been just as natural to Edward as well. But now they were married, and Edward struggled to keep himself in check. It would be as simple as rolling forward to place himself over her, pressing into her body with his own….

Instead, he took a deep breath, and searched for something else to focus on.

"Hey, B, where did the food come from?"

"Oh, I didn't even think about checking to make sure it was all here. I placed the order online last week and had them delivered earlier today. The lady who owns the cottage, Mrs. Cope, met them and got everything put away. We can pick up anything else you want."

"There was nothing I wanted, I just wondered about it."

Bella mumbled a response and Edward realized she was quickly succumbing to sleep. It had been a difficult few days and he was glad that they were finally able to relax and shed the stress that had surrounded them. He glanced down at her briefly and noticed the slight furrow of her brow. He gently rubbed his thumb across it before kissing her forehead and pulling her more snugly against him.

He would have been content to sleep right there on the swing, with her nestled against him, but the air was getting cooler and he knew she wouldn't rest well if she were cold. Sliding off of the swing, he lifted her easily and carried her to the bedroom. He chuckled softly as he laid her on the right side, "This is getting to be a habit, Mrs. C."

It was a habit he could happily get used to. He would carry her to bed every night for the next 50 years if she would let him. A quick trip to the bathroom and to check the locks, and he was beside her, pulling her back into his arms and closing his eyes. Under the comforter, his feet sought out her cold toes, covering them with his own to warm them up.

***FTDF***

"You're blocking my sun."

"No, I'm not."

"You are. I'm going to have a tan line in the shape of your arm holding a book. What are you reading, anyway?"

"Promise."

Bella shot up and turned her shocked face toward Edward, who simply smirked at her. "You can't read that with me sitting right here!"

"Why not?"

Bella was obviously flustered as she struggled to find an answer. "Because."

"Because, why?" Edward lowered the book and watched as the inevitable blush began to cover her cheeks. It hadn't occurred to him that she might be embarrassed, and he couldn't help but tease her, "Have you written hot, steamy, sex scenes? Is that why you don't want me to read it?"

"Edward!" Bella covered her face with her hands. "It's nothing like that! I just – there's something intensely personal about my writing, especially that book. It's just uncomfortable for you to read it."

Watching her for a moment, Edward shook his head, "People everywhere are reading this book, so why should it be difficult for you if I read it as well?"

"Because you're sitting right beside me. I don't know, I just feel vulnerable about it, I guess." Heaving a sigh, she finally shrugged, "I suppose it would be worse if I knew you were reading it but didn't have the opportunity to see you reactions. I guess I'm okay with you it."

Edward chuckled, "That's good, 'cause I don't need your permission to read a book I bought."

Bella shoved him playfully before flipping over onto her stomach and turning her face away from him. It was several minutes before Edward was able to return his focus to his book as his eyes were drawn to the small of her back. They followed the gentle curve of her spine to the tiny dimples that peeked out just above her blue bikini bottoms. His hands tightened on the book he held, in an effort to keep them from reaching out and brushing the sand from her body and pressing his lips to the exposed skin.

After a couple of minutes, he gave up entirely, tossing his book onto his towel and heading into the surf to cool off more than just his body.

***FTDF***

"Of all the restaurants in the area, this is where you want to eat?" Edward looked at the small corner restaurant and saw nothing remarkable, but Bella was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Trust me, you'll love this place." They stepped inside and were seated immediately. Bella asked for sweet tea, while Edward ordered a beer. There were several other tables full of people, most were obviously locals and were very friendly. Edward was keeping a watchful eye on the two men at the table near the door. Both had been ogling Bella from the moment they walked in. He didn't think that she noticed until he reached for her hand.

"Why don't you just go ahead and pee on my leg so we can enjoy our dinner?"

He looked up to find Bella smirking at him, causing him to shake his head and chuckle at her directness.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I feel safe with you. I know you're always watching out for me."

Edward smiled and relaxed noticeably at her words. He had always felt protective of her, even more so now that her life had been thrown into turmoil. He would do anything to keep her safe and unharmed, and while he wished he could protect her from the heartache Jake had caused, he was glad things had happened this way. He was sharing a cottage with the woman he loved in a romantic setting for the next two weeks, and even though she had called him out on his possessive behavior, he noted that she had made no effort to remove her hand from his.


	6. One Week Anniversary

**I don't own it.**

**Huge thanks to Twilover76 for recommeding me to her readers. And as always, I will be forever thankful for Sunflower3759 for making this readable for you all. And to those of you who have reviewed, alerted and favorited this story, you guys are amazing! I have been overwhelmed in the last couple of days trying to keep up with review replies! If I haven't gotten to you, please don't take offense. I get so giddy and excited every time I receive one and cherish every one. THANK YOU!**

**One more thing: FTDF has been nominated for Fic of the Week at The Lemonade Stand. If you get the chance, please go over there and vote. There are many great stories and I am so excited to be on that list! (in case you need it ;))**

**Okay, I'm done. Can't wait to hear what you think about this one!**

"I'm just saying, if you have to add that much stuff to make it taste good, why bother?"

Bella rolled her eyes as she scooped up another spoonful of her oatmeal, "Because it's good for you. Because it's a whole lot healthier for you than those two donuts you just devoured."

Edward smirked, knowing he had found the flaw in her argument, "What, these donuts?" He lifted the box, holding it right in front of her face, "The same donuts _you_ ate yesterday morning?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh, "Alright, you've made your point. You really don't like oatmeal?"

He looked at her bowl and shivered in mock disgust, "No, not at all. It looks like warm baby burp. Who eats something that is so visually repulsive?"

Bella stared at him for a moment before dropping her spoon into her bowl, "Well, I certainly can't now that I have that mental picture. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." He grinned goofily at her as he held out the box of donuts and winked when she finally lifted the lid and took one.

It was Saturday and they were enjoying a relaxing morning on the deck, watching the steady stream of sailboats that were preparing for a beautiful day on the water. The last few days had been a mix of lazing on the beach, soaking up the sun and exploring landmarks and restaurants in the area. They had spent the night before at the riverfront in Wilmington, enjoying dinner on a balcony overlooking the water before walking along the storefronts and people watching. When they arrived back at the house, they had played cards for a couple of hours before dozing off on the sofa, happily nestled into one another. Somewhere around 3 a.m., Bella woke and dragged an incoherent Edward to bed, where they slept until after 9 a.m.

It was quickly becoming a habit, staying up late before falling asleep in each other's arms, then sleeping until well after the sun came up. Edward had been diligent to make sure that Bella had been relaxed and happy since they had arrived at the beach house. She had hardly given Jacob a single thought, which was why she was completely stunned when her phone rang and his picture lit up the display.

Of course, Edward saw it as soon as she did, and reached for her hand as she lifted the phone from the table. "You don't have to answer that."

"It will make me crazy if I don't." With a sigh, Edward released her hand and sat back in his seat, forcing his eyes back to the newspaper he had been reading. He knew he wouldn't comprehend a word on the page, but it might take some of the pressure off of Bella as she answered.

"Hi, Jake."

"Bella? You wanna tell me what the hell is going on? You married Edward Cullen? On our wedding day?" His voice grew louder with each word and Bella became immediately defensive.

"Yes, I did. After you married Leah the day _before _our wedding day! You're seriously going to come at me with this?"

"You don't love him, Bella."

"You didn't love me, Jake. You never did, and yet you let me plan a wedding, and risk the timing of my book release as well."

"That was all you. I never dictated any of that to you. As I remember, I told you I thought it was a terrible idea to release it on the same day as the wedding." Jake wasn't yelling at her, but his voice was forceful and still angry.

"Really, Jake? You're trying to throw that back at me after what you've done? You just sat back and watched me self-destruct, giving me no input, no support – " Her words trailed off as she realized the truth.

"Oh, God. You never intended to go through with it, did you? From the very beginning, you were with her." The last was a whisper as Bella realized that Jacob had let her risk everything and then just walked away, knowing she would be left humiliated and alone in the end.

Edward had heard every word of their brief conversation and watched as the color drained from Bella's face. Her tear-filled eyes met his as she lowered the phone from her ear and stood. Edward reached across the table, taking the phone from her hand as she walked past him, down the steps and across the sand toward the water.

He could hear Jacob's ranting through the phone. Keeping his eyes on Bella, he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Jake, it's Edward."

"Cullen, give the phone back to Bella."

"She's through talking, Jake. She's through with you entirely. Don't call again."

"Who the hell do you think you are? She _will_ talk to me! I will – "

Edward's patience was at an end where Jacob Black was concerned. "I'll tell you exactly who I am. I am Bella's husband. I am her protector and defender and I will do whatever I must to keep you from sucking the life out of her. Do not attempt to contact _my wife_ again, Jake, or you can be assured that I will have a lengthy conversation with yours."

Edward ended the call and tossed the phone onto the table before walking out to where Bella sat on the sand. He stood silently beside her for a moment before lowering himself to the sand. He wanted desperately to pull her into his arms, to do anything to take away her pain. Had it only been minutes ago that they were playfully arguing the merits of oatmeal?

"Bella?" Edward reached out and gently took her hand in his, waiting for her to respond. When she finally did, it was not at all what he was expecting.

"I can't blame him."

Edward felt his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. "How can you not?"

"I didn't love him, either." She turned her face to look him in the eye, "Now that I've had time to think about it, I know we would have driven each other crazy and it would've ended badly."

He couldn't help the feeling of hope that sprang up in him at the words she had just spoken. Edward had not dared to think that his mother might have been right, that she didn't love Jacob. Now, hearing the words directly from Bella, he was almost giddy with excitement. He held her gaze as he asked, "How long have you known?"

"I think I've always known, I just hoped that it might become more. That we might grow to love each other. I think…" Her words trailed off and she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face between them. "I think I was scared."

Edward waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he prompted, "What were you scared of, Bella?"

Turning her head, she met his penetrating gaze for only a moment before lifting her head and looking back at the surf. "Of being alone."

Leaning in close, and cupping her chin with his hand, Edward lifted her face so that his eyes bore into hers, "What makes you think I would ever let you be alone?"

His words were a whisper, but they had a powerful impact on Bella. She searched his eyes carefully but found no insincerity in them. She let her eyes wander over his face, so close to her own, settling, finally, on his full, pink lips.

Edward sucked in a small breath as he took in the way her eyes shifted between his own eyes and his lips. Her lips parted, ever so slightly, as he felt her cool breath caress his cheek. The sound of the surf and light wind became just buzzing noise in the background, and he was certain she could hear his heart pounding as it tried to break free from his chest.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and whispered, "Not like this." He leaned back, putting a few more inches between them. He could see the beginning of hurt in her eyes.

"Make no mistake, Isabella. I want to kiss you right now more than I want air to breathe, but not while you're reeling from Jacob's asinine ranting. I need it to mean more to you than that."

Edward stood and offered her his hand. When she grasped it, he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. "What would you like to do today?"

His question took her by surprise. She was still trying to recover from his last statement. He wanted to kiss her. There was no one else around to convince that their 'marriage' was real, and yet, he wanted to kiss her.

"Bella?"

"Umm… I was thinking I would just like to lay on the beach and read for a while today."

Edward smiled and kissed her forehead before releasing her, "Good. I have some business to see to, and I need to call my agent, but I would like to take you to dinner. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Thank you."

They made their way back into the house, where Bella gathered her beach blanket and her bag before changing into her swimsuit while Edward showered and dressed. He reminded her to take sunscreen when she left the house, handing her the cell phone she had left on the table earlier.

He watched her from the kitchen window until she had settled on the beach before writing a simple note, folding it, and leaving it on the table beside her keys. He gathered a change of clothes and left the house with a smile on his face, whistling the tune that had begun to take shape in his mind and heart.

***FTDF***

_Bella,_

_I look forward to sharing this evening with you. I will be waiting with anticipation._

_Yours, _

_Edward_

Turning the paper over in her hand, Bella wondered about what it didn't say. Where were they going? What time? Most importantly, what was this thing between them? Was it real or were they just caught up in the moment?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she tossed the note on the bed and stripped off her swimsuit as she turned on the shower. Stepping into the cascade of hot water, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she let the events of the day wash away like the sand from her body.

She knew Jake would have learned of her marriage at some point, but didn't think he would have the nerve to call her. If anything, his call had cemented what she had suspected for some time. She didn't love him, at least not romantically. She had always loved him as a friend, but now, she knew that even that was gone. She would mourn the loss of her friend, but they would never be close again.

Her mind was also spinning when she considered what had occurred between herself and Edward on the beach this morning. The way he looked at her, the words he spoke… she released a shaky breath as the vivid memory played out in her mind. Could she risk her heart that way again? He was her best friend, and the stakes were much higher this time. If things went sour, she would lose not only Edward, but Alice and the rest of the Cullens as well. With her Dad gone, and her relationship with her mother almost non-existent, the Cullens were the only 'family' she had left.

It was a huge risk, but if he truly had feelings for her, would their friendship endure if she didn't reciprocate? Perhaps she was simply seeing something where there was nothing but friendship. She was distressed and he was trying to comfort her, nothing more.

Turning off the shower, she resolved to simply enjoy the evening with Edward with no expectations. They still had another week and there was no rush to figure anything out beyond that.

An hour later, Bella took one last look in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she took a deep breath and opened the door. What she saw on the other side took her breath away.

Edward stood in the center of the room, one hand holding a glass of wine, the other tucked comfortably in his pocket. He wore navy dress pants and a crisp, white linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Hearing her enter the room, he turned his face toward her, his mouth curving up into a glorious smile.

Glancing down at her simple white sundress, trimmed at the hem with dark blue embroidery, Bella smiled, "We match."

Edward chuckled and held his hand out toward her, "Hungry?"

Bella took his hand, but was surprised when he led her toward the deck rather than the front of the house, toward the car. Reaching the door, he opened it and stepped aside, motioning for her to step out onto the deck in front of him.

The sight before her was stunning. A small table sat in the center of the deck, beautifully covered with a white cloth, and adorned with sparkling china and crystal. The entire deck was aglow in candlelight and music played somewhere in the background. A man stood beside a cart in the far corner. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgment at Bella. She turned to Edward, who was watching her carefully. When their eyes met, he smiled gently at her.

"Happy One-week Anniversary, Bella." Edward leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly before stepping around and pulling out her chair. Once she was seated, he took the seat across from her. She watched him, in awe of his graceful confidence. It nearly unnerved her in light of her own self-consciousness.

"This is beautiful, Edward. Thank you."

"Your welcome." He smiled widely at her as he reached for the wine bottle to fill her glass. Glancing up, he nodded at the man in the corner, who immediately stepped forward and placed their salads on the table. Once he had retreated back to his post, Bella took a moment to study their surroundings.

"I can't believe you did all of this in an hour. How did you manage it?"

Edward laughed softly as he shook his head, "It wasn't easy. I had everything ready. I called Marcus, here, as soon as you left the beach. We set everything up while you were in the shower and just waited."

They were silent for several minutes as they ate their salads and Marcus prepped the main course. Edward had chosen a simple shrimp scampi with angel hair pasta, knowing it was a favorite of Bella's. The beaming smile he was rewarded with, told him that his decision was the right one.

Once they began their entrée, Edward cleared his throat, "So, a two-week media tour? What does that entail?"

Bella set her fork on the side of her plate and took a sip of her wine before answering, "My publicist has set up appearances on morning shows, talk shows, that sort of thing. I think there are actually only six televised appearances and a couple of radio interviews, but they're spread out over two weeks time."

"And they just ask you questions about the book?"

"Usually, yes. But I'm sure with the wedding coinciding with the release, they will ask personal questions as well."

"Would you be uncomfortable if I went with you?" Edward held his breath as he waited for her answer. He knew that Jake wasn't planning to travel with her those two weeks, but he could only hope she would allow him to accompany her.

Bella studied him for a full minute before asking, "You'd really want to do that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To be with you, of course. To support you."

Bella pushed her fork around her plate for a moment as she contemplated his request. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she would love nothing more that to have Edward by her side for the upcoming tour.

"I think I would like it very much if you were there with me."

Once again, a comfortable silence overtook them, as both Edward and Bella considered exactly what was occurring between them. It was Edward who spoke first.

"Where do you find the inspiration for your characters when you write, Bella?"

"Nowhere in particular. They are sometimes a composite of people or personalities that I know or have met. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, I guess. Are they ever born out of your personal experience?"

Bella considered his question for a moment. "I suppose. You are most familiar with your own personal experiences, so that would make it easier to write. I guess I never really thought about it."

"Hmmm," Edward hummed his response as he motioned for Marcus, who quickly removed their plates. He returned with two small plates of cheesecake with caramel sauce.

Bella lifted the first forkful to her lips while Edward watched, enraptured as her lips wrapped around the fork, drawing the creamy confection into her mouth.

"Mmmmm, perfect." Her eyes were closed as she savored the flavor. Edward's whispered 'yes' was almost too low for her to hear, but when she opened her eyes, he was staring at her with no small amount of intensity.

After a few seconds, Edward reached across the table, wiping a drop of caramel from the corner of her mouth with his thumb. A small gasp escaped her when he brought it to his lips, sucking the sweetness from it while never taking his eyes from hers.

Suddenly, she could stand it no longer and leaned toward him, "What is this? What's happening between us?"

"What do you want to happen between us?" Edward reached across the table, covering her hand with his own, tangling their fingers.

"I don't know." Bella was lost in the intensity of his gaze.

"I do. I've known exactly what I want for some time now." He knew he was laying it all on the line. She would either run away or face the attraction she felt for him, he just hoped he knew her well enough, and prayed that he had chosen the right moment to make his revelation.

"What do you want?" Bella could barely take a breath and her heart seemed to be attempting to beat out of her chest as she waited for his answer.

"You."

* * *

**ooooohhhhh!**

**Now, run on over and get some lemonade, and vote for me while you're there (please...)**

**See ya on Thursday!**


	7. Have You Read It?

**I own nothing.**

**You have absolutely blown me away with your response to this story! Thank you so much for coming along with me on this journey. I'm trying to keep up with review replies, but haven't gotten to everyone. Please know that I read and cherish every one!**

**Huge thanks to Sunflower3579 for fixing my messes. She catches so much stuff that I miss and makes it look so much better.**

**Okay, so this chapter may not begin where you thought it would, but just remember what Bella has been through in the last 10 days. Her whole world has been turned inside out and she is reeling a bit. I promise that this chapter and the beginning of the next one are as rough as it gets...low misery, you have my word.**

Coffee. The only thing Bella loved more than waking up to the smell of coffee, was waking up to the smell of coffee at the beach. Her eyes weren't open, but her other senses were fully alert. The smell of coffee from the kitchen, and salty air outside her window, the gentle hum of the ceiling fan as it rotated overhead, the feel of cool sheets as she stretched her legs.

Cool sheets? Bella quickly opened her eyes and focused on the empty space beside her. The empty space that she had expected Edward to occupy.

She was stunned last night as he had made his declaration. He wanted her, but wanted her how? As a friend? They had been friends for years, and he had never indicated that he wanted more from her. Or had she just missed the signals? And if he did want more, did she want it, too?

Her head was beginning to ache as she thought through all that had happened. The rest of the evening had been romantic and sweet. He had asked her to dance, after which, they sat on the double swing, enjoying the music and the sound of the surf. They had gone to bed, snuggled close and drowsy. He hadn't attempted to kiss her, or even said anything else to further the discussion of the obvious attraction between them. But then, neither had she.

And now, she woke alone, wondering what lay ahead this morning. Pulling the comforter back, she rose from the bed and grabbed her swimsuit before heading to the bathroom to prepare for the day. They had decided to spend a leisurely Sunday morning on the beach before venturing out in the afternoon to a few of the local farmer's markets, so she opted to forego the shower until they returned from the beach.

Once she had poured herself a cup of coffee, Bella gathered some fruit, cheeses, crackers and bottled water and threw them all into a small cooler on the table. Glancing out the side door, she could see Edward on the beach, doing his post-run stretches. She envied him the willpower to get up and run. She hadn't even attempted it since they had been here. She dreaded the work it would take to get back into that routine once they arrived home.

Home. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she considered what that might mean. Her home was in Seattle. Edward's was in New York. The had never even discussed what would happen when they returned…home. She couldn't believe she had jumped into this marriage without considering all of the repercussions. It wasn't like her at all. She always thought out every decision, every move, before she made it. But not this time. No, this one time she had thrown caution to the wind and taken the chance.

Bella couldn't deny it… it felt good. Maybe that was because it was Edward and she trusted him. Maybe it was because she was tired of always being the responsible one. Maybe it was because, deep down, it was what she wanted…

Her breath caught as she considered that thought. Was it what she wanted? She was comfortable with Edward. Loved him dearly, and crushed on him terribly in their younger years. But did she _want _this?

"Ugh! Stop thinking, Bella. This is vacation and you're supposed to be relaxing!" She shook her head, glad that Edward wasn't within hearing distance as she cleared her thoughts. She tossed sunscreen into the beach bag and headed out the door.

Spreading her towel out beside Edward's and kicking off her flip-flops, Bella sat and began applying sunscreen on her legs. When a shadow fell across the end of her towel, she looked up at a very wet Edward. He gave her an evil grin before leaning forward, shaking the seawater from his hair, raining the cold droplets down onto Bella, laughing as she squealed and slapped at his legs.

He laughed as he sat behind her, stretching his long legs out on either side of hers. He squeezed sunscreen out onto his hands and began to rub it onto her back and shoulders.

"Thank you. I can't believe I've managed to escape a sunburn so far." Her fair skin usually cooked any time she had prolonged exposure to the sun. She had been diligent to apply sunscreen, not wanting to endure a burn.

Edward's fingers gently traced down her arms, "You do have a golden glow, though." He pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her as she relaxed into his embrace. They sat quietly watching the surf for a few minutes before Bella turned and looked up at him.

"Edward, about last night…"

"Yes?" He met her gaze and held it until she turned away.

"I wanted to say thank you."

"Your welcome." Edward knew there was more she wanted to say. He waited patiently, allowing her time to gather her courage. It didn't take long.

"I have some questions."

"I have some answers."

Bella bit her lip and took a deep breath. She desperately wanted to ask him about his declaration, but wasn't brave enough to start there. "Umm… the rings? Can you tell me about the rings?"

Edward smiled and shook his head. He knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't ask him about what he said last night. She would worry and fret over it until it came tumbling out in a moment of unguarded panic. Or she would overthink and overanalyze it until she had to ask or she wouldn't be able to sleep. Well, if this is where she needed to start, he could work with that. At least she was talking and not running.

"The morning of the interview, after you agreed to marry me, I went to my Mom and asked her for my grandmother's ring. She had been holding it for me for years. I asked Alice for your ring size and took it to a jeweler. It was easy enough to choose matching wedding bands. I gave Alice your band after you agreed to wear the diamond."

Bella looked down at the rings on her left hand, twisting them gently.

"Anything else?"

Her brows furrowed, "What?"

"You said 'questions'. Was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

She met his eyes for a moment, but quickly looked away. Pushing herself to stand, she shook her head, "No, nothing else right now. I'm going for a swim."

Edward caught her hand, holding her in place as he whispered, "You only have to ask, Bella."

He gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it and watching her walk into the water. He was chipping away, slowly, but surely. She would ask, or demand, an explanation of him. It was only a matter of time. The only problem was that time was getting short. They would leave in a few days and be caught in the whirlwind of the media tour, and he knew her well enough to know that she would use the tour as an excuse to not face the feelings that were beginning to surface.

He watched her swim for a few minutes before flipping onto his stomach and stretching out on the towel. Within minutes, he was dozing in the warm sunlight, a content smile on his lips.

Cold. Ice cold. Edward jerked upright at the sensation of freezing cold water on his sun-heated skin. "What the hell…"

Bella was laughing and as he turned to face her, she scrambled up onto her feet and began to run. Of course, his natural instinct was to give chase. He caught up to her easily, catching her around the waist and yanking her back against his body. She was squealing as she fought against him.

"Fighting me will only make it worse." He meant his words to be intimidating, but his laughter lessened the effect. He flipped her up over his shoulder and gave her a firm swat on her behind.

"Edward!" She was laughing and grasping at his waist in an attempt to right herself. It was no use, and seconds later, she found herself flying through the air as Edward flung her into the waves. She surfaced to find him roaring with laughter in waist deep water. When the next wave washed over them, she grasped his swim trunks and yanked hard, nearly exposing him entirely before he caught the waistband. When he bent to pull them up, she pounced on him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She threw all of her weight into him, desperately trying to push him forward into the water.

"Oh, little girl, you really shouldn't have done that!" Edward reached up and grasped her arms while suddenly bending at the waist. He launched her from his back, flipping her over him and back into the water.

It happened so quickly and caught Bella completely by surprise. When she came up, she was sputtering and coughing, but she was still smiling. Edward reached out to steady her, pulling her against his chest, wrapping one arm around her waist and smoothing the hair out of her face with the other.

"I did warn you, Bella. Are you alright?"

"I had to try – " Her smile faded as she looked up and found him watching her with an unfathomable expression. He was so close and so warm, and she found that she could not look away. His fingers cupped her cheek as his thumb drew along her bottom lip. She couldn't breathe.

"You only have to ask, Bella." His voice was low and smooth.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she whispered, "Please."

His mouth pressed against hers before she could draw a breath. His lips were gentle, but insistent, as his hands tangled into her hair, holding her to him. She grasped his shoulders, pulling him closer to her as his tongue caressed her mouth.

Edward could think of nothing but the feel of Bella's lips, her tongue, and her body pressed into his as he lowered one hand to the small of her back, bringing her fully against him. He felt her knees buckle and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist to support her weight as he reluctantly pulled his mouth from hers. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck as he tried to slow his breathing and bring his body under control.

It was only when he felt her trembling that he pulled back to meet her eyes. The fear and trepidation he saw there shocked him. Her voice was low and hesitant.

"You're my best friend, Edward." He heard what she did not say. They had crossed a line and she feared that their relationship would be damaged. He could at least reassure her of this one thing.

"That won't change, Bella." He drew her against his body, holding her head against his chest as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, "Regardless of whatever else happens between us, that won't change."

He held her for several minutes, until she finally pulled away from his embrace, her eyes looking anywhere but at him.

"I need to shower. And to think."

Edward nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before diving headfirst into the next wave that rolled in. He could give her space and time to think, but not too much more of it. Their time was quickly running out and he feared that if something didn't give soon, he would lose the progress he had made with her already.

He'd loved her for some time now, but had no idea that she felt anything other than friendship for him. He knew now that she did. She had unknowingly admitted it, and somehow, he had to get her to realize it within the next week.

***FTDF***

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the farmer's and seafood markets. Fresh vegetables and crab were always a good choice, according to Edward. He had been increasingly agitated throughout the afternoon, and as they neared the cottage, Bella couldn't help but worry.

"Edward, have I done something to upset you?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Edward cut his eyes over to glance at her before quickly returning his focus to the road.

"You seem, I don't know, maybe…um…" She couldn't find a word for it. He didn't seem angry, "…uneasy?"

Edward heaved a sigh, "My fingers are itching. I need a piano."

Bella hadn't considered that he needed that outlet. For her, writing was her escape, her go to when she needed to work through something. She knew it was the same for Edward, but his went so much deeper at times. Music was his outlet for everything. She had leaned on him for support this week, but never considered that she was pulling him away from his drug of choice – his piano. It only took a minute for inspiration to strike.

"Wait, turn in there," she pointed to a parking lot just before their street. He turned in and pulled to a stop, watching in confusion as she jumped from the car and ran into the church, whose parking lot they currently occupied.

She was gone for a few minutes, only to return with a giddy grin on her face. Yanking his door open, Bella reached for the keys and then Edward's hand, pulling him from the vehicle.

She refused to answer his questions, simply leading him into the church where an older woman stood waiting just inside the door. Bella turned to him excitedly, "Edward, this is Mrs. Harris. She is the administrative assistant to the pastor here."

Edward offered his hand, "Mrs. Harris, I'm Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you." He looked curiously at Bella, but it was the elder lady who spoke.

"Edward, Bella tells me you are on your honeymoon." At his nod, she continued, "She also tells me you are in need of a piano. You are welcome to play here anytime. I work from 8 in the morning until 5 p.m., but someone is usually here in the evenings as well."

He was beyond excited as he thanked her. She quickly showed him where the lights were and left them to get comfortable. Once he was seated at the piano and gently running his hands over the keys, Bella stepped back and smiled.

"I'm going to head to the cottage and get dinner started. Stay as long as you like."

"Bella, thank you for this." He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips before pressing it against his cheek and meeting her eyes. "You understand me like no other."

When he released her hand, she turned to go, walking slowly as he began to play. Her emotions were suddenly in turmoil as she made her way back to the cottage. She pushed them aside long enough to unload their purchases and start dinner, but when she had nothing more to occupy her mind, she was forced to face the feelings she had been shoving aside since that kiss in the water this morning.

If she were honest, she would have to admit that those feelings had surfaced long before that kiss. In fact, it seemed as though they had been there much longer. But was the risk worth it? If whatever was happening between them didn't last, she would lose so much more than just her best friend. She would lose her family. In reality, that's what the Cullens were to her – family. But as terrifying as it was to consider losing them, the thought of losing Edward was nearly crippling.

Her head was spinning with confusion when she heard the door open. Looking over her shoulder, she watched Edward stroll into the room, decidedly more relaxed than he had been all afternoon. He smiled at her as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I feel much better. Thank you, Bella."

"I'm glad. Are you hungry? I have everything ready so it will only take a few minutes to get it on the table."

"I'll help you."

They worked quietly together, Edward gathering the fruit and salads while Bella pulled the out the tray of crab cakes that were warming in the oven. Minutes later, they were seated comfortably at the table, eating in a companionable silence. As had become his routine, once Edward had consumed most of his meal, he began with the questions.

"So, when writing dialogue, do you reference real life conversations, or do you create it to suit the plot?"

"Ummm… some of both, I suppose. I mean, you have to create most of it to fit the plot, but I do use some great lines that I have heard or said before. Why do you ask? Have you recognized some of your own words in my writing?"

"More than you realize." Edward's words were mumbled quietly as his brow furrowed and he pushed a bit of salad around his plate with his fork.

"Are you – Edward, are you upset about that?"

He dropped his fork and met her eyes, his own blazing with intent, "Have you read that book?"

Her eyes widened, and she gave an almost disbelieving laugh, "I wrote it, remember?"

He leaned forward, pushing his plate aside and placing his hands on the table, "Yes, but have you read it? Taken it in as a story and just read it as a whole?"

"I don't need to read it. I know what it says."

"I want you to read it, Bella." He was standing now, beginning to pace behind his chair.

Bella was becoming agitated as well, "What is it about my book that has you so out of sorts, Edward? You question me every day, asking about plots, characters and details I haven't thought about since editing. What's next? Are you checking my grammar as well?"

Edward grabbed the book and held it up, waving it forcefully as his voice rose slightly, "This is us, Bella! Conversations we've had, places we've been together, fights, jokes, all of it! You wrote our story! Tell me, how do you write with this kind of passion, this kind of love, if it's not a part of you?" He tossed the book onto the table in front of her. "Read it Bella, because you've captured me perfectly on those pages."

Walking out of the house, Edward slammed the door behind him and headed toward the beach. He hadn't meant to let his emotions get the best of him, but it seemed to just pour out of him without his consent. He certainly hadn't meant to hurt her, but the look on her face as he stormed out seemed to indicate that he had. He took a deep breath, rubbing his hands over his face and up through his hair as he sat in the sand. For a moment, he took in the stars and moonlight reflecting off of the water and wished he was sharing it with Bella, holding her against him as they listened to the surf.

He had always read her books and thought it might be fun for them to discuss it while spending time together. But the moment he began reading, he could see it. In every phrase, every word. It was their story, with some of the details altered. And the one thing he had been desperate for her to realize for days now – she loved him. There was no possibility that she could write the emotion, the pure love that was found in those pages, if it were not also a part of her. She had already acknowledged that she didn't love Jake, but would she realize her love for him?

After a while, Edward stood and began walking down the beach, following the lights from the nearby houses as he tried to clear his mind. His frustration was no longer with Bella, but himself for being impatient and unable to wait for the opportune moment. Instead, he had lashed out at her when she didn't quickly understand the reason for his questions. Perhaps he had already destroyed any hope he had.

Inside the cottage, Bella sat for several minutes, staring at the cover of her novel as she tried to understand what had just happened. They had shared a perfect day and a comfortable meal together and it had suddenly exploded in a matter of seconds.

Pushing her chair from the table, Bella rose and picked up the book from the table where Edward had tossed it. Carrying it with her, she sat on the couch and glanced out the window to see if she could spot Edward. The only thing visible was the moonlight and its reflection on the water. She turned her eyes back to the book in her hands, her brow furrowed in concentration as though it might speak audibly to her if she concentrated hard enough. Taking a deep breath, she flipped open the cover and through several pages as she began to scan the familiar words.

Nearly three hours later, Edward had still not returned and Bella was a mess. Her cheeks were tearstained and streaked with remnants of her mascara. Her eyes were red and puffy and she struggled, at times, to catch her breath. It was true, she had written their story. How had she not seen it while going through the edits? How had she not realized that her simple crush had long since become an enduring love for her best friend?

Obviously, Edward had recognized it. Was he frustrated with her because she had written something so personal, or because she had never told him? Or was his anger toward her simply because he could not return her feelings? He certainly seemed to feel _something_ for her. It was nearing midnight and he was still gone. Bella worried that even when he came back, things between them would be irrevocably changed.

Another 30 minutes passed and Bella was too exhausted to keep her eyes open any longer. She changed into a soft tank top and shorts and crawled into bed, curling her knees to her chest and trying, in vain, to keep more tears from falling.

* * *

**Okay, so I wanted to address a couple of things that have come up in reviews, some of which were anonymous, so I couldn't respond.**

**1. Wouldn't half of the wedding guests have been Jacob's family? If you remember, it was a very small affair, just the closest family and friends. By the time the wedding happened, Jake's family would have known what he had done and would not have attended (how awkward would that be?). I never addressed this, but probably should have. His family would leave it alone, because Jake was the one who had wronged Bella. I realize this is improbable in the real world, but I chose to tell E and B's story rather than Jake's. We will hear more from Jake's side a little later in the story.**

**2. Some of you have been frustrated with Bella's reluctance to respond to Edward's obvious feelings for her. Please remember what she has been through in the last week or so. She thought she was marrying someone else, was betrayed by him, realized she was never in love with him, and has now learned that Edward has feelings of more than friendship for her. She is surely a little overwhelmed and probably not thinking clearly at all. Bear with her, I promise that by next weeks posts, she will put your mind at ease.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys always make me smile and strive to be a better writer.**


	8. Notes and Letters

**I own nothing.**

**Your support for this story overwhelms me! Thank you for your encouraging words, even when you are frustrated with Bella or even with the ever-patient Edward for finally reaching his limit and leaving! I'm still trying to catch up with the reviews, but please know that I read and cherish every single one.**

**Sunflower3759 is AMAZING! She always cleans up my messes and does it so quickly! I did make a few very tiny changes to this chapter once she gave it back to me, so any mistakes are all mine.**

**Okay, finally, I know you are gonna be frustrated with much of this chapter, but please read all the way to the end... It's so worth it.**

Bella stood on the deck, watching the occasional runner on the beach. She sipped her cooling coffee as she pulled the folded paper from her pocket. Flipping it open, she let her eyes wander across his bold, elegant script.

_Bella,_

_Went for a run and to play the piano for a while. Enjoy your morning._

_Edward_

Nothing personal or affectionate. Concise and to the point. Bella didn't know whether to be relieved or devastated. If she were honest, she would have to admit it was the latter. She never heard when he came home last night, but she had wanted to talk to him first thing this morning. She wanted to know where they stood.

But he had been gone when she awoke. She smelled the coffee and rose quickly, hoping to find him lounging in the kitchen, reading the paper as she had two mornings ago when he teased her about her oatmeal. However, this morning, she had found the kitchen empty, with only a pot of coffee and his impersonal note waiting for her.

They had argued before. Many times. They would argue, disagree, fight…passionately, but they would always talk it out in the end. There were times when it took a few days for them to settle an argument, but this was different. They were married now and Bella was sure that the longer things between them were unsettled, the more damage it would do to their friendship.

The problem, however, was now Bella knew that she wanted so much more than just friendship. She loved him and wanted him to love her in return.

Scrubbing her hand across her face, she returned to the kitchen, placing her empty cup in the sink and dropping the note onto the counter. She quickly flipped it over and scrawled her own message onto the back of it before showering and dressing for the day. It seemed obvious that Edward was upset and hadn't wanted to talk to her this morning and she couldn't sit around fretting about it – she would worry herself sick.

Dropping her purse beside the door, she threw together a chicken salad and cut up some fruit, leaving both in the refrigerator. She added a line to her note, letting Edward know that she had left something for his lunch before grabbing her purse and keys and locking the door behind her. Thirty minutes later, she was strolling through the riverfront area, stopping into little shops, picking up small gifts to take home to her family and friends. And wishing the entire time that Edward was with her.

***FTDF***

Edward's hands ran roughly through his hair as his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched. No matter how hard he tried, his fingers seemed to tangle and slip along the keys of the baby grand. He wanted to scream in frustration, but thought that might be frowned upon in the quiet church sanctuary.

When he had arrived back at the cottage in the early hours of the morning, he found Bella already sleeping. She was curled in on herself, clutching a pillow, with tearstained cheeks. She slept fitfully and he hadn't really slept at all.

He wanted to be a comfort for her. To support her in the aftermath of Jacob's rejection and allow her time to slowly realize how much he loved her. How much _in love_ he was with her. But then he had read her book, her very own words, and knew she loved him as well. She just didn't realize it. Then they had shared that kiss yesterday, and she had found him a place to play piano… by the time they were face to face at dinner, his emotions were all over the place. It was no surprise that he lost control of them so easily.

But he had pushed too far, too fast, and had hurt her. Rather than being a comfort, he had left her alone most of the night, and like a coward, he had left again this morning. He intended to go for a run, but ended up just walking along the waterfront for a couple of hours before ending up where he was at this moment – sitting at the piano, unable to focus, and frustrating himself further.

He glanced at his watch, realizing it was no longer morning, but early afternoon, and rose from the bench with the intention of finding Mrs. Harris. He was startled when he found her just outside the door, sitting in the lobby of the church, typing away on her laptop.

"Mrs. Harris?"

She looked up, her fingers ceasing their movement, "Edward! I hope you don't mind my listening. You play beautifully and I just couldn't help myself. Have you finished for the day?"

Edward smiled shyly at her, "No, ma'am, I don't mind at all. Thank you. I am finished for the day, but I would like to return tomorrow if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Why don't you bring that sweet wife of yours as well. Wouldn't want her thinking I'm trying to keep you all to myself."

Edward smiled briefly before a frown marred his face, "Thanks. I'll ask her. See you in the morning."

Edward headed out into the sunshine as she bid him goodbye, while gathering her laptop and files. By the time he reached the cottage, he was determined to look Bella in the eye and admit his feelings to her. He had never kept anything from her, except this, and he was seeing first hand the damage it was doing between them.

Pushing the door open, he called out for her as soon as he was inside.

"Bella?" Hearing no response, he opened the bedroom door, checking the closet and the bathroom as well. He called her name again as he walked to the deck. Finding no sign of her, he realized he was alone in the house as he stepped into the empty kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, twisted the cap off, and downed nearly half of the bottle before seeing her note on the counter.

_Edward,_

_Went shopping, I'll bring back something for dinner. There are croissants in the pantry and the chicken salad and fruit are in the fridge. Enjoy your day._

_Bella_

He set about preparing the meal she had left for him, but was riddled with guilt as he sat down to eat. He had left her alone, without a care for her wellbeing – physical or emotional – and she had thought to fix lunch for him before she left for the day. He loved her, but didn't deserve her.

***FTDF***

Loading the last of her bags into the trunk of the rental car, Bella tossed her purse onto the passenger seat and headed back toward the large drawbridge that would take her over the sound and onto the island that was Wrightsville Beach. She would miss it when they left in a few days, but would definitely make plans to come back in the near future.

She pulled into the parking lot of a Chinese restaurant, quickly ordering and paying for her chicken lo mein and Edward's cashew chicken. While she waited for the food, she pulled her phone from her purse and checked for any missed calls or text messages. To her great disappointment, there had been none. She sighed heavily, but shoved her phone back in her pocket just as they came out with her order.

Less than ten minutes later, she pulled into the driveway of the cottage and wondered what she would find when she went inside. Grabbing their food, she decided she would unload the bags from the trunk after dinner. Opening the door, she dropped the keys onto the table in the entry and paused when she saw Edward sleeping soundly on the sofa, one arm tucked under his head while the other rested across his chest. He looked so peaceful that she didn't have the heart to wake him, but did spend a few minutes taking in his sun-kissed skin, the slight stubble on his chin, the golden-red highlights in his already stunningly bronze hair…

Shaking her head and blinking a couple of times to clear the Edward-induced fog, she quietly placed the bag on the kitchen counter and began to pull out the cartons. She grabbed a couple of plates from the cabinet and was startled when she turned back around to find Edward standing in the doorway.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi." She tore her eyes away from him to continue setting the table. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment until Bella smiled up at him.

"I got Chinese. You still love cashew chicken, right?"

"Yeah, it's still my favorite. Thanks." He wanted to say he loved _her_, but knew that would be pushing it at the moment. He wanted to tell her she looked beautiful, that she was everything to him, but instead he walked over to pull two glasses from the cabinet and fill them with iced tea.

"Edward, I think we should talk, and I – "

She was cut off by the sound of Edward's phone ringing. He sighed and closed his eyes as he pulled it from his pocket. He glanced at the screen before meeting her eyes. She knew immediately that he wanted to take the call and nodded and waved her hand toward the phone. She watched as he swiped his finger across the screen before returning to the task of plating their dinner. However, she couldn't help but be a little unsettled by what she heard as he walked out of the room, headed toward the deck.

"Hey Lauren." There was a silent pause before he chuckled, "I miss you too, honey. How are you?"

Edward's voice faded as he walked out onto the deck. _Honey?_ He called her honey. Bella felt a moment of panic before taking a deep breath and reminding herself that 'honey' was his usual name for most of the women in his life. Of course, realizing that 'Lauren' was a woman in his life that she was unfamiliar with brought on a whole different kind of panic. Who was she? Was she significant to him? A million questions and thoughts ran through her mind as she carried her plate and glass to the table and sat down to eat.

She pushed her food around on the plate, eating very little as she listened for him to re-enter the house. He never did. After about an hour, she cleaned up the remnants of her meal and rinsed her plate before loading it in the dishwasher. She stared for a moment at his untouched cashew chicken before making the decision to warm it for him. She placed it in the microwave, warming it and then carrying the plate and his tea to the deck.

Bella noticed that, at some point, he had retrieved his IPad and was staring intently at it as he held his phone to his ear. When she sat the plate and drink on the table, he smiled up and mouthed 'thanks' before picking up the glass to take a sip. Bella nodded and turned to go, but her steps faltered as she heard his next words.

"Lauren, you know it's only temporary. As soon as we get back to Seattle, I'll fly you in and we can work this out, I promise."

Closing the door behind her, Bella squeezed her eyes shut and tried to steady her breathing. Of course, he had a woman in his life. He was _Edward_. He'd had women falling at his feet since high school. She just couldn't reconcile his words and actions over the last several days with the fact that he considered them 'temporary' and that he intended to be with _her_ when they returned to Seattle.

Bella could quickly feel herself falling apart and had no intention of letting Edward see it. She all but ran to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her and pacing frantically while she tried to get herself under control. When she could finally breathe normally, she decided to take a bath. She knew if she could just relax and think things through, she could make it through this. She also knew that Edward would not disturb her there and right now, she didn't want to see or talk to him.

She grabbed her small case and unzipped it, looking for the bath salts she brought with her. She found the bottle and shook some into the tub as it began filling. Stepping back out into the room, Bella gathered her Ipod and pajamas, heading back into the bathroom, and locking the door before sinking into the hot bath.

Edward tucked his phone back into his pocket before gathering his empty plate and glass and walking back into the house. He knew Lauren would have a thousand questions and information for him, but he had no idea the phone call would take that long. He wanted to spend the evening with Bella, confessing everything to her, yet they hadn't even had the chance to speak more than twenty words to one another since she arrived at the cottage hours ago.

Closing the dishwasher door, Edward pressed the start button and turned the lights off in the kitchen before heading to the bedroom. Opening the door, he found it empty and walked over to the bathroom.

"Bella?" He knocked softly. Hearing no response, he pressed his ear close to the door and listened. He heard the gentle movement of water and glanced over to the nightstand on Bella's side of the bed. Her Ipod wasn't where she normally left it and he knew she must be relaxing in the bath.

Heaving a sigh, Edward changed into his cotton sleep pants and went back out to the couch. Pulling his laptop from his bag, he opened it and began looking over the emails and contracts that Lauren had sent him.

It was dark, and his neck hurt. Edward opened his eyes and lifted his head, realizing he must have fallen asleep some time ago. Lifting the laptop, he placed it on the table beside the couch before closing it and stretching his arms above his head. Pushing up from where he had been sitting for hours, Edward walked to the bedroom door, opening it quietly. The light from the hallway illuminated the room just enough that he could see Bella curled up on her side of the bed, the comforter pulled up and tucked under her chin. He wanted nothing more than to curl up behind her and wrap her in his arms. But with things up in the air between them, he knew she would probably not appreciate the gesture.

Making a quick decision, he closed the door and stretched out once again on the couch, where, for the second night, he slept very little.

***FTDF***

For the second morning in as many days, Bella woke to a note from Edward. This one simply said he went for a run. Nothing about enjoying her day or seeing her later, just that he was out.

Bella decided to get dressed and wait for him to return. She was determined to straighten this out once and for all. Once she had pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top, Bella unzipped her suitcase and pulled out one of the books she brought to pass the time. However, when she lifted the top of the case, she came face to face with two things she tossed in there on a whim and hadn't thought about since.

The letter her mother had left at the Cullen's home on the day of her wedding, and the interview video Carlisle had given to her.

Picking up the letter, she let the lid of her suitcase fall back as she sat on the edge of the bed. She turned the envelope over in her hand, debating whether to read it or toss it in the trash. After a few minutes, curiosity got the best of her and she opened the letter. She was unprepared, in her current state of mind, for her mother's words.

_Isabella,_

_I am sure you will be angry when you find I am not in attendance today. I could not, in good conscience, expose myself to yet another scheme of yours._

_I am sure it comes as no surprise to you that I was completely unprepared to be a mother when you were born, but I did try to make the best of it as your father was so thrilled to become a parent. I never dreamed I would lose him in the process. His entire world revolved around you. Isabella needs this… We should take Isabella there… Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. He made vows to me, and where other women were unsuccessful in taking him from me, you succeeded._

_So I left, and eventually found a man who could love me the way I wanted to be loved. Phil was amazing until you visited that summer. Then it seems you cast your spell on him as well. There was never another school break or holiday that he didn't suggest bringing you out to visit. He even offered to bring you out to live with us! You took him from me as well._

_And now, I find that the man you were going to marry is only a front for your relationship with someone else? You destroy lives wherever you go, Isabella, and I refuse to sit by and be a party to it anymore._

_I intend to pay Jacob a visit and get to the bottom of this farce. And don't think I won't warn the Cullens as well. You are robbing Edward of the chance to be happy, to truly love a woman that wants only his love. Just as you robbed me of mine._

_Enjoy your marriage, Isabella, because once Edward finds out what a selfish, self-centered leech you truly are, it will be very short lived._

_Renee_

Bella felt as though a weight was settled on her chest and she struggled to breathe. Her mother's animosity toward her had always confused her. She had no idea what she could possibly have done as a child that would cause Renee to dislike her so much. However, reading it from Renee's perspective made Bella angry. What mother was that selfish?

As she scanned the letter again, Bella's eyes settled on the last couple of paragraphs, and while she saw her mother's selfish ramblings for exactly what they were, she clearly recognized herself in the latter part of what she read.

She was robbing Edward of the chance to be happy. Whether it be Lauren or another woman of his choosing, she had taken away his freedom to pursue a relationship. At least for the time being.

Bella dropped to her knees as the full weight of her choices hit her. She had allowed Edward to step in and take care of her rather than facing up to the truth – Jacob didn't love her and she didn't love him. She married Edward, forcing him into a marriage that was one of convenience, for her at least, even if she realized after the fact that she loved him.

And the worst of all, she had damaged her relationship with Edward, with Alice, and with the rest of the Cullen family… her family. Her mother was right, she was selfish. She had taken everything that Edward offered and spent the last week hardly considering what she might offer him. She hadn't looked beyond her own circumstances to realize he might have feelings for her, or for someone else.

She allowed herself several minutes to fall apart before pulling out her phone and dialing a familiar number. It rang twice before Alice answered.

"Hello? Bella?"

The line was silent for a full minute as Bella tried to find her voice. When she finally did, it was a struggle to speak around the lump in her throat.

"Alice?"

Alice was immediately alarmed by the sound of Bella's voice.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. Please, tell everyone I'm so sorry."

"What happened? Are you alright? Is Edward there with you?" Alice continued to fire questions at Bella, who had begun to cry again.

"I'm sorry. I never should have let it go this far. I didn't realize how selfish I was being. Tell them for me, please." There was silence then for a moment before Alice's phone beeped and she pulled it away from her ear to see that Bella had disconnected the call. She wasted no time in dialing Edward's number.

***FTDF***

His run had been punishing this morning. Edward had run as far as he usually did, but then pushed past it to try to work through some of his frustration. He had just finished his stretches and downed nearly an entire bottle of water when his phone vibrated.

He pulled the earphone from his right ear and glanced at the display of his phone before answering.

"Hey, Alice, you're up early."

"What the hell did you do, Edward?"

"Pardon me?"

"Where are you?"

"I just finished my run. I'm almost back to the cottage now. What's going on, Al?" Edward had already picked up his speed at the sound of Alice's voice. Something wasn't right and all he could think was that he wanted, no, needed to see Bella.

"I just got a call from your _wife_, and she's upset. Like, crying hysterically, apologizing and nearly incoherent kind of upset. What happened?"

Edward was nearing the cottage and once again picked up his pace. "I'm not sure, Al. I'll call you back, okay?"

"Fix this!" Edward didn't have the opportunity to respond as Alice disconnected. He pushed his phone back into his pocket and crossed the deck in three strides. Entering the house, he called out for Bella. When she didn't answer, he headed straight for the bedroom. He was unnerved by the sight before him.

"What are you doing?" She didn't answer for a moment. She just continued pulling her clothes from the hangers and folding them before placing them inside her suitcase. After folding her third shirt, she cleared her throat.

"I'm going to head on into New York. I can meet with Jane and the publishing rep about a few new ideas I've been tossing around for my next book before the media tour starts."

Edward frowned as she walked back into the closet, "Why?"

"Well, I thought it might be easier to have some direction from them before starting something new. I can get some outlines done during the down time while traveling."

"That's not what I mean. Why are you running?"

"I'm not ru – "

"You are! I want to know why. You owe me at least that much, Bella." He watched as she continued to place items in her smaller bag, her hands beginning to shake as she remained silent. When he could take no more, Edward grasped the bottle of lotion from her hand and tossed it onto the bed. "Stop. Just – just stop and talk to me."

Bella was trembling and Edward could see she was fighting tears as she stood staring down at her open suitcase. Sucking in a breath, she whispered, "Please, just let me go."

"I can't, honey. Let me help you. Is this about Jake? Has he called again?"

Edward sighed in relief when she shook her head. "Then what is it? I'm sorta at a loss here, B."

Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths to steel her resolve, Bella reached for another stack of clothing and placed it in the suitcase, "I need to finish packing this up if I want to make the last flight. You can stay until the end of the week like we planned, if you'd like."

"Damn it, Bella! Look at me!" He was angry. She knew he would be, but it would be a clean break. Maybe in a few months they could meet back up and things would be alright between them. She had to hope.

Edward watched as her eyes darted everywhere around the room, but refused to meet his. When he reached his limit, he grasped her chin in his hand and turned her face toward him, "Look. At. Me."

When their eyes met, he inhaled sharply at what he saw. He expected fire and determination, but was met with resignation and sorrow. Tears immediately spilled out and ran down her cheeks. When she spoke, it was barely above a whisper, but was intensely sincere.

"I don't even know how to begin, Edward. I'm so sorry I let you give up so much. I want you to be happy."

"Have I given you any reason to believe I'm not?"

She shook her head, but continued, losing herself in her thoughts, "I knew it was a sacrifice and that it would be hard, but it's too much. I've been so scared of messing up and risking my friendship with you and Alice and your parents, and I love them so much." She was talking so fast that Edward had to struggle to keep up.

"But you were there for me like you always are and I loved you so much for that. I didn't even know I was in love with you until you told me to read the book and you were angry and left and we didn't talk and now I feel like I'm losing you to – "

Her words were cut off by Edward's mouth claiming hers, his arms wrapping tightly around her body and pulling her against him. He was, at first, aggressive and almost rough with her as his body and emotions were overcome with her inadvertent admission of love. As he fought to get them under control, his lips and tongue became gentle and slow, as his hands came up to cradle her face. When he felt the tears continue to fall, he broke the kiss, and met her eyes as he stroked across her cheek with his thumb.

"Does that feel like you're losing me? I love you so much, Bella."

* * *

**Ummm... See ya Thursday?**


	9. Going All In

**Still don't own it.**

**I have been overwhelmed with real life this week and have been awful at review replies. Please know that I read and treasure each one, and I promise to try and do better. Thank you so much for your love for this story.**

**Sunflower3759 is amazing!**

"_Does that feel like you're losing me? I love you so much, Bella."_

Edward gently brushed his lips against Bella's, tasting the salty moisture from her tears. She met his eyes, searching deeply for any sign of insincerity.

"You love me?" Her whispered question brought a tender smile to his face.

"I do. I have for a long time, Bella."

"I love you." Her words were breathless, imploring, begging him to believe her.

"I know. I've been waiting for you to catch up." He wasn't sure if he meant his words to be cocky and playful or gentle and endearing. Either way, she could not doubt the sincerity in them. His eyes dropped to her lips and she couldn't keep away from him any longer. Launching herself against him, Bella grasped the sides of Edward's face, consuming his mouth with her own.

Edward felt as though his entire body had been set ablaze. His hands fisted her tank top, holding her tightly against his body. It was only when her fingers tangled in his hair that he felt the cold, wet tendrils on his neck. Reluctantly pulling his lips from hers, Edward pressed his face into her neck, feeling her heart pounding the same increased rhythm as his own.

"I need to shower."

Bella shivered at the feel of his lips as he spoke against her skin. Lifting his head, he met her uncertain gaze.

"I'm sweaty from my run, and I smell. I promise I'll be quick. Will you…" Glancing at her open suitcase, his brow furrowed, "Will you wait? Please."

Bella dropped her eyes and gave a tiny nod. Edward lifted her face and brought his lips to hers, once again whispering his love for her before pressing a gentle kiss against them and turning toward the bathroom.

She watched him as he moved, pulling his shirt over his head as he walked. He glanced up just before closing the door, offering her a small, almost shy smile.

Edward made quick work of his shower, and when he walked out into the living room, he found Bella sitting in the middle of the couch. She held a bottle of water in her hands and was staring blankly at the floor in front of her. She looked up as he came closer, reaching for a bottle of water that sat on the table in front of the couch, offering it to him as he sat beside her.

As he opened the bottle and brought it to his lips, Bella couldn't help but take in the sight of him. He wore khaki shorts, a snug red t-shirt and was barefoot. His hair was damp from his shower and he hadn't shaved, so his morning stubble drew her attention to his perfect jawline. When her eyes finally drifted up to his, he was watching her intently, a look of apprehension on his face.

"How long?" Her trembling voice surprised him, but the question did not. He exhaled slowly as he dropped his eyes to the bottle in his hand.

"A few years, maybe longer. I wanted to tell you last summer, but when I came home you were already seeing Jake. I kept thinking it would fizzle out, but then you were engaged. I wanted you to be happy, so I kept quiet." Shaking his head, Edward chuckled as he looked back up to find her watching him, "You can't imagine how torn I was when I found out about Leah. One minute I felt like the luckiest bastard alive because now I had a chance, and the next, I felt sick for being so happy about something that would make you so miserable."

There were several minutes of silence as Bella thought about what Edward had revealed. Unable to stand sitting beside him without contact, she slowly reached for his hand. At her touch, Edward immediately twined their fingers together, bringing them to rest on his leg as his thumb stroked gently across hers.

"I wish you had said something." Her words were whispered, but Edward heard the longing in them. He knew exactly what she was thinking… all the lost time, the turmoil and hurt. It might have all been avoided if he had only said something. She broke into his thoughts with her next words, "I wish I had said something."

His eyes shot up to meet hers as he struggled to understand. She held his gaze as she continued.

"I always loved you, but never considered my constant attraction to you as anything more than a schoolgirl crush. It was always too big a risk to think it might be more."

Edward smiled and brought her hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her palm before bringing it against his chest. "Well, we're here now. Together. And all those other relationships and experiences have just made us who we are today. And I love the girl you are, Bella. The loving, kind, compassionate, smart, funny, clumsy and sexy woman you are." He frowned and looked down at their joined hands, "But I can't let you go, not now. Please tell me you're staying here with me. Don't go."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," she whispered, but might as well have shouted for the relief Edward felt. "But what happens when we go home? I live in Seattle and you're in New York. And what about Lauren?"

"What about Lauren? She'll be fine with whatever we decide."

His nonchalance regarding this woman had Bella alarmed. "I've been where she is, Edward. Jake married someone else and left me hanging. Yes, the circumstances were different, but regardless of that, I won't share you with anyone. Either we're all in, or I'm out."

Edward's eyes widened when he realized their misunderstanding. "Lauren is my agent. She called to bring me up to date about some ongoing projects. I don't – there isn't anything between us, Bella."

"Then why did you tell her we were temporary and that you would fly her to Seattle to work it out?"

Edward stared at her blankly as his mind fought hard to grasp what she might have heard. When it finally came to him, he dropped his head and barked out a laugh. "A temporary hiatus. We were talking about a hiatus on some film work that we had negotiated. I wanted to take some time off to spend with you and get settled before beginning work on some new music for a couple of films. I'm flying Lauren in to help me find someone local to handle contracts and business related stuff so I can focus on composing."

Turning to face her fully, Edward placed his hands on Bella's cheeks, holding her gaze with his own eyes, blazing with intensity. "Never once, not for a moment, did I ever consider anything about us temporary. You're my forever, Bella."

His mouth caught the sob that escaped her as his hands pulled her to him, his kiss gentle. She fisted his shirt in her hands as she pulled back and rested her forehead against his chest.

"So, what happens now?"

Edward couldn't help the slow grin that spread across his face as he realized the control that he fought so hard for over the last week could finally be unleashed. He leaned down, placing his lips against her ear and whispered huskily, "Well, Mrs. C., I want a real honeymoon with my real wife. So, what happens now, and for the foreseeable future, is my dedicated exploration of every single inch of your body, on and against every surface in this house."

He felt the shuddering breath she drew and the whispered, "Oh, God…" seconds before his mouth took hers in a passionate kiss. Pulling her fully against him, Edward trailed his lips across her cheek and down the side of her neck as her head dropped back and she arched into him.

"Don't stop this time, Edward. Please." Her voice was breathless and full of need. He pulled his lips from the tender spot just below her ear and took her hands, tugging her to stand with him.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Hearing her own words from minutes ago, she shook her head at his smirk.

"You're just a bit too cocky."

"Interesting choice of words." He grinned at her as he pulled her with him toward the bedroom. Closing the door behind them, Edward wasted no time in clearing the bed of Bella's suitcase and clothing.

Turning to face her, Edward offered his hand, but at her hesitation, he closed the space between them, lifting her chin to see her eyes. She swallowed audibly and grasped his shirt tightly in her fists.

"What is it, honey?" Edward brushed his fingers gently across her cheek as he held her gaze.

"Everything has changed, this is the one part of ourselves we've never shared with each other," she whispered.

"Yes, but you're still my best friend, and I'll love you like no other, Bella."

As their lips met, Bella lost herself in the intensity of his kiss. The give and take of their tongues, the tug of hands on clothing, the soft moans and gasps as they began to explore one another. Edward's hand was fisted around the strap of her tank top, tugging it off of her shoulder as his lips descended to the hollow of her throat.

"Baby, this has to come off before I rip it."

Hearing the need in his voice, Bella stepped back and lifted her arms above her head. Edward held her eyes as he grasped the soft cotton and pulled it over her head. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he slid them down her back, unclasping her bra and letting it slide down her arms to the floor. It was only when his hands slid back up to cup her breast and her eyes closed, that he let his eyes drift down to see her beautifully naked body.

"Stunning," he whispered. Her eyes immediately opened and she reached for the hem of his t-shirt. Edward quickly reached over his shoulder, grasping the neck of his shirt and yanking it off over his head. Pulling her against his bare chest, his lips found hers once again as she pushed her shorts and panties over her hips, dropping them to the floor.

She never noticed that they were moving until the back of her legs hit the bed. Bella sat on the edge, pulling Edward with her as her fingers popped the button on his shorts. As she held them tightly, he wiggled free of the remnants of his clothing.

All movement ceased as their eyes met, knowing that everything had been laid bare between them – their fears, doubts, love and now their bodies.

"I love you, Edward."

He smiled that smile she loved so much. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

The third time she repeated the words, his mouth closed over her nipple as he settled over her. She felt his grin against her body as she struggled to repeat the words when his tongue and teeth claimed her tender flesh. He sucked, bit and licked until she was a writhing mess beneath him. Bella fisted one hand in Edward's hair, holding him to her as his hand cupped her intimately, before sliding a finger into her, stroking firmly.

Bella sucked in a sharp breath as she arched up into his touch, begging, "Edward, please. Please!"

Shifting his position, Edward kissed her deeply as he settled between her thighs, his hands moving purposefully to align their bodies.

"Open your eyes, baby." When she complied, Bella's eyes locked with Edward's as her hand came up to cup his cheek. She smiled softly at him and he found the trust and contentment he was searching for. "I love you, Bella. So Much."

As he spoke the words, he pushed into her, joining their bodies completely. Bella shifted her hips, but Edward grasped her thigh tightly while burying his face in her neck.

"Don't move. Just – uh – just give me a second." She could feel his struggle for control as his body trembled above her. When his hand loosened and slid down her thigh, bringing it up higher around his hip, Bella rocked her hips upward against him. It was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled back, then pushed forward again slowly. Over and over, their bodies slid together in a slow rhythm, until Bella released a soft moan as her hands grasped his shoulders and her breathing became more labored.

Bella's hands slid down, holding onto his hips as Edward shifted his weight onto his knees, planting one hand on the bed beside her head and grasping the headboard with the other. The new angle and leverage causing her to whimper in pleasure as he reached places within her that she hadn't known existed.

"That's it, just feel." Edward knew by her breathing and the incredible sounds she was making that she was close. He sped up his movements and pressed harder into her as she met his every thrust. "Come on, baby. Let go."

Her legs shook and her back arched as she cried out in release. Bella had never felt anything as intense as the orgasm that rolled through her. Edward growled as her body gripped him. He grasped the headboard with both hands as his thrusts became increasingly erratic before his own release overtook him.

When he collapsed, spent and heavy, onto her, Bella locked her arms and legs around Edward, unwilling to lose the physical connection. When their breathing had slowed Bella turned her head, kissing the underside of his jaw. Edward turned his face toward her, kissing her tenderly.

"I'm crushing you, love. I need to move." Edward tried to lift his body to take some of his weight from her, but Bella wouldn't have it.

"Please don't move. I'm not ready to - I don't…" Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but Edward knew exactly what she was feeling.

"I know, I feel it too, Bella." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply as he rolled them to the side. Gravity separated their bodies, but he held her tightly against him, bringing her to rest on his chest. He tucked her head under his chin as she intertwined their fingers. She could feel the gradual slowing of Edward's pounding heart as her eyes grew heavy. It was only a matter of minutes before they were both drifting into blissful sleep.

***FTDF***

"How is this not awkward?" Bella asked, glancing over her shoulder at Edward. He was snuggled against her back, one arm under her head and the other draped over her hip, tracing lazy circles around her navel. They had dozed for a while before Edward woke to find Bella straddling his legs, her hands stroking him as she smiled wickedly. They had only just begun to recover from round two.

"We already knew each other inside out, Bella." He couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face, "But now I know you from the outside in. And out, and in, and out and-"

"Oh my God! You are such a guy!" They both laughed, the movement doing delicious things to their bodies as they lay with their legs twisted together.

Edward leaned up, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, "Honestly, baby, I love you. This feels perfect to me."

"I love it when you call me that," she murmured.

She felt him smile against her shoulder before pressing against it, encouraging her to turn her body to face him. He propped himself up on his elbow as he looked down at her.

"I'm staying in Seattle. I know we didn't talk about that earlier, but I am. Mom's looking for a house for me and I – "

"Why?"

"Why what? Why am I moving?"

"No, why is your mom looking for a house? I mean, I know we never agreed to anything, but…"

Edward tugged her bottom lip from her teeth as her brow furrowed. She was suddenly uncertain as she glanced up at him. "I just thought… I mean, if you want… you could stay with me."

His smile was wide and his eyes were shining with excitement, "Really? You're good with that?"

Her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes lowered to his bare chest where her hand now rested. "You're my husband. Why wouldn't we live in the same house?"

Edward lowered his head to catch her eyes, gauging her response, "You're all in? Because I am, B. I don't want to be parted from you, ever again. I want it all – white picket fence, 2.5 kids, a dog – all of it."

"I'm all in, Edward. I want – " His mouth covered hers, swallowing her words. The kiss was possessive and urgent, his tongue and lips owning her entirely.

"Anything. Anything you want, it's yours," he whispered against her lips before claiming them again. Unfortunately, her stomach made it's presence known, growling loudly at that moment.

They both giggled as Edward leaned back, shifting the comforter off of his body. He picked up his boxer briefs from the floor and stood, sliding them up. He could feel Bella's eyes on him as he reached for his shorts.

"Stop ogling my backside, Mrs. C."

"But it's such a fine backside. And don't pretend you aren't gonna do the same," she giggled.

Edward's jaw dropped open in mock horror, "I'm shocked you think I would behave in such an ungentlemanly manner. I'll have you know, I'm about to do my noble duty as a husband and feed my wife."

"Mmmmm… you're noble duty would be coming back to this bed. There's more than one kind of hunger, you know."

Edward's eyes narrowed and he practically growled, "Oh, you really shouldn't have said that. You _will_ eat, because you're going to need you're strength, baby." He buttoned his shorts and turned to leave the room, wiggling his fine backside as he walked through the door.

Bella laughed loudly, rolling to her side and burying her face in Edward's pillow. For the first time since her father's death, Bella felt whole and loved completely. Was it odd, that on some level she felt gratitude to Jacob for doing what he did? If he hadn't been such a coward, she could very well have been married to him and on her way to an eventual divorce.

The realization that she loved Edward felt like putting on your favorite, well-worn t-shirt. It was always a perfect fit, always comfortable, and you loved it flaws and all. She smiled when she thought that Edward's flaws only endeared him to her more.

"What are you grinning at, pretty girl?"

She looked up to find Edward walking toward her carrying a tray. He placed it on the bed beside her as she sat up, wrapping the sheet around her chest. Bella glanced at the tray and found fresh fruit, cheese, crackers and the rest of the chicken salad she had made yesterday.

"We're still us. The joking, teasing, fun way we are with each other is still there. But it's so much more."

Edward smiled in response and kissed her soundly as he pulled out the bottle of wine he had tucked under his arm and opened it, pouring them each a glass. They fed each other between kisses and smiles and when Edward leaned forward to lick a bit of peach juice that had dripped down Bella's chin, onto her chest, their food was entirely forgotten.

***FTDF***

They had spent the entire day in bed, leaving it only when human necessity required it. Their bodies were exhausted and Bella was more than a little sore, but she couldn't deny that it was more than worth it. They had made plans to visit the aquarium the next day, and they were both ready to get some sleep.

Hearing the doorknob turn, Bella glanced over at the bathroom door just as Edward stepped into the bedroom. She smiled and turned onto her side, ready to snuggle into him once he was in the bed.

Edward immediately noticed her wince at her discomfort and felt a wave of guilt. "I'm sorry, B. We should have been more – "

"Don't. I don't regret a single minute of today and I won't allow you to regret it either. It's just been a long time."

Edward gave her a puzzled look, "You were with Jacob, so it couldn't have been that long."

Bella huffed a humorless laugh, "I was engaged to him. Doesn't mean I was _with_ him. We never… Jake and I never… did."

Edward just sat silently as he contemplated what she had revealed. He had made the assumption that they had slept together. The knowledge that they hadn't made him happier than he thought possible… and relieved. Bella's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"We were both busy all the time and Jake was, well he wasn't an affectionate person. At least not to me. I think, now that everything is out in the open, he must have considered having sex with me would be cheating on Leah. That's seriously messed up, ya know?"

Edward was gauging her words and body language carefully. She didn't seem upset or hurt, and for that he was glad. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her temple, "I'm glad, Bella. He'll never know what he missed."

He lifted himself on his elbow, gazing down at her. After a moment, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her eyelids, "He'll never know the look in your eyes when you come."

He lifted her hand and kissed her palm, "He'll never know the feel of your hands on his body."

He pulled the sheet away and placed an open mouth kiss to the nipple of her left breast, "He'll never feel this harden under his tongue."

He brought his face to hers and sucked at her top lip, gently nibbling at the peak in the center before whispering against her lips, "This is my favorite spot. He'll never again kiss this spot." He kissed her slowly and with all of the love he held for her. When he finally pulled away, her eyes were glassy, but she smiled and sighed.

Edward pulled her against him, wrapping her snugly in his arms as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, love."


	10. Nothing Like Her

**Still don't own it.**

**In case I haven't said it enough, Sunflower3759 is amazing!**

**So many of you have found this story by recommendations and word of mouth, and some of you have just stumbled across it - however you found me, THANK YOU so much for giving this story a chance and taking the time to let me know what you think of it! I have had a crazy couple of weeks and have not had a chance to reply to reviews, but I do love to read them and they mean more to me than you could know.**

**So... last chapter at the beach...**

Bella shot upright from the bed, sucking in air as though she had been underwater just a little too long. Her eyes were wide and a sheen of perspiration coated her hairline as she struggled to catch her breath. The last two days had been the happiest of her life, but she had remained almost sleepless, as she struggled with the constant nightmare.

"Bella? What is it, baby?" Edward scrubbed one hand across his face, trying to clear the haze of sleep, while the other pressed against her bare back. He immediately felt her trembling and clammy skin. Alarmed, he sat up and turned her face toward his with gentle fingers.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

Nodding, Bella kept her eyes on her hands which were fisted in the sheet covering her. Edward reached for the lamp on his nightstand, turning it on before settling in beside her.

"Want to talk about it?" He sighed when she shook her head, still not meeting his eyes. "So you'd rather continue to disrupt my sleep, as well as yours, by not talking about whatever it is that has you so tied up in knots that you're having nightmares about it?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Bella glanced sideways at him, but didn't meet his eyes. After a few uncomfortable minutes of silence, she looked up to find Edward watching her intently. When their eyes met, he tilted his head slightly as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

Bella took a deep breath and released it shakily before pushing herself out of bed and walking to the closet. Of course, she was naked, but at this moment, she felt more exposed than she ever had before – physically and emotionally. Edward never took his eyes off of her as she returned to the bed with a folded piece of paper in her hand. Her hand shook as she offered it to him without a word. He took it from her before grasping her shaking hand with his own.

Bella trained her eyes on the soft moonlight trailing in through the window rather than watch Edward read her mother's vile words. She could feel the tension radiating off of him as well as in the tight grip of his hand around hers. After several minutes of silence, Bella worked up the courage to look at the man beside her. His head was tilted up, and his eyes were focused on a random spot on the ceiling. His jaw was clenched, and she could see the muscle there working furiously.

After a while, Edward released a long, slow breath and closed his eyes. He didn't open them as he brought their joined hands to his chest, pressing the back of her hand against his warm skin. Truth be told, he needed the contact to help calm him.

"I'm a fairly easygoing person, Bella, and I always try to give people the benefit of the doubt. I know she is a part of you, and I will forever be grateful that she gave birth to you, but I hate that woman." He reached down and fisted the letter in his hand, shaking it in front of them, "That she could say, or even think these things about you – her own daughter…"

Bella felt him begin to shake, and cringed back as he suddenly shot up from the bed with a roar as he threw the wrinkled paper across the room. Edward stood with his hands fisted in his hair as he watched it flutter unsatisfactorily to the floor. Turning angry eyes at Bella, he cocked his head to the side and asked, "When did you read that?"

Bella met his eyes and she knew he had already figured out exactly when she had read the letter for the first time. "Two mornings ago, while you were out for your run."

"The morning Alice called me in a panic and I came in to find you packing." It wasn't a question. He already knew, he just wanted her to admit it. "So instead of working it out _with me,_ you were going to take your anger at her out _on me_?"

"No! It wasn't like that! I was scared, Edward. She's right, I was selfish to do what I did. I walked into this marriage trying to save my dignity and my career. I didn't think about what it was costing you. I thought…"

Edward stepped toward the bed as he watched her wrap her arms around her body and shrink into herself. "You thought what, B?"

"I thought I must be more like her than I realized," her voice was quiet, but Edward recoiled as though she had shouted at him.

"How could you think that? You're nothing like her." Edward was increasingly uncomfortable having this conversation while naked. He located his cotton sleep pants, pulling them on and returning to the bed to sit beside Bella.

"You don't think I'm selfish for doing what I did? You don't think I duped you into marrying me to save my reputation?"

Edward gave her an incredulous look before erupting in a bitter laugh, "Are you kidding me with this? Bella, if anything, I duped you into it. Are you forgetting that I knew about Jacob? That I chose the most opportune moment to present my offer of marriage in such a way that I looked like the hero, and kept my fingers crossed that you would just go with it?"

Bella was shaking her head adamantly, "That's different. You did it because you loved me. I didn't know that I loved you then."

She wasn't finished, but Edward cut her off, "Are you sure about that?"

"What?" Her eyes met his, searching for his meaning as he watched her intently. He stood suddenly and retrieved his t-shirt from the floor where she had thrown it earlier. He tossed it to her, instructing her to put it on. She pulled it over her head and watched as he opened her suitcase and dug around in it for a moment. Finding what he was searching for, Edward quickly stepped toward the bed and held out his hand to her.

"Come with me, please."

Bella took his hand, hesitantly and followed him into the main room. He led her to the couch, where she sat while he turned on the television and put the disc into the player. She assumed he would sit beside her once he turned it on, but he didn't. He pulled the coffee table out of the way and pushed the ottoman into place, just to the right of where she was seated. He sat sideways on the ottoman so that he could see her face and the screen simultaneously.

"Have you watched this?"

Shaking her head, Bella wondered what the interview video had to do with anything they were talking about. At her look of confusion, Edward turned the video on, letting it play up to the point that he joined her on the sofa. He paused it and turned to look her directly in the eye.

"Dad showed me this after the rehearsal dinner. He wanted to know if what he thought he was seeing was real. I told him that you were the only one who could answer that."

Edward lifted the remote, allowing the video to resume. Bella watched, entranced by what she saw. When she was in the moment, she answered questions and took comfort in Edward beside her, but she was stunned by what she saw from the outside. She was watching what everyone else around her that day had watched.

She was watching a man and a woman sitting on the couch, answering questions while gazing lovingly at one another, leaning into one another, sharing tender moments. She gasped and brought her hands up to cover her mouth as Edward paused the video once again. Bella couldn't tear her eyes from the screen, from the couple who were undoubtedly in love.

"I knew it the moment I saw it Bella. I was too caught up in the interview, worrying about your reaction, but when Dad showed it to me later, I knew. And it was undeniably selfish of me to do what I did, but I wanted you to realize it on your own, especially after I started reading your book. So, if anyone was duped into this, it was you, sweetheart."

Edward turned his body toward hers, spreading his knees apart so that her legs were between his, and grasped her hands, "You are nothing like Renee. She is selfish, heartless, and conniving. Your entire life has changed course in less than two weeks time, and rather than helping you navigate through it, she blames you." He took a deep breath and brought his eyes up to hers, "You are your father's daughter. You're loyal, compassionate and giving, and, unlike Renee, I think you are going to be the perfect mother someday, love."

Bella swallowed and blinked a couple of times at his declaration. "You want to have children with me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I know we haven't really talked about it, but I do." Edward's cheeks were heated with an adorable blush as he ducked his head. After a moment, he tentatively brought his eyes back up to hers, "What are you thinking, B?"

Bella gave him a glassy-eyed, but joyful smile, "I didn't think it was possible to love you any more than I already did."

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss, which he quickly deepened. Bella brought her hands up to rest on his bare chest as he pulled her into his lap, holding her close. When he finally pulled his mouth from hers, he tucked her head under his chin, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Promise me you won't run, B. That you'll talk to me before you get yourself so upset that you can't sleep. Promise me that you'll let me in."

"I promise."

"Good. Now let's go back to bed." Edward released her and gave her a playful slap as she stood. She squealed and jumped, but got her revenge seconds later as she pulled his shirt off and left it on the floor as she walked away.

"Minx," Edward chuckled, but rose to quickly close the distance between them.

***FTDF***

"I'm not leaving." Bella was lying on her back, stretched out across a blue beach blanket. Edward's head rested on her stomach while her fingers swirled gently through his hair. She could feel his smile just before he spoke.

"What about the media tour?"

"Ehh, people will either read it or they won't. My talking about it with some interviewer won't influence them one way or the other."

"Okay. I'll call Jane and let her know. You don't have to work to hard to convince me to stay," Edward tilted his head and pressed a kiss to her skin as he felt her sigh. "I don't want to leave either, baby."

They were quiet for a while, just absorbing the sound of the surf and the warm breeze. Neither of them was ready to return to real life and the possibilities that awaited them. Edward had the move on his mind. He still needed to hire a moving company to take care of getting his things to the other side of the country. He also needed to finish up a couple of projects for which he had looming deadlines.

Bella was a little worried about what might happen when they returned to Seattle. She had no idea exactly what Jacob's family believed about their break-up or if they somehow blamed her. There could be no doubt that Jake had been the one in the wrong – Leah carried the proof of it.

"You're looking pretty intense there, B. What are you thinking about?" Bella glanced down to where Edward was watching her face. Offering him a small smile, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I was thinking about all that awaits us at home. I'm looking forward to seeing everyone, but I want more time with you. It feels like we are just beginning to figure things out."

Edward sat up and pulled at her hands until she sat up, her face just inches from his, "It also feels like we've been together forever, and have just added something incredible. We have the rest of our lives to figure it out, I'm just ready to be with you. Wherever it is doesn't matter."

Bella smiled and leaned in, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips, "I love you, Edward."

Before he could respond or return the kiss, she shot up to her feet and slid them into her flip-flops, "I'm going to take a quick shower before dinner. See you inside?"

He nodded mutely as she smirked and turned to walk back to the deck. He watched as she slowly ascended the steps, pulling her hair to one side of her neck. He didn't realize what she was doing until he saw the top of her blue bikini drop onto the top step. His eyes shot up from the scrap of fabric just as she glanced over her shoulder and hooked her thumbs into the sides of the bikini bottoms.

Never one to waste an opportunity, Edward was up in a flash, leaving the beach blanket where it lay in the sand. Less than two minutes later, he was standing in the shower, pressing his wife between his body and the cool tiles.

"Took you long enough," Bella smirked as his hands slid between them to cup her breasts.

Edward's mouth curved up into a wicked grin just before he leaned in, taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently before sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh, Bella, I think we both know how much you like it when I take my time."

***FTDF***

"I'm so glad we chose this night to come here," Bella's eyes scanned the room on the upper level of The Oceanic, where they were having dinner. The entire wall facing the ocean was floor to ceiling windows, and gave a stunning view of the rough surf as it was tossed about in the wind. However, the most breathtaking sight was the lightning as it flashed over the water.

"Knew there was going to be a storm tonight, did you?" Edward couldn't help but tease her, but secretly loved the look of wonder and awe on her face as she focused on the activity outside.

Her eyes were soft and adoring as she turned them back to meet his, "Of course not, but I hoped there would be. I remember having dinner here with my dad and hardly speaking a word as we watched the storm outside. It's beautiful, don't you think?"

"I do." Edward resisted the urge to say something about the view across the table being more beautiful. While it was true, he didn't think Bella would consider it sincere at the moment, and he was loathe to ruin it for her. Instead, he sat quietly with her, marveling at her unassuming appreciation for the simple things in life. Amazed at how she could find inspiration in a storm over a somewhat raging sea, or music in the sound of the surf, or even comfort in the silence as they sat across from one another.

They ordered their meals and ate mostly in silence. It was their last night before the real world would intrude on their new found bliss, and they were content to enjoy each other's company, even without words. It wasn't hard to figure out what the other was thinking, anyway.

By the time their dessert was delivered, their focus was rarely on the now full blown thunderstorm outside. Edward's eyes held Bella's as his index finger stroked gently across her own, repeatedly.

Glancing down at the sampler tray of sweets, Edward chose a bite size piece of key lime pie and lifted it to Bella's lips. He watched as her mouth opened just enough to take in the morsel, sliding her tongue across his thumb in the process. His eyes never left hers as he brought his fingers back to his own mouth and licked the remnants from them, humming in appreciation of the way her eyes darkened with his movements.

When she offered him the next bite, he caught her wrist and held it as he sucked the confection from her fingers, smirking at the way her jaw went slack and her breathing picked up. Pressing a wet kiss to the palm of her hand, he released it and was not startled at all when she leaned close enough for him to feel her breath on his cheek.

"Either you take me home right now, or everyone in here is about to get a show, because I am two seconds away from straddling you right where you sit."

Less than five minutes later, Edward was silently thankful for the thunderstorm raging outside. They had considered walking the four blocks to the restaurant, but chose to drive due to the pending rain. The walk back to the cottage would have been unbearable in their highly aroused state. As it was, he held her hand on the console, worried that he wouldn't be able to keep it from other more sensitive parts of her body if he hadn't had his fingers interlocked with hers.

It took every ounce of control Bella had to unlock the door to the cottage and push it open without slamming it into the wall behind them. Stepping inside, she dropped her purse onto the side table as Edward's hands grabbed her hips, turning their bodies together and pressing her into the door.

His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, and Bella's fingers found purchase in his hair as his mouth claimed hers, his tongue stroking hers fiercely. It was only the sound of clothing tearing that caused them both to slow their movements. Edward pressed his forehead against hers as he watched his own fingers untying the straps the held her dress in place.

"I need to see you, baby."

Bella nodded and slid the dress off her shoulders when it was loose enough. Edward's eyes roamed over her exposed skin as well as the areas barely covered by tiny scraps of lacy fabric. One hand slid around her and easily released the closure on her bra as the fingers of his other hand gently rolled her newly exposed nipple.

Her head dropped back against the door as her bra fell to the floor and his mouth replaced his fingers. Her hands found his hair once again, holding him against her as she arched into him. Seconds later, his mouth was gone and Bella squeaked in surprise as he lifted her up and spun them so that they were moving toward the couch. She wrapped her legs around him and attacked his neck with her lips and tongue.

Shifting her slightly, Edward was able to rid himself of his pants and step out of them before sitting on the couch, settling Bella so that she was straddling him. With little effort, Bella had removed Edward's shirt while he had unintentionally ripped the delicate lace holding her panties to her body.

"Sorry," he mumbled, as his fingers found her heated core. She couldn't find her voice to respond, but shook her head adamantly before bringing her mouth back to his. Reaching down, her hand wrapped around him, stroking him firmly.

"God, baby, you're gonna make me come," he rasped, as his hand covered hers, stilling her movement. "I want to be inside you first."

Bella was nodding her agreement before he finished speaking, "Yes, now, please."

She grasped the back of the couch, lifting up only long enough to align their bodies before lowering herself back down onto him. His head dropped forward against her chest as she took him in, nearly overcome with the sensations and emotions they were both feeling in that moment.

Bella slowly began to rock her hips as Edward's arms wrapped around her back for support as he leaned forward. She braced her hands on his shoulders as their movements sped up, their bodies almost frantic for release. When he reached between them, circling his fingers in rhythm with his thrusts, Bella's body trembled and shook with the orgasm that rushed through her as she chanted his name. Seconds later, he thrust into her a final time before holding her hips tightly against his own as his release pulsed through him, leaving him spent and sated.

They collapsed back into the couch, and Edward turned their bodies so they were lying tangled together, their faces almost touching. She hummed as his fingers combed gently through her hair. They were content to stay wrapped in each other, loving each other, knowing that all too soon they would have to face real life and the pressures and demands of their careers and family.

***FTDF***

"You gave the keys to Mrs. Cope?"

"Yes."

"You got your phone charger?"

"Yes."

"You remembered to get the –"

"Bella, relax." Edward chuckled at her nervous energy. They were seated comfortably on the plane, which was currently rolling slowly down the runway, preparing for takeoff. Bella was squeezing his fingers so hard, they were turning white and he worried that he would lose them due to lack of circulation.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little nervous."

"A little?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, grinning when she finally smiled up at him.

"Nothing changes today, right?"

"Nothing. I promise." He pressed his lips to her nose, her cheek, and finished with a gentle brush to her lips. She smiled and snuggled into his side as he draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close. It was only minutes later, she dozed, as Edward watched the sunrise from his window, marveling that it took so little to distract her this time.


	11. Commit, Baby!

**I own nothing... but I do have a spare bedroom if Rob should need it... just sayin...**

**Sunflower3759 is unbelievably amazing!**

**Please, please, please believe me when I say I am overwhelmed by your kind words and encouragement in your reviews and recommendations. I did a little better in reviews this week, but, yeah, I still suck overall! Thank you for continuing to support me anyway.**

"So this is a list of the approved questions that we've sent to the media outlets. They've all agreed except the Dallas based radio station, but I'm sure they'll respond favorably."

Jane handed Bella the sheet of questions and pulled out an envelope, handing it over as well. Bella quickly scanned the listing of usual questions before taking a sip of her coffee while reaching for the envelope. Opening it, she found her itinerary for the trip, as well as airline tickets for both Edward and herself.

"Thank you for taking care of Edward's arrangements as well. I know it wasn't what we planned."

"Nonsense," Jane grinned, "this will be great publicity. There has been nothing but positive feedback regarding the media coverage of the wedding and the book release. Seems like you are the darling of the literary world right now."

Bella grimaced, "That's only because they don't know the truth."

"Well, no one would ever figure it out to look at the two of you. I can't believe things have worked out like this for you, Bella. Who would've guessed?"

Bella giggled and took another sip of her coffee, letting her eyes wander to the window overlooking the city. She never would've imagined that things would have changed so much in so little time.

She and Edward had enjoyed the last couple of days on the beach before flying into New York yesterday. Bella had a morning meeting with Jane and Edward had opted to personally pack up some things from his apartment that he wanted to ship. He had hired a moving company to see to the rest of it. Bella and Edward were staying in the hotel suite that Masen Publishing had booked for her originally, and had made great use of the in-suite Jacuzzi last night.

"Hmmmm….. what I wouldn't give to know what has you smiling like that. But something tells me, no matter how much I beg, you aren't telling."

Bella met Jane's eyes and grinned widely, even as her cheeks flushed pink. "Definitely not. But I might be able to work it into a novel somewhere down the road." Both women laughed as Bella stood to gather her things. "So, tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. sharp?"

Jane smiled knowingly, "Think you can drag yourself out of bed by then?"

"See you in the morning."

As Bella turned to go, Jane called out after her, "Oh, Bella, I almost forgot, we've hired a publicist for you. She's meeting us after the interview tomorrow to go over a few things. Would lunch be okay? Edward is welcome to come along."

"Why would I need a publicist? We've never used one before."

Jane hesitated for a moment, but finally answered, "We'll go over everything tomorrow. I promise, it's all good."

Ten minutes later, Bella was standing in line at a coffee shop on the corner, wondering why she suddenly needed a publicist. Her books had sold well, and she was already successful, so she didn't understand the need to manage her public persona now.

After picking up her iced coffee, she glanced at her phone, wondering if Edward had completed his planned tasks for the morning and wanted to meet her for a late lunch. Dialing his number, she glanced around at the storefronts, looking for a place to suggest they meet. She immediately canceled the call as she took in the scene directly across the street.

It was a cozy sidewalk café, full of businessmen and women, and exactly the type of place she would recommend to meet Edward. However, he was already there, and as she watched, he stood and greeted a beautiful blond with a kiss on the cheek, pulling out her chair and taking his seat across from her.

Bella was stunned as she stood on the busy sidewalk, watching her husband with this woman. She was a tall, willowy beauty with golden hair that hung like silk to the middle of her back. She watched as Edward spoke animatedly to the woman, gesturing with his hands and smiling genuinely when she reached over to grasp his hand in hers for a moment before the waiter delivered their meals. Hers was a salad of some sort, while Edward enjoyed a steak.

Feeling foolish, Bella tossed her untouched coffee into a nearby trash can and hailed a cab to take her back to the hotel.

An hour later, she was pacing a stretch of carpet from the bathroom door to the bed in their suite. She was angry. He had promised her that there was no other woman. He had told her he was going to his apartment to settle the move. Instead, he was meeting a stunningly gorgeous woman at an intimate café for lunch.

She was determined not to give in to the devastation that was beginning to creep up on her. The questions and nagging fear that yes, he was going to be just another in a long line of people who had left her. She closed her eyes and focused on her anger. It was the only thing that would keep the fear and sadness from overwhelming her. She opened her eyes, but stood perfectly still as the door opened and Edward walked in, pulling his suitcase behind him.

"Hey, Baby, how was your meeting with Jane?" He kissed her on the cheek as he passed by.

"Great, thanks." Her voice was flat, but he didn't notice as he went about putting his things away and sitting on the foot of the bed to pull off his shoes and socks.

"I'm glad," he smiled up at her, "I think I'm gonna grab a shower before we figure out what to do. Did you still want to try to see a show, or just dinner tonight?" He stood and was unbuttoning his shirt as Bella decided her plan of attack.

"I was thinking we'd just go to dinner," she began, as he pulled out some clean underwear to take into the bathroom. "I saw this great little place, not too far from Masen today."

Edward walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, letting it heat up for his shower when she went in for the kill.

"It was this intimate little sidewalk café that looked to have great steaks and salads. Oh, and there was this well-placed coffee shop across the street. It was perfect for people watching."

She stood as still as stone as she heard his softly muttered curse and then the water shut off. Seconds later, he stood in the doorway, staring at his visibly angry wife.

"Bella…"

"You promised me, Edward. You said there was no one."

"Bella…"

"You lied to me. Just like…"

"Bella! Stop it!"

She flinched as he reached out toward her. "I didn't lie to you. I had no intention of meeting her today. It just came up."

"Who is she?"

"Lauren." He attempted to close the distance between them, but for every step forward he took, she took one away. Finally, he came to a stop, put his hands in his pockets, and locked his gaze with hers. And waited.

She stared at him, willing him to flinch, to back down, to do anything that might indicate his guilt. But he stood firm and unwavering as he waited for her to calm down. Finally, she took a deep breath and whispered, "Tell me."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief, and sat on the end of the bed. "Lauren called after I went to the apartment. She had some inside information on a movie that Volturi Media is interested in. She thought I would be interested and knew the offer was being made later this week. She wanted to get me in on the negotiations from the beginning. I knew you were meeting with Jane, and that we could discuss it… later. That's all."

Bella studied his face for any indication that he was lying. She could find none. Suddenly, she caught something in his voice and asked, "How much later?"

"What?" Edward's brow furrowed.

"How much later would we discuss it? Were you going to tell me tonight?"

Edward scrubbed his hands over his face, groaning, "Bella…" He looked up to her defensive stance, and knew he would have to tell her everything. "No, I wasn't going to tell you tonight."

Her tiny gasp caused his eyes to shoot up to hers. He put his hand up as he stood. "It wasn't because of Lauren! The offer by Volturi is being made to Masen Publishing for the movie rights to _Promise_. I wanted it to be a surprise for you when it actually happened. Lauren thought I might be able to lock in on the soundtrack and wanted to let me know what was happening."

The emotions passing across her face would have made Edward laugh had he not been so worried about the state of their relationship at the moment. In a matter of seconds, she had gone from angry to surprised to elated to fearful and finally, to heartbroken. He moved quickly to wrap his arms around her, but she retreated from him once again.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry. How can you keep putting up with my crazy, Edward? I don't know how you haven't left already."

Edward chuckled as he pulled her into his arms, "You aren't crazy, Baby. You're just overwhelmed." He tilted her face up to meet his, holding her gaze, "Don't look for reasons to give up and run. Commit, Baby. I am not your mother or Jacob. I'm not leaving you, Bella. It may take a while, but you'll believe me eventually. Until then, I need you to trust me. Commit to me. Commit to us."

He kissed her gently, holding her close as she drew strength from him. After a few minutes, she had composed herself enough to ask, "Is that why Jane has hired a publicist for me?"

Edward nodded, "Probably. Once news of it gets out, they'll need some help on that end of things. You'll have to make appearances and do more interviews. Think you're up to it, Mrs. C?"

When she didn't answer, Edward tilted his head to see her better. He could tell by the expression she wore that her mind was racing.

"It's a lot to take in," she said quietly.

"Yes, it is. You should know by now that life with me is never dull, Baby." He nudged her toward the closet, "Now, go get changed and let's go celebrate!"

***FTDF***

"Bella? Everything okay, love?" Edward stood in the doorway of the bedroom, rubbing the heel of his hand against his eye, blinking the sleep away. It was almost four in the morning and he woke to find himself alone in bed. Bella had been up for nearly an hour, staring at her computer screen.

She woke and found that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. She had that feeling that she usually gets when she has a story to tell. Her fingers itched to be on her keyboard, and she wondered if it was the same feeling that Edward had when he needed to play his piano. It must at least be similar.

However, to her utter confusion, when she sat in front of her laptop, she couldn't think of a single word to write. Whatever story was lurking simply would not come out. She had been so absorbed, she never heard Edward come into the room.

"I'm fine. I thought I needed to write, but apparently, there are no words in me tonight."

"Well, come back to bed, Baby. I miss you when you're not there."

As they snuggled back into bed and each other, Bella felt the comfort, warmth, safety, and love wrap around her in Edward's arms. It was then that she knew exactly what story needed to be told.

***FTDF***

Bella had insisted on arriving at the NBC studios a full hour before she was scheduled to meet Jane and Anna, the woman who would be doing the interview. Once they arrived, they were shown to the green room and asked to wait while someone found the producer for her segment. About 20 minutes later, an older man came in and greeted them.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan. I'm Caius. Thank you for coming today." He offered his hand, which she took gladly. "I understand you have some revised questions for Anna?"

"Yes, sir, I do. We'd like to take the interview in this direction, if you are agreeable."

A surprised look settled on his face as Caius glanced over the questions. "Are you sure about this, Ms. Swan?"

"It's Bella, and yes, I'm sure." He was in awe of her confidence and shook his head with a chuckle.

"Alright, I'll make sure Anna gets these. We'll see you shortly."

As he exited the room, Edward tugged her against him, "What did you do, Bella? Something tells me that those are not the questions Jane prepared for today."

"They are… mostly." Bella gave him an innocent smile, but a mischievous wink.

Two hours later, Bella sat in front of a camera, with a technician placing her microphone while a stylist placed finishing touches on her make up. Anna was in her spot directly across from Bella, scanning through her notes.

"Are we ready?" Anna asked Caius, who gave her a thumbs up. She nodded and smiled at Bella, who was now having her lip gloss reapplied. Edward stood directly behind the camera and off to the right just enough to be in Bella's direct line of sight. He gave her a wide smile as Jane joined him, offering a cup of coffee.

"How's our girl this morning?" Jane looked up at the smiling Edward and followed his gaze to where Bella had the same goofy grin on her face. "Never mind, I already know."

The light above the camera blinked twice before staying on and they listened silently as Anna began the interview.

"I'm joined today by Isabella Swan, author of the bestselling new novel, _Promise_. Welcome, Isabella."

"Thank you, Anna. I'm thrilled to be here today."

Anna shifted in her seat, assuming a more comfortable position before continuing, "So, the book is the story of friends who grow up together, realize deeper feelings and eventually marry, is that right?"

Bella smiled, "In a nutshell, yes, but the story is so much more. It's about trust and hope, forgiveness and courage, and ultimately, love."

Anna leaned forward slightly, and Bella knew what was coming next.

"Now, Isabella, I understand that this is, in fact, based on your own life story."

"It is, yes."

"And on the day the book was released, you married your lifelong childhood friend?"

"I did. He's my best friend, and the man I have always loved."

"But he is not the man you were engaged to. In fact, he stepped forward to stand in as the groom at the last minute, is that correct?"

Jane reached over to grasp Edward's arm, "No, no, no."

But Edward's eyes were locked with Bella's as she answered, "That is correct."

"What is she doing?" Jane hissed.

Edward's eyes never left his wife's as he smiled, "She's committing."

***FTDF***

"I can't believe you did that! Why would you do it? Demetri is going to have my head. I have to make calls."

Jane was frantically pacing the room, continuing to rant aloud as she dialed her cell phone. Edward and Bella heard none of it as they stood in the middle of the room, hands clasped, staring at one another. After a few minutes of silence, Bella looked down at their joined hands.

"Are you okay? I didn't want to hide behind the lies and half truths anymore. I love you and I wanted to –"

He stopped her words with his lips, kissing her hard, but briefly, "You never cease to amaze me, Bella. I love you."

"Well, you better hang on to that because by the time this is all over, that may be all you have left!" Jane was holding her cell phone to her ear and shaking her head, "We need to go back to Masen. I'm having them order lunch in for us there instead of going out. We need some privacy for this meeting."

"What's happening?" Bella had never seen Jane so flustered and was immediately worried.

"Not here. We'll talk at Masen." With that, Jane grabbed her bag and walked out. Edward handed Bella her purse and walked to the door, holding it open for her to step out before him.

The cab ride to Masen was short, but tense. Even so, Edward couldn't help but be overjoyed at the turn of events this morning. He and Jane had listened as Bella told the entire story, from Jake's phone call, to the realization that she had always loved her childhood friend. She left out specific details, as well as Jake and Leah's names, but she proudly told the whole truth.

It spoke volumes to Edward. By her simple admission, he knew she trusted him entirely. By going public, she was committing to stay and not run when she got scared. She trusted him to stay with her and not walk out when times got tough. She was 'all in' and now she finally believed he was too.

Arriving at Masen Publishing, Edward paid the cab driver and helped Bella from the car. They were quickly ushered to a conference room where Jane, Demetri, and another woman were waiting for them. Bella spoke first, trying to get a feel for the tension in the room.

"Demetri, this is my husband, Edward Cullen." Turning to Edward, she smiled, "This is Demetri Harris, one of Masen's senior editors."

The men shook hands and nodded their greeting in that way that men do, and Jane gestured toward the tall brunette beside her, "Bella, this is Kate Hunter. We've added her to your team as your publicist."

Bella offered her hand with a smile to Kate, "Nice to meet you, Kate. Welcome aboard."

"Thanks, Bella, I'm looking forward to working with you. I must say, this morning's interview was quite the introduction. That was a gutsy move."

"Stupid. It was a stupid move," Jane took a deep breath before continuing, "Let's sit down, we're going to be here a while."

As they sat, Bella glanced first at Demetri, then Jane, trying to determine exactly what had them both so upset. "I know I should have run it by you first, but honestly, I didn't think it was that bad."

Demetri sighed heavily, "It wasn't bad. It was actually quite romantic, and it certainly takes away any fears you might have had about someone finding out the truth."

"That wasn't why I did it," Bella squeezed Edward's hand under the table.

"I know that, I just worry that perhaps this wasn't the best timing," he lifted a large envelope, opened it and offered it's contents to Bella, "You need to see this."

Bella took the papers from his hand as she glanced at the faces watching her around the table. For some reason, she was scared to look at the forms in front of her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Edward's tone was one of shock and anger. Bella's eyes shot to his before following his gaze to the stack of paper on the table. They were legal forms bearing her name, as well as Masen Publishing. They were being sued. She was being sued.

By Mr. Jacob Black, on behalf of himself and his estranged wife, Leah Black.

* * *

**O.O Uh-oh! This should be interesting. Well, at least they are both on the same page about everything now, right? I wanna see them kick some butt together!**


	12. He Hasn't Read It!

**I own nothing.**

**Okay, so for the last week and a half, I have been completely consumed with the wedding of a close friend. Catering, baking, decorating... you name it. Because of this, I have had very little time to write or respond to reviews at all. That said, please know that I have read and treasured each one and I have scrambled to get this chapter written and out to you on my normal schedule. I know it is much shorter than normal, and is currently unbeta'd. I am sending it to Sunflower3759 and once she works her magic, I will update it with the corrections.**

**Thanks for understanding. Enjoy.**

"When? How?" Bella struggled to wrap her mind around what she was reading. Her eyes bounced between the others in the room, finally settling on Demetri. "How long have you had this? It couldn't have been in response to this morning's interview, there hasn't been enough time."

Demetri shook his head, "It was delivered two days ago. We hired Kate as a precaution, but we planned on bringing it to your attention today. You're confession in a national interview will certainly affect how we deal with this."

Edward continued to scan the pages, taking in as much information as he could. Jane had opened the door to the conference room, allowing a delivery boy to bring in their lunch. Demetri and Kate were comparing the dates for the rest of the media tour, but all activity in the room ceased when Bella spoke.

"I want to talk to him."

"Absolutely not!" Edward was shaking his head adamantly, "I don't want you to have any contact with him at all."

"This is personal. He'll listen to me if I can just sit down with him and talk."

A voice behind them caused them all to turn in surprise. "I disagree. I think that could be extremely risky in this situation."

The voice belonged to a young man, dressed impeccably in a dark grey suit, carrying a leather briefcase. He glanced briefly around the room as Edward rose from his seat, a shocked look on his face.

"Riley?"

"Hey, Edward, good to see you. I must say, I was surprised to hear you were in the middle of this. Of course, when I heard it involved Bella Swan, well, it made perfect sense. Glad to hear you finally got the girl."

Edward's cheeks tinted pink as he glanced sideways at Bella while nervously rubbing his fingers across his forehead. The shy smile she offered in return caused Riley to laugh at their antics. He offered his hand to Bella as a means of introduction.

"Miss Swan, it is a pleasure to meet the woman who owns this guy. I'm Riley Biers, and I've been hired to handle all legal matters concerning your contracts with Masen. And congratulations on the success of your book."

"It's Cullen, and please, call me Bella." She shook Riley's hand before turning her gaze back to Edward. "How do you know each other?"

"Riley has handled some contracts for me in the past. He came highly recommended by Lauren and has negotiated some great deals for me."

"You know Lauren?" Bella was surprised at this information. She was beginning to realize that as well as she knew Edward, she had no idea what all his career entailed.

Riley smiled and nodded, "I believe I do, yes. Of course, if you were to ask her, she would say that after four years of marriage, I don't pay nearly enough attention anymore."

Bella's jaw dropped as she met Edward's knowing smirk with her own apologetic smile. He gave a slight shake of his head as he lifted her hand to his lips before grasping it tightly in his own and resting them on his thigh.

Once their lunch was finished, Demetri took control of the meeting, asking Riley to explain exactly what they were facing.

"Mr. Black is seeking compensation equal to fifty percent of the total profits. He claims that you are profiting from your prior relationship without his consent and that it has caused the possible breakdown of his current marriage to Leah Clearwater Black."

"This is ridiculous!" Edward shot up from his chair and began to pace the floor as he ran his hands through his hair. Bella simply stared at Riley, trying to comprehend exactly how Jacob felt he was entitled to something he had absolutely nothing to do with. It only took a moment before she began to laugh hysterically.

"He never read it! There is no way he read that book. If he had, he would know it has nothing to do with him," Edward shouted as he came to the same conclusion that Bella had.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Bella laughed, "He's making a fool of himself."

"You are certain that there is nothing written in the book that could be construed as a depiction of your life with Mr. Black?" Riley was wide-eyed as he realized just how simple this case might be.

"Nothing. Everything in those pages either happened between me and Edward, or came from my own imagination. He is making the assumption that it was about him."

Edward was nodding in agreement, "She's right. And there are at least a dozen people who can verify the stories and events to back it up." He grinned at Bella, "I guess it was a good thing you added the drunk fishing story after all."

They were giggling like children as the rest of the room watched, amused at their antics. Bella looked up at Riley and Kate and realized they were clueless. She cleared her throat and attempted to control her laughter to tell the story.

"Well, Edward had never been fishing, so Jasper and I decided he needed to go, and of course, Alice wanted to go, too. We took my Dad's little boat and were out on the water for a couple of hours and Edward and Alice were pretty buzzed. Edward started talking smack about how he was going to catch the biggest fish. Of course, we laughed at him because none of us had caught anything. He got really belligerent and pulled his hook in and took the bait off of it, declaring that he was so good, he didn't even need it. He said the fish would just come to him because he was irresistible."

Bella broke down into a fit of giggles while Edward had the decency to look embarrassed as he laughed along with her. Finally getting control, she continued, "So he takes the bait off and drops the hook back in the water and we waited. And I'll be damned if not ten minutes later, he catches a fish! But it didn't bite the hook. No, the poor thing had the misfortune of swimming by and getting snagged by the tail! I don't think he let us hear the end of for months."

"Are you kidding? I still use that one when it's convenient, Baby." Edward shook his head and draped his arm across the back of the chair as the laughter in the room died down. "What we're getting at, is that there are people who can back up the events that are in the book."

Riley nodded, "Okay, if that's true, then any judge will toss out his case. I'll get a countersuit prepared just in case and I'll be in touch in a couple of days. Kate, how do you want to proceed?"

"Well, since you gave that electrifying interview this morning, I think we need to proceed carefully. Truth is, as soon as that aired, I'm sure someone has sought out Jacob and Leah to get their side, so we – "

"I never said his name." Bella was shaking her head furiously.

"No, you didn't, but that doesn't mean that someone couldn't easily find the information on their own. We need to finish up these interviews as quickly as possible and let this cool down a little, especially with Volturi Media in the picture."

It was the first mention anyone had made of Volturi, and Bella was worried about how the lawsuit might affect any possibility of an offer. Demetri nodded and opened another file on the table in front of him.

"We hoped to get into this under better circumstances, but it's still incredible news, Bella. Volturi Media is seeking exclusive rights to the motion picture depiction of _Promise_. They have offered you a substantial say in all things creative where the movie is concerned, as well as input in casting."

Riley was quick to speak. "You cannot, under any circumstances, make any agreement, including any verbal commitments, to anyone while the lawsuit is unsettled. If you do, it will be included in any settlement that might be offered to Jacob Black. I don't see that happening, but I can't let you take that risk, either."

They all voiced their agreement and Kate outlined her ideas for shortening the length of the media tour. Once they were all satisfied with the new course of action, Bella and Edward left the offices and headed back to the hotel.

Stepping into the room, Bella immediately kicked off her shoes and dropped her purse on the coffee table. Edward tossed his keys onto the table and pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a soft kiss to her neck, just below her ear.

"What do you want to do, B?"

"I think I want to take a nap. Would you mind?"

Edward smiled against her cheek, "Not at all. You've had quite the eventful morning. It doesn't surprise me at all that you'd need to rest."

Leading her toward the bedroom, Edward watched as she stripped off her clothes, leaving only her underwear. Once she was settled in the bed, he removed his own clothing and joined her, pulling her close and wrapping his body around hers. It was only minutes before they were both sleeping peacefully.

A loud, persistent knocking pulled Edward from sleep. He rose and quickly pulled on his pants before walking to the door. In that moment, he wished he had remembered to place the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door before they went to bed. However, when he opened the door, he was beyond glad that he hadn't done it, as he would have had to endure endless teasing.

"Edward!" Alice squealed as she jumped into his arms. "I've missed you! How was the beach? Is Bella here? How is she? Do you want to go out to dinner?"

"Alice, let the poor man breathe!" Jasper shook his head, chucking softly at her excitement, "Hey, Edward."

"Hey Jasper. I've missed you too, Alice." Edward stared at her in confusion for a moment until a look of hurt crossed her face.

"You forgot we were coming! Really, Edward? I can't believe you didn't remem – "

Her words stopped short as Bella entered the room, wearing only Edward's shirt over her underwear. Alice's eyes darted back and forth between Bella and Edward, who was wearing only his pants. Suddenly, her eyes went wide as she threw herself into Edward's arms, squealing once again.

"Alice, really, you keep making that sound and you'll have every dog within twenty miles howling in agony."

"Oh, no, Edward! You can try to distract me all you want, but I can see it plain as day." She grinned at Bella, "You know now, right? You know he loves you."

"Yes," Bella whispered.

"And?" Alice's brow lifted in expectation of Bella's answer.

"And I love him, too."

Alice's eyes welled with tears. "I knew it! Oh, my gosh! You're married, too! You're staying married, right?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, we are."

Jasper draped his arm across Alice's shoulders, pulling her against his side, "Well then, I'd say we have something to celebrate."

A little over an hour later, they were enjoying dinner as Edward and Bella filled them in on Jacob's lawsuit and the movie interest in her book. Alice had become teary-eyed once again as they spoke of their two weeks at the beach and their declarations of love to one another.

"So, what does the attorney say? What happens now?"

Edward sighed, "Now, we wait."

***FTDF***

The next week was filled with a whirlwind of activity. Kate had called the next morning and informed Bella that she had rearranged her schedule. She would now complete all of the interviews within a week's time and then head home to Seattle, where she would do her best to lay low until the lawsuit was settled and they could move forward with a movie deal.

They had spent the next day with Alice and Jasper in the city before flying to Chicago for a round of radio interviews and a televised interview on a local talk show. From Chicago, they flew to St. Louis, then Dallas and finally to L.A. where there was already some movie buzz. Bella did her best to dodge questions about that possibility, but it was difficult to come up with answers that would not sound as though she were hiding something. At least, it felt that way to her.

Their last stop was home. She had several interviews with local media as well as appearances for book signings in local shops, but enjoyed it all the more because it was home.

Finally, nearly a month after the wedding, Bella and Edward arrived at her home.

She was nervous. Edward had been to her home many times, but this time was certainly different. As they pulled into the garage, Bella released a shaky breath. Edward pulled the keys from the ignition and reached for her hand.

"Hey, you okay?"

Bella swallowed hard and nodded, before glancing over to meet his eyes. He arched a brow at her, letting her know he didn't believe her at all. She closed her eyes and slowly shook her head.

"What is it, love?"

"I'm nervous. And scared."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. More than life, Edward."

"And I love you. That's all we need. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous and scared too, but we're gonna be great, B. I can't wait to start our life together."

Bella smiled and leaned across the console to press her lips to his, "Me, too."

Leaving the luggage in the trunk for later, Edward unlocked the door and lifted Bella into his arms, kissing her soundly as he carried her into _their_ home.


	13. Strip Uno!

**Still don't own anything.**

**Please forgive me for posting this a little late. I am in the midst of wedding hysteria at the moment, but at least it will all be over tomorrow! Bride and groom will be happily married and away and my life can return to normal... Whew!**

**To those of you who have reviewed and recommended this story, you have my heartfelt thanks. I have been so covered up that I haven't have a chance to respond to anything, but know that your kind words have been a blessing!**

**This chapter is again unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. When Sunflower3759 (who is amazing, btw) works her magic, I will update with the corrected chapter.**

"Uno!" Edward dropped the red card and smirked at Bella, who sat wearing her bra and yoga pants. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she dropped her card on the pile. She had never figured out how to play poker well enough to ever win, so when Edward suggested a game of strip poker, she agreed, but only if the game was strip Uno instead.

His smirk morphed into a wicked grin as he dropped his final card and sat back crossing his arms over his bare chest. They had both started the game fully clothed and had slowly lost their shoes, socks and shirts. Now, with minimal amounts of clothing remaining on their bodies, the stakes were high.

Humming his approval, Edward reached out to stroke a finger across Bella's bare thigh as her pants dropped to the floor, leaving her in only her lacy red bra and panties. She slapped at his hand, pushing it away as he laughed.

"Uh-uh, rules state looking but no touching until a loser is declared."

Edward laughed, "In that case, I forfeit. I'd rather help you out of those than be victorious. We both know it will end in the bedroom anyway."

"Oh really? And just how do you know you'll win? And even if you do win, what makes you think I'll let you touch me?"

Edward smirked as he picked up the cards and began shuffling them once again, "Fine, Baby, have it your way. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Bring it, Cullen."

Half an hour later, Edward sat on the floor in only his boxer briefs, while Bella was completely topless, clothed only in her red panties. Though they seemed to be on equal footing, Edward clearly had the upper hand as he watched her breathing grow heavier and her eyes glaze over with need. He had spent the last two hands making every move he could think of to drive her crazy without touching her. Licking his lips slowly, stretching his arms over his head and flexing, and the occasional stroke to his obvious erection.

Knowing he would win either way, Edward was confident. If he won the hand, Bella would be naked and his for the taking. If he lost, he knew he wouldn't be able to remove his last remaining garment before she attacked his body.

Grinning wickedly, Bella tossed down a blue card and declared, "Uno!" However, her grin faltered a bit when she looked up at Edward's smug expression. He didn't say a word as he laid down a 'Draw Four' card then casually sat back waiting. Once she drew her cards, he slowly laid down a 'Draw Two' while announcing, "Uno."

Biting her lip, Bella drew two more cards and watched as Edward dropped his final card. His voice was low and seductive as he held her gaze, "Take them off, Bella."

Her eyes wide, and she made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a squeak before turning her body in a flash in an attempt to escape. Scrambling to get off of the floor, she had only moved a couple of feet before Edward's hands caught her waist and drug her back under him. He tickled her sides mercilessly as she squealed and giggled, only half-heartedly trying to get away.

His fingers caught the sides of her panties, tugging them down her legs as his mouth took hers in a passionate, playful kiss. Once free, her legs immediately wrapped around him, as he pulled her tight against his body. They were a mass of tangled limbs, kissing, caressing, stoking and completely lost in one another.

A sudden, thunderous pounding on the door, brought them out of their desire-induced haze. Bella's head dropped back onto the carpet as Edward lifted his head and looked at the door as if he could determine who was outside just by glancing. The pounding began again, but this time was accompanied by a voice.

"Bella! I know your home. Open the door!"

Edward sat up as Bella's eyes widened. Her sharp intake of breath was muffled by the sound of the doorbell ringing incessantly as the pounding began again.

"It's Jake."

Edward nodded, "I recognize his voice." He grabbed his shirt lying next to him on the floor and handed it to her, "Here, put this on and go in the bedroom."

Bella pulled the shirt over her head and looked around until she located her panties, pulling them on as well, "No, I won't let you deal with him alone, Edward. It's me he's angry with."

"All the more reason for you to be out of sight. I'll be more likely to let him see you when he's calm."

"Let him see me?" Bella was angry now, and refusing to back down, "Are you screening my visitors now? I won't hide from him, Edward, and I refuse to let you fight all my battles for me. What happened to us being a team?"

Edward buttoned his jeans and brought his eyes up to meet hers, looking contrite, "You're right, Bella, we are a team. I can't help but want to protect you, though." He walked toward the door, glancing back at her to make sure she had gotten her yoga pants pulled up. Giving her a small nod, he pulled the door open, revealing an angry Jacob Black.

"I want to see Bella. Now." Jacob pushed forward, making his way into the room as Edward intentionally kept himself in front of Bella.

"I don't think that's a very good idea right now, Jake. You've obviously been drinking and you need to calm down."

"Who the hell do you think you are? This is between me and Bella. It's none of your business, Cullen!" Jacob's face was scarlett with rage and for the slightest moment, Bella worried that he might actually have a stroke right there in the living room of her house.

"Considering that Bella is _my wife_, anything you have to say to her in our home is my business. I think you need to go. Anything that needs to be said can be directed to our attorney."

"So that's how you want to do this? With attorneys? This isn't you, Bella. You were never this vindictive." Jake's face contorted with his anger, "This is all you, Cullen. You've turned her against me!"

"No, Jacob, you did that all by yourself. You lied to me, and probably to Leah as well. You brought the lawyers into this. If anyone is to blame for this mess, it's you. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you. If you hadn't been such an ass, Edward and I wouldn't be together."

As the words left her mouth, Bella realized she probably should have held her tongue. Jake reeked of alcohol and was very angry, but she never expected him to lose control. It happened so quickly that Edward didn't even have the opportunity to react before the back of Jacob's hand struck Bella's right cheek, just below her eye. She stumbled back and crashed into a side table, shattering a lamp.

The look of shock on Jake's face barely registered before Edward's fist connected with his jaw, sending him sprawling across the room, landing with a thud against the wall. Before he could right himself, Edward was standing above him, pulling him up by the hair, only to punch him again before dropping him to the floor in a heap.

Turning quickly to scan the room, he found Bella where she had fallen, looking a bit dazed and scared. Crossing the room cautiously, he slowly lowered himself in front of her, hands splayed out in front of him.

"Don't be scared, Sweetheart."

He was surprised when she suddenly grasped his hands, turning them in her own to inspect the damage. "Your knuckle is swelling. You need ice." She brought them to her lips to place a soft kiss there before pulling herself up and burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the floor and placing her on the couch.

"I'll be right back." He disappeared into the kitchen, only to return quickly with a bag of frozen peas, placing it gently against her cheek. He held his phone to his ear, reciting the address as he kept a watch over an unconscious Jacob. It was only minutes before they heard the knock on the door.

The next few hours were a blur. Jacob was arrested and charged with assault. Edward called Riley, who was practically giddy with excitement over the turning of events. He all but guaranteed the lawsuit would be dropped by morning. Edward drove Bella to the emergency room to meet Carlisle for an x-ray of her facial bones and photographs for the police file. It was nearly two in the morning before they arrived home.

Dropping his keys and phone onto the coffee table, Edward watched as Bella sat on the sofa, her fingers tracing the deck of Uno cards they had used earlier.

"This night ended much differently than I expected it to. I'm so sorry, Edward."

"No, Bella. Don't you dare take the blame for him," Edward dropped to his knees in front of her, placing his hands on her knees. "When I think about what might have happened… what he might have done if I hadn't been here…" A violent shudder ran through him as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Edward." His name was just a whisper on her lips as her hand cupped his cheek, but it was more than he could take. He pulled her forward, crashing his lips into hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth. It was a kiss of need, of possession. He moaned as her hands grasped his hair, pulling him even closer, if that were possible.

His fingers fumbled with her pants, tugging them down her hips, to her knees before she kicked them off. He wasted no time in ridding her of her lacy red panties, ripping them from her body rather than removing them the usual way. His hands wrapped around her knees, yanking her forward to the edge of the sofa as he finally released her mouth. When his hands slid under her shirt to cup her breasts, she pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor.

Locking her eyes with his own, he began a trail of open-mouthed kisses up her inner thigh. Realizing where he was headed, Bella shook her head, "Don't, Edward."

His hands smoothed down her body until they reached her hips, grasping them firmly, "You are mine, Bella. All of you." He leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss against her. At her sharp intake of breath, he lost all control. Lips, teeth, and tongue working furiously, her hands buried in his hair, holding him against her body, and neither of them giving any thought to what had happened earlier in the evening.

"Oh, God, Edward please!" Bella cried out again and again as her legs shook and her back arched off of the couch. Edward continued to work her body with his mouth until he felt her shaking begin to subside. He was quick then, and hooked her knees over his forearms, pushing into her in one hard thrust. Pausing when he heard her gasp, he met her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he murmured. She nodded as she kissed him hard, stroking her tongue against his. He set a ruthless pace, pounding his body against hers hard enough to move the couch with every thrust. It only took moments for her body to find release once again, this time so hard she could barely catch her breath.

Edward immediately withdrew from her, flipping her over and pulling her onto her knees on the floor, her body draped over the front of the couch. Wrapping his arm around her belly, he thrust into her again, covering her body with his own.

"So good, Baby," Edward held her against him as his hips rocked forcefully into hers. He knew he had the right angle when she cried out and reached back over her shoulder to fist a handful of his hair. He sucked and nipped at her neck and shoulder, tasting the salt of the sweat covering their bodies.

"Can't… too much, please… too… much…" Bella was panting, desperate for air, but pushing back against Edward's thrusts, unable to stop the pleasure that was beginning to spiral through her body once again.

Edward could feel it, and he wanted it, badly. "Come on, Baby, one more. Give it to me." He bit gently on her earlobe as his fingers moved down to where their bodies were joined, adding just enough stimulation to launch her over the edge. Her body clamped down on his, bringing him with her, screaming into bliss.

Collapsing onto Bella's back, Edward wrapped his arms around her, surrounding her completely. He kissed every inch of skin he could reach as their breathing slowed and their pounding hearts settled into a more normal rhythm. When he was able, Edward lifted his head from her shoulder, pressing a kiss behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, Baby. That was a little rough."

"Did you hear me complaining?" Bella turned her face toward his and was met with green eyes full of worry and fear. "What is it?"

"I love you so much, B. The thought of something happening to you, of someone hurting you just guts me. I didn't mean to handle you so roughly, I just needed to… I don't know… The best way I can describe it is that I needed to possess you. Does that sound horrible?" Edward closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing it sounded a little deranged, even to his own ears.

Bella pushed back against him, turning herself in his arms until she was facing him, straddling his lap with her hands cupping his cheeks. She pressed a tender kiss to his eyes, then his lips.

"It sounds strange, but I know what you mean. I think I needed it as much as you did. I love you, Edward, and a little rough sex is not going to change that. But if you expect me to be able to stand up and walk to the bedroom on my own, you are sorely mistaken."

"Hmmm…. Speaking of 'sorely', how are you feeling?" He gently stroked his fingers across her cheek, just below the darkening bruise Jacob's backhand had caused.

"It's not too bad. I suspect it will be sore tomorrow, though. I should probably take some Tylenol."

Edward nodded and shifted her so he could stand. Offering his hand, he pulled Bella to her feet and led her to their bedroom. Once inside, Bella went into the bathroom to prepare for bed while Edward double checked the lock on the door and turned out the lights. Going into the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and the Tylenol from the cabinet. Returning to the bedroom, he handed both items to Bella, who was already sitting under the comforter on her side of the bed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, love."

Bella caught his hand, "I mean for everything. You handled Jake, took care of me, the charges, all of it. Thank you."

Edward smiled softly at her, settling beside her in the bed and pulling her into his arms, "I love you, B, and I'll always take care of you. Now, you should probably get some sleep, because Dad asked us to come have brunch tomorrow. Can't have you drag in looking like I kept you up all night."

"Hmmm…"

Edward glanced down at his wife and smiled. She was already drifting off to dream, safe and secure in his arms. As he watched her sleep, he was struck by the complete transformation his life had made in the last month. He had always cared for Bella. Protected her and stood up for her when necessary. But it was so different now. He would give his life to protect this woman that he loved more than his own life. But first, he would make certain anyone who tried to hurt her again would pay dearly.


	14. Confessions

**I own nothing.**

**Okay, so, the wedding activities are over and everything was perfect. My friend had the perfect day she always wanted and I'm exhausted! I have had a struggle just getting this chapter written, and even missed posting on Monday (So sorry about that!) Those of you who have reviewed and recommended this story are amazing! Please know that I cherish each and every one and I am so sorry that I haven't had the chance to reply for the last couple of weeks... I hope to have more time now.**

**As always, Sunflower3759 is fantastic! She got this chapter back to me so quickly that I actually did a happy dance! Thanks, girl, you're the best!**

"I just don't understand why you're so nervous." Edward held out his hand to assist Bella from the car. They had arrived at his parent's home for brunch and Bella had been a nervous wreck for the entire drive. After a moment's hesitation, she took his hand and stood from her seat, exiting the car with much more grace than she felt at the moment.

"It's the first time we've been back here since the wedding and so much has changed. I mean, it's one thing to accept me as a friend, but something altogether different to accept me as your wife."

Edward stopped and turned to face her, pulling her securely against him. "Did you know, that on the morning of the wedding, my family all warned me to not push you too hard, too fast? My mother was vibrating with excitement over her 'baby boy' getting married. She said she thought things were happening exactly as they were supposed to, and was thrilled to be getting another daughter. There is absolutely nothing to worry about, Baby. Trust me."

"I do."

Edward grinned, "I believe you said that last time we were here." He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. The moment was cut short by a booming voice behind them.

"Hey, stop trying to eat her face and get in here, Mom's about to burst."

Bella felt her cheeks glow with embarrassment as she turned toward Emmett, who stood waiting on the porch. "Hi, Em."

Hi, Sis. Drag that man of yours in here. I'm hungry."

Turning to glance up at Edward, she was met with his smug grin, "See? Nothing to worry about."

They made their way into the house and were hugged and kissed thoroughly by the entire family. Edward had been right, and everyone was thrilled by the status of their relationship.

"I'm glad you two finally figured it out. It was painful to watch sometimes." Rose tossed her hair back over her shoulder, grinning at Bella.

"Then why didn't you all say anything? This could have been so much easier."

Rose reached up and tucked a stray hair behind Bella's ear, "Honestly, would you have believed us? It's better that you figured it out on your own. I think it makes your bond even stronger in that you can talk about anything now that the awkward stuff is out of the way." Tracing her finger gently across Bella's cheek, under her bruise, Rose sighed, "Except for this. I wish you hadn't had to deal with Jake in all of this."

"I can't understand him, Rose. In all of the years I've known him, he's never been violent before. What set him off, now?"

Rose shrugged, "Maybe he's jealous. Do you think he still has feelings for you?"

"It doesn't matter, even if he does. He's destroyed any chance that we'll even be friends after this. And where is Leah in the midst of it all? The lawsuit he filed states that she is his estranged wife, so what happened?"

Rose just shrugged and shook her head in response as Esme called them all to the table. Conversation was lively and loud as usual, and the topics included everything, ranging from the honeymoon, to the events of the evening before, to the baby that Rose and Emmett were expecting. In the midst of it all, Bella realized that nothing had changed. If anything, she felt more a part of this family than ever before. She was startled when she felt Edward brush her hair back over her shoulder.

"What has you smiling like that, B?" Edward's boyish smile matched her own.

"I'm just happy," she whispered.

Their tender moment was shattered by the sound of Emmett pretending to gag, followed immediately by his yelp of pain as Rose smacked the back of his head while Edward kicked him under the table. The entire room erupted in laughter as everyone finished up and the men headed into the living room to continue their conversations. The ladies cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen before joining them. Looking around the room, they realized both Edward and Carlisle were missing.

"Where's Dad?" Alice asked, as she sat beside Jasper, who kissed her cheek before answering her.

"He and Edward went out onto the deck." Noticing Bella's worried expression, he added, "I think Dad just wanted to catch up, nothing to worry about."

Bella nodded as she glanced out to where both men were standing, obviously having a relaxed conversation. Shaking her head to clear what she knew were silly worries, she sat and joined in the conversation around her.

Carlisle knew his son, and he could see the contentment in Edward's smile, but he could also see the worry in his eyes.

"What's bothering you, Edward? Don't get me wrong, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before, but it's obvious that something has you worried. Out with it."

Edward took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before meeting Carlisle's eyes. "Honestly, Dad, I didn't know it could be this good. I love her more than life itself. I think that might be the problem."

"How do you mean?" Carlisle watched as Edward tried to find a way to voice his troubles. "Just tell me what you're thinking, son."

"The thought of someone hurting her, Jake, Renee, anyone, makes me crazy. He _hit her_, Dad! I was right there, and it happened so fast that I couldn't even stop it. I saw his hand hit her cheek and I literally saw red. I wanted to rip his damn arms off and stuff them down his throat. I think the only way I stopped punching him was because I heard her trying to get up off the floor and I knew she needed me."

Carlisle put a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder as he answered. "Don't look, but Bella is watching, and I think it would be best if she doesn't know the details of our discussion right now. She doesn't need anything else to worry about, so let's just look like we're discussing normal, everyday events, okay?" At Edward's nod of agreement, Carlisle continued, "You love her, so it's only natural that you want to protect her, son. Frankly, I'd be upset if you didn't."

Edward dropped his eyes to his feet before turning and resting his forearms over the deck railing, leaning on them as he glanced out over the back yard where he'd married the woman he loved. He closed his eyes and his brow furrowed, "That's not the worst of it, Dad."

Carlisle remained silent as he mirrored Edward's position. He waited patiently for his son to gather his thoughts. When he finally spoke, it was barely above a whisper, and Carlisle turned his head to watch the sorrow on Edward's face.

"I was rough with her. When we got home from the hospital, I couldn't see past the mark he left on her. It was so wrong, but it made me angry that he had left his mark on her, even if it was in violence. I wanted, I needed to claim her. I took her right there on the living room floor and I was rough with her." Edward scrubbed his hands over his face, pressing his fingertips against his eyes as if he could erase the memory of the night before.

"Okay, well, did she enjoy it?"

"What?" Carlisle chuckled at the incredulous look on Edward's face.

"How did she respond?"

A smug grin grew on Edward's face as he glanced sideways at his father, "Three times."

Carlisle's head dropped back as he barked out a laugh, "That's not what I meant, but damn, son, that's impressive." Carlisle shook his head as Edward chuckled. "I meant to ask if she was angry or upset, but I guess not."

"She said she was fine, but I felt like an ass. I couldn't sleep and I kept checking her body as she slept, terrified I would find bruises or marks from my fingers."

Carlisle nodded, "I think you need to follow her lead. If she seems upset, back off. If she seems okay, move forward. But the key here is communication. Talk things out with her. Not just about this, but everything. Trust each other and be honest, Edward."

Clamping his hand on Edward's shoulder, he tilted his head toward the French doors behind them, "I think we should head back in before the women come looking for us. Oh, and Edward?"

Edward met his father's eyes and sobered at what he saw.

"She's my daughter just as much as you're my son. If someone hurts her, I'll help you hunt them down. If you hurt her, there will be nowhere for you to hide, from me or your mother. Got me?"

***FTDF***

The sun had already set when Edward turned onto their street, and Bella felt his hand tighten on hers as the car began to slow down. Opening her eyes and lifting her head, she glanced at Edward. His jaw was set and his eyes narrowed as he stared straight ahead. Following his gaze, she saw what had caused the tension she felt radiating off of him.

Leah Black was sitting on their front porch steps.

Pulling into the driveway, Edward turned off the engine, pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned to look at his wife, who was staring blankly at the garage door. He reached over, taking her hand in his and waited. For what, he wasn't sure.

"Do you want me to talk to her, or do you want to go together, Baby?"

Bella's eyes shot up to his, "Together, always together."

Edward nodded, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss to her palm before pressing it to his cheek, "I'm right here, B."

Leah stood as they got out of the car and walked toward her. Bella's eyes were locked on Leah's very round belly until she heard the woman's timid greeting.

"I wasn't sure if you'd answer my phone calls, so I just came over. If this isn't a good time, I can come back another day."

Edward looked to Bella, waiting for her response. He would let her lead, knowing he couldn't begin to understand how she must feel in this moment. He simply placed his hand on the small of her back, offering what support he could.

After a moment, Bella nodded and turned to unlock the door. "Let's go inside, no need to give the neighbors anything more to gossip about."

Once inside, Bella waved her hand toward the couch, offering Leah a seat. Edward excused himself, quickly gathering glasses and the pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator. Returning to the living room, he poured three glasses, placed them on the table and sat beside Bella.

Neither Edward nor Bella spoke, waiting for Leah to begin what was sure to be an awkward conversation. Leah reached for her glass, her hand shaking as she brought it up to take a sip. She held it in both hands for a moment, staring down into the pale yellow liquid as though it held the answers to the universe's questions. Finally, taking a deep breath and placing her glass on the table in front of her, she slowly lifted her eyes to Bella's.

"I swear to you, I had no idea he was seeing you. I've lived in Portland for the past year, and Jacob would come down to see me. We were never together here, around his family or friends. I had a crush on him for years, but he was just a friend."

Bella glanced at Edward, who smirked and shook his head. She gave him a small smile at the irony of Leah's last statement. Turning back to the nervous woman in front of her, Bella nodded and waited for Leah to continue.

"When I found out, we had been married for almost a week. I confronted him when he came home and he told me everything. I was devastated, angry, embarrassed… I don't think there was an emotion that I didn't feel, to be honest. I can only imagine how you must have felt." Leah stopped to take another sip of her lemonade before continuing, "It was when he told me the truth about what he did to you, calling you from Vegas and leaving you to deal with the wedding alone… It was then that I threw him out. I filed for divorce yesterday, and I plan to seek sole custody of our son. I don't want Jacob to have any influence in his life."

The room was silent for several minutes as Bella processed through everything Leah had told her. Edward grasped Bella's hand in his own, while gently rubbing her back with the other. He could feel the tension slowly draining from her and was not surprised at all by the first words she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Leah. If my calculations are correct, I was the 'other woman', not you."

Leah had already begun to shake her head, "Don't be sorry, Bella. None of this is your fault."

Bella smiled, "I know, and I blame Jake entirely, but it doesn't mean that I would wish this mess on you or your child."

"He never would have married me had it not been for the baby. And now, for the baby's sake, I can't stay married to him." Leah shook her head and closed her eyes to keep her tears from falling, "I know he hit you last night. Whether he meant to or not, he still raised his hand to you. That's too much of a risk for me, or my baby."

Edward blew out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and met Leah's eyes, "After the events of last night, I was worried about you, Leah. As full of rage and alcohol as Jake was last night, I feared for your safety."

Leah simply nodded and dropped her eyes back to her hands, watching her fingers twist together in her lap. "I just wanted you to know how sorry I am that things happened the way they did. If I had known, I would have come to you and told you everything. You didn't deserve any of this, Bella."

"It's not your fault, Leah. He deceived both of us, and it seems as though he is getting exactly what he deserves. You and I, on the other hand, get so much more. I have Edward, and you will soon have a beautiful little boy. It's Jake who loses."

The room was silent for a moment as both women were lost to their own thoughts. Edward took the opportunity to ask a question that had crossed his mind during Leah's explanation.

"Leah, I'm curious as to how you found out about Bella. You said you learned the truth, then confronted Jake. If he didn't tell you, who did?"

Leah stared at Edward for a moment before slowly swinging her eyes to Bella, "Your mother came by the house a few days after your wedding. She demanded to see Jacob, who, of course, wasn't home. When she realized I was pregnant, she asked if the baby was Jacob's. I told her yes, the baby belonged to my husband. I was actually offended that she thought otherwise, but then she laughed and said some things that…. Some things…."

"She assumed I was carrying on an affair with a man who was expecting a child with his wife." Bella knew her mother's opinion of her well enough to know exactly how Renee would read the situation.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Bella. I was so angry, I shut the door in her face without correcting her assumption. Of course, I didn't really know the truth at that moment, anyway. Neither Jacob nor I even knew you had gotten married until she told me."

Edward was squeezing Bella's fingers so tightly that her hand ached. She used her free hand to pry his fingers loose while whispering his name. He closed his eyes as she watched his jaw visibly relax. When he finally glanced up, meeting her gaze, his eyes were full of grief as well as anger. She knew he was remembering the phone call from Jake on their honeymoon. She leaned up, kissing his cheek and whispering, "It doesn't matter. Neither of them matter. I have you."

Turning back to face Leah, Bella reached out to take her hand, "I know it must have taken a lot of courage for you to come here, Leah. Thank you. And I really am sorry about everything. I wish he had been everything you thought he was."

Leah smiled and nodded, "Me, too. Please don't drop any of the charges you have against him, Bella. He needs to grow up and take responsibility for the lives he damages."

Both Bella and Edward agreed with Leah and were determined to see him prosecuted for the assault. They spent another hour asking after Leah's family and about her plans for the future and for her baby. She planned to move back to Portland to live with a close friend after the birth. Bella asked her to let them know when the baby arrived and they parted on friendly terms.

After watching Leah drive away, Edward and Bella walked back into the house in silence. Bella gathered the glasses and pitcher, carrying them into the kitchen and loading them into the dishwasher. She wiped down the counter and turned off the light as she left the room. She found Edward standing in the middle of the living room, exactly where she had left him.

"Edward? What are you thinking?"

He looked up at her, his face blank as his eyes searched hers. "How do you do it? Where do you find the strength? I want to destroy him. To literally rip every appendage from his body and burn him alive. And don't even get me started on your mother! It is interesting to me that she accuses you of destroying lives, and yet, with a single conversation, she takes out a marriage, leaves a little boy fatherless, and calls you a whore! How do you find the strength?"

Bella held his gaze as she moved to stand in front of him, taking his right hand and placing it against her heart, "Because I don't love Jake. I love you." She lifted his left hand and pressed it to her cheek, "And I can't concern myself with what Renee thinks of me anymore. She doesn't matter. Neither of them matters. Only you. And as long as I have you, and you love me, I have everything I need."

Edward used the hand cupping her cheek to bring her lips to his, rubbing, caressing, then kissing her deeply. Breathless, he drew back, pressing his forehead to hers, "I want to make love to you. I want to show you what you mean to me, Bella. Let me love you. Please."

She pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss before kissing the palm of the hand that still held her face so gently. Grasping it with her own, she silently led him to their bedroom.

Edward slowly removed her clothing piece by piece, thoroughly kissing every inch of skin as he uncovered it. He loved her with his body from the soles of her feet to the top of her head, the only sound in the room were their breathless gasps and sighs as their bodies joined. The pleasure they drew from one another was unlike any they had experienced together and they held each other close as their heartbeats slowed to a more normal rate.

Tomorrow would bring talks of lawsuits, meetings with publicists, and agents. But for tonight, the world outside was lost to them as they slept content in each other's arms.


	15. Table Talk

**I own nothing.**

**I'm so sorry this is late. RL has been insane. Thanks for being patient with me, and thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed and recommended this story. You are my heroes!**

**This is unbeta'd and a little shorter than my usual chapters, but I wanted to get it to you and it ends in a good place. Once Sunflower3759 (who is amazing, btw) works her magic, I will fix it.**

"That's ridiculous. I can't think of a single, sane person who would agree with you."

"You're wrong! You find me a jury of my peers and they would undeniably side with me in a court of law! It's a clear case of abandonment."

Edward dropped his fork, and stared at Bella with a look of incredulous wonder, "Just because I threw those pants in the hamper before emptying the pockets does not mean that I abandoned their contents. That $50 was comfortable where it was, right there in the pocket of those jeans. You are the one who disrupted the life of that money! What did it ever do to you? You had no right to uproot it from it's happy place!"

Bella laughed as she stood and gathered their breakfast dishes, "While I concede that being in your pants would certainly qualify as a happy place, that's hardly the point. You threw the jeans in the hamper without removing the money. I removed the jeans to wash them, discovering said money. If you had thrown the money on the street and I found it there, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"Yes, but I would never have thrown the money on the street, which makes your argument obsolete. Not to mention, the money was still in _my_ jeans. It clearly had an owner, which makes you a thief." Edward grinned as he loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, and glanced at Bella, loving the playful banter in light of the harsh day they had yesterday.

Placing the jam and orange juice into the refrigerator, Bella shook her head and laughed, "I am not a thief, I am a finder. That money had been abandoned in the laundry, and I found it in the course of performing my household duties. Found money is by definition, the property of the finder."

Unable to stop himself at the sight of her smug smile, Edward grabbed her by the waist, turning her around and pressing her back against the cold refrigerator door. Her hands immediately found purchase in his hair as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to her collarbone and neck, working his way up to her ear. Sucking the lobe into his mouth, he bit gently, chuckling at the shudder that raced through her body. Bringing his lips back up to find hers, Edward was startled when he felt Bella's hands pushing against his chest.

Meeting his eyes, Bella took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I think we should move."

Edward studied her face for a moment, taking in the slight swelling and purple discoloration on her cheek. Tracing his fingers gently just below the mark, he asked, "Because of what happened yesterday? Do you feel unsafe here, Baby?"

Bella blinked a couple of times before she smiled softly, "No, it has nothing to do with that. I think we should find someplace that we love together. Someplace bigger than this one."

Edward frowned, "You're settled here, B. This has been your home since college."

"Yes, it has. But I want a home that's ours. And I think we should find something a little bigger, maybe with a fenced in yard."

"Do you want a dog?" Edward wasn't sure where this was coming from and was trying desperately to figure out exactly why she was insisting on uprooting her life so suddenly.

Bella laughed, "No. Maybe. Or maybe the 2.5 kids. I don't know. I'm just ready to move forward in our lives, and you need your piano."

"Is that what this is really about? I can work at the studio, Bella. Don't do this for me."

Bella brought her hands up to cup his cheeks, holding his gaze with her own, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for us. I want us to find our home together. And yes, I am being a little selfish, because I think you are unbelievably sexy when you play your piano. I can hardly keep my hands to myself, watching those nimble fingers of yours, knowing that you – "

His mouth covered hers, stifling her words as his body pressed fully against her. Grasping her thighs, Edward lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist as his lips and tongue explored every inch of skin he could find. Bella's hands gripped his shoulders as her back arched, bracing her against the cold stainless steel behind her. Her hips rocked forward, creating the friction they both craved.

Holding her tightly, he spun their bodies, stumbling forward toward the table. Settling Bella on the edge of the table, Edward grasped the sides of her panties, tugging them down and off as she easily slid off his gym shorts. His t-shirt and her tank top followed seconds later as he braced his hands on either side of her hips while his lips closed quickly around her newly exposed nipple.

Leaning back, Bella rested her weight on one hand as her other cupped the back of Edward's neck, holding him to her chest. As quickly as it had started, Bella whimpered as Edward pulled back, a confused look on his face. Bringing his had up between them, he stared briefly at his fingers, covered in sticky goo, before grinning wickedly. His eyes never left hers as he spread the substance on her collarbone, up her neck and across her lips.

Bella would have been embarrassed by the sounds she was making, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. Her body felt as though it was on fire as Edward licked and sucked the sticky mess from her skin, ending in a searing kiss that left her desperate.

"Please, Edward!" Bella hadn't even finished speaking before he had thrust into her. She leaned back once more, bracing herself and pushing back against him as he grasped the sides of the table for leverage. It was fast and frenzied and loud, both of them crying out with release quickly.

Edward braced one arm to hold himself upright as he tried to bring his breathing under control, while the other wrapped around Bella, holding her against his chest, her legs dangling limply from the edge of the table.

Kissing the top of her head, Edward chuckled, "I'll call the realtor after we shower, then we need to go buy about 10 more pianos."

"Mmmmhmmm…. And more strawberry jam."

***FTDF***

Three days later, Bella sat on the couch, scrolling through an online listing of homes in the area that were for sale. The realtor had suggested a few minor repairs to the house, and Edward had hired a handyman to take care of everything. Bella had been cleaning the house for most of the day and had just showered and changed. She was trying to concentrate on the information on her laptop screen, but couldn't focus. She was also waiting for Edward to arrive from the airport with Riley and Lauren Biers.

Riley had called two days ago and let them know he was flying in and that they would finally be able to put the mess with Jacob behind them. Lauren would be with him to meet with Edward regarding the projects that he had been working on for the last few weeks.

Closing her laptop, Bella stood and stretched, deciding to try to find something to occupy her thoughts while she waited. Before she could even cross the room, the distraction became unnecessary. The front door opened, revealing a smiling Edward, Lauren and Riley.

Ten minutes later, greetings had been made, and the two couples sat comfortably around the table, enjoying coffee and fresh apple pie as they caught up on all that had happened in the last week. When there was a momentary lull in the conversation, Riley sat his cup down in front of him as he cleared his throat.

"I know you're both anxious, so I won't draw this out unnecessarily. Let me tell you what I know, then if you have any questions, I'll do my best to answer them." He waited for a nod of acknowledgement from both Edward and Bella before continuing, "Mr. Black's attorney contacted me yesterday morning to inform me that he has decided to withdraw the lawsuit. He gave me his guarantee that both you and Masen Publishing would not be hearing from him again in a legal capacity."

Bella closed her eyes as her shoulders sagged in relief. Edward grasped her hand in his, locking his fingers with hers as he asked, "And the assault charges?"

"I spoke with the Assistant District Attorney last night and he agreed to 500 hours of community service, a monthly monetary support for his unborn child, and mandatory counseling for his anger issues."

Bella's expression was one of surprise as she shook her head, trying to comprehend all of what Riley was telling her. "I can't believe he agreed to everything. I never thought he would."

Riley chuckled, "It would seem that his attorney, Sam Uley, is actually a really good man. He is probably the first lawyer I've ever met that truly wants the best for his client, and not just what will bring him the most money or a mark in the 'win' column. He convinced Jacob that this was the right course of action."

"So it's done? There's no other surprises waiting in the shadows to jump out at us?" Edward's wary tone caught Bella's attention and she gave his hand a small squeeze, smiling softly at him when he met her gaze.

Riley's brow furrowed as he dropped his eyes to his empty coffee cup. Lauren, who had remained silent throughout the conversation, leaned forward to capture her husband's line of sight, "You have to tell her, Riley. It's her decision to make."

Riley nodded and lifted his head, glancing quickly at Edward before settling his attention on Bella. "He wants to see you. Jacob wants to apologize in person for what happened here, as well as the wedding."

"No." Edward's voice was firm as he tightened his grip on Bella's hand, "No, Bella."

"Has he apologized to Leah?" Bella's voice was barely above a whisper and she never took her eyes from Riley as she waited for his answer.

"I believe they are meeting this evening. His attorney was to be present, as well as her mother."

There was silence in the room for several minutes as Bella gazed out the window at nothing in particular. Edward desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. Whether she was actually considering meeting with him. Every protective bone in his body screamed out to forbid it, to take Bella and run. But he knew it would drive a wedge between them. She needed his support right now, and as badly as he wanted to follow his instincts, he would have to let her make this decision on her own.

When she finally turned her face to his, his breath caught at what he saw. Peace. Contentment. Hope?

"What are you thinking, Baby?" he whispered.

Smiling tenderly at her husband, Bella turned to face Riley. "Jacob Black is my past and I have no wish to see him. If he has apologized to Leah and will do the right thing by his child, I will hold nothing else against him. Tell him that I forgive him, and I hope that he finds whatever it is that he's looking for."

The room once again fell silent as Riley and Lauren sat awestruck at the strength of the woman sitting across from them. Edward, however, knew exactly how strong she was, and wore the expression of love and pride as he pulled her against him to press a kiss to her temple.

Suddenly, Riley pushed his chair back and stood, grinning widely. "Well, I have one more order of business before you treat my wife and I to dinner."

Edward laughed, "What makes you think I'm buying you dinner?"

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Mrs. Cullen." Riley pulled a file from his briefcase and opened it on the table in front of Bella. "You see, I don't think a fancy dinner would be a problem for a woman who has just been offered a movie deal for her latest novel."

Bella's eyes were wide as she scanned over the offer, "Is this amount correct?"

Riley was practically bouncing with excitement, "Yep, seven figures. It also includes a percentage of merchandise as well as creative input. They don't get any sweeter than this, Bella. Congratulations!"

Bella closed the file, shaking her head. "I have a stipulation."

"What?" Edward was dumbfounded at her lack of excitement. "What more could you need?"

Her grin was blinding as she met Lauren's triumphant smirk, "I choose the composer for the soundtrack. That is a non-negotiable dealbreaker."

Riley offered his hand, which Bella shook immediately, "Done."

* * *

**Okay, so this story has been nominated for fic of the week over at the lemonade stand. Voting ends tomorrow, so if you would be so kind as to head over there and give me your support, I will do the happy dance for you... you won't be able to see it, but I promise I will...please...**

**tehlemonadestand . net (don't forget to remove the spaces ;)**

**Thanks!**


	16. Fix It

**I own nothing.**

**So, I need to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who voted for me at The Lemonade Stand last week. I made it into the top 5 and I am thrilled! Thank you so much! I have tried to get to more reviews and am still having trouble keeping up - please forgive me. Know that I read and cherish each one and I am so grateful that you take the time to let me know what you think. It really does inspire me to keep writing.**

**Okay, two more things: 1. This chapter has not had the benefit of Sunflower3759 or her amazing beta skills. Any mistakes are mine, and I will fix them once she has a chance to look it over. 2. Ysar has made me a beautiful banner for this story. She has captured the feeling of this story perfectly! Thank you, Ysar, for taking on that task and doing such an incredible job!**

**So, a little time jump here...**

"I think she's looking more and more like Jasper, except for the dark hair, of course." Edward cradled the tiny girl in his arms as he glanced at a beaming Alice. Sarah Elizabeth Whitlock was three weeks old and was the image of her father, other than her mother's dark hair and petite size. Edward had been rocking and shushing her gently for the past couple of minutes after she had been startled awake by the loud arrival of her cousin, Andrew.

Andrew Emmett Cullen was eight months old and definitely took after his father. He was large and loud, and Emmett was unbearably proud of his boy. Rosalie was the doting mother, but clearly understood that she now lived in a man's world. Her son was the spitting image of his father and seemed to share the same rowdy personality.

"He looks so good with a baby in his arms, don't you think?" Rose spoke just loud enough for Bella to hear. She glanced at Emmett, who was blowing raspberries on Andrew's little belly, and nodded. Rosalie smiled, "I was talking about your man, not mine."

Bella allowed her eyes to slowly drift to where Edward sat, softly cooing to the newborn. Rose was right, he did look good. His face was tender and his eyes wide with wonder at the tiny hands grasping at the air. Feeling Bella's eyes on him, he glanced up, offering her a content smile. She couldn't help but notice the wistful look in his eyes or the way his gaze dropped to her belly before quickly looking back at the child in his arms.

He was ready. He hadn't said as much, but she could tell. They had been married now for almost 15 months, and both of his siblings were now parents. She knew it was only a matter of time until he brought it up. He might be ready, but was she?

Their lives had changed so much over the last year. A few weeks after the meeting with Leah, Bella had received a letter from Jake. He asked her forgiveness for everything – the wedding, the lies, the assault. Bella had long since forgiven him and moved on, but it still gave her a sense of closure to have him accept responsibility for his actions. A month later, Leah had given birth to a healthy baby boy and named him William after Jake's dad. Billy Black had stood by Leah, helping her get settled in Portland after his grandson was born. She had recently become engaged to a man named Embry Call, who adored little Will as if he were his own. As odd as the circumstances had been, Bella now considered Leah a close friend, and was thrilled to see her so happy.

Jake, on the other hand, had not learned from his mistakes. After completing about half of his community service hours, he had met a girl in a bar and fathered a second child during a one night stand. When she approached him with the news, he became enraged and struck her. He was currently serving out the rest of his sentence behind bars.

"Bella?" Edward sat beside her in the spot that Rose had vacated while Bella was lost in thought. She turned to find him still holding Sarah and smiling softly at her. His arms shifted toward Bella, silently placing the infant in her arms. He wrapped his arm around her back, settling his hand on her opposite hip, pulling her closer to him. "You look so good like this, Baby."

Bella smiled and giggled softly, "Rose was just saying the same about you. You're a natural."

Edward opened his mouth as if to speak, his eyes meeting hers. He hesitated for a moment before closing his eyes and pressing a kiss to her temple. Releasing a sigh, he gave her a gentle squeeze before standing to follow his dad into the kitchen.

It was the day after Thanksgiving, and the men were preparing the meal. It was, of course, leftovers from the holiday, but it was tradition. The women prepared the holiday meal and the men warmed it up the next day while the women began sorting through the Christmas decorations.

The day was filled with laughter as they shared childhood memories and mishaps, and reminisced about the handmade ornaments that Esme had kept from when her children were small. It was the same every year, but meant something entirely different now that there was a new generation of Cullens.

When the sun began to set, Edward watched as Bella pulled on her coat and walked out onto the deck. Her dark hair was a stunning contrast to the pale pink and yellow of the evening sky. Leaning on the railing, she rested her chin on her hands as she stared off into the woods.

Edward thought he would give almost anything to know her thoughts at this moment. She had been quiet and contemplative throughout the afternoon and he knew that something was weighing heavily on her mind. It was a mood he hadn't seen in a while, and he had to admit, it worried him.

Things were finally beginning to slow down for them. The movie deal had been signed, and the months following had been hectic as the rush was on to find a screenwriter, a director, and countless others who would be required to bring Bella's words to life. After many months, the cast had been finalized and filming had begun about three weeks ago. For Bella, most of the creative work was done, but Edward still had work to do on the soundtrack.

As if the movie wasn't enough to keep them busy, they had sold the house and purchased a larger one about three miles from his parents home. It was a beautiful two-story house with a huge wrap-around porch, complete with a porch swing on the front and a fenced in back yard. The same day they closed on the house, Bella had ordered a bed-swing identical to the one at the cottage where they spent their honeymoon. The day it had arrived, Edward installed it, stripped off his clothing, and waited for Bella to find him. A few hours later, he had been glad he put in the extra support beam when hanging the swing. He was also thankful for the high privacy fence in the backyard.

She had been so lighthearted for months, enjoying their life together and looking forward to the future. He wasn't naïve, he knew that it was Alice and Jasper's baby girl that had caused the shift. It hadn't happened when Andrew was born because they were at a different place in their lives then. Now, they were settled, happy, and he was ready to move forward. But he had no idea if Bella was.

"I think your wife is done for the day. She looks tired." Edward glanced up to see Carlisle watching Bella as well.

"Yeah, I think we'll be heading out. Are we still on for next weekend?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, your mother already has her eye on a specific tree, but I think she is more excited about staying here with the grandbabies than anything."

Edward smiled as he glanced across the room, watching his mother play with her grandson as Rose attempted to bundle him into his tiny coat. Carlisle watched as Edward's smile faded into a furrowed brow over worried eyes.

"Communication, son. Don't wait too long to talk to her."

"How did you – "

"I've been married more than thirty years, Edward. I've learned a few things to keep me out of the doghouse."

***FTDF***

The ride home had been quiet, but Edward was comforted by the fact that Bella held his hand so tightly in her own. Sitting at his piano, he stared out the window overlooking the backyard as his fingers instinctively played out the melody in his head. He hadn't really paid attention to the music flowing from him, and was startled when he heard Bella's voice.

"That's beautiful."

"Thank you," he whispered, "Come here."

Bella walked toward him as he scooted the piano bench back and stood. He reached out to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly.

"Are you alright?"

Focusing her eyes on his chest, Bella nodded, "I'm fine, just tired. I think I'm going to head on up to bed." She didn't wait for his response, but pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning and walking out of the room.

Pushing his hands through his hair, Edward let out a frustrated sigh before sitting back down at his piano. He took out his anxiety on the keys, playing with passion that neared desperation. An hour later, he was spent and exhausted as he pulled the cover over the keys and turned off the light. After securing the house for the night and finishing his bedtime routine, he knelt beside the bed, gazing at his sleeping wife.

There were damp spots on her pillow as well as tearstains on her cheeks. Her brow was furrowed and her hands were fisted in the sheets under her chin. His heart broke for her, and he was desperate to take away her pain. He hadn't seen her look so lost since the first week they were married and he felt the beginning of panic as he remembered how close he came to losing her back then.

He quickly climbed into bed, pulling her close to him and wrapping himself around her body, holding her a little more tightly than he normally would have. It didn't escape his notice that she relaxed and settled into a deep sleep moments after he had her in his arms.

The next couple of weeks passed in a holiday haze. They all met the following weekend to choose and cut Christmas trees while Esme kept the babies. They had dinner together before taking their trees to their respective homes to be decorated for the upcoming holiday. Pictures were taken, cards were sent out, and parties were attended. In the midst of it all, Bella had seemed happy and content, but Edward knew better.

He held her at night as she cried in her sleep. He noticed the momentary flash of something unrecognizable in her eyes when she saw their nephew and niece. He hated that on most nights, she would go to bed long before he would, and he would wake up to an empty bed. He could feel the distance between them, and he was beyond desperate to know how to fix it.

Finally, about a week before Christmas, Edward had reached his breaking point. He had awakened to an empty bed, showered and dressed and gathered up his latest compositions to drop off with the printer. Heading downstairs, he found Bella seated at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. He offered her a tentative smile when she glanced up, but walked past the table to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee. Returning to the dining room, he cleared his throat.

"I need to run some stuff to the printer, but I think we should spend the afternoon together."

Bella offered a small smile and nodded, "That sounds good. What would you like to do?"

"Talk. I think we need to talk about what's happening between us, B."

Bella's head snapped up, "Just what do you think is happening, Edward?"

"Nothing! There's nothing happening between us, Bella. That's the problem. We don't talk about anything of substance. Hell, we barely communicate at all anymore. You only let me hold you when you're asleep, and it's been almost three weeks since you let me touch you!" There was no denying the frustration in his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really, Edward? This is about sex? Well, by all means, come and get it!" Edward could hear the anger in her voice and the ripping of seams as she yanked her tank top off over her head, throwing it across the room. She stood before him, naked from the waist up, wearing only her cotton sleep shorts. She raised her arms out to the side, offering her body to him, the anger rolling off of her in waves.

"Stop it! That's not what this is about and you know it. I want to fix this, Bella!"

Bella's eyes narrowed as she tipped her head to the side, "You mean _me_. You want _to fix me_."

"That's not what I said! You can't –"

"No, but it's what you meant! You can't fix everything, Edward! Even you aren't that good!"

Bella's chest was heaving and her eyes were full of fire. Edward had the presence of mind to stop pushing her at that moment. He knew that whatever was wrong, it was something that was causing her such great pain that the only way she could express it was with anger.

Edward took a deep breath and released it slowly. He looked up at her, but quickly averted his eyes back to his feet. She was still almost naked, and he was a man after all. It would not help the situation for him to spring an erection at that moment.

"I'm going to the printer and then to overnight some paperwork to Lauren. I'll be back in a couple of hours, and I'd really like to talk this out, B." He let his words hang in the air for a while. Neither of them moved, seemingly frozen and waiting for the other to speak. After a couple of minutes, Edward shook his head and walked to the door. Opening it and stepping onto the porch, he paused.

"I love you, Bella. Never doubt that." He waited a few seconds before closing the door behind him.

Bella stood as still as stone for several minutes, replaying the last five minutes in her head. He had only wanted to talk. He was concerned for her and wanted to talk. And she had responded with unprovoked anger. Suddenly the weight of the worry, doubt and crippling fear she had been struggling with for weeks came crashing down on her. She began to tremble as she felt the grief over her angry words toward her gentle husband. She sank slowly to the floor and buried her face in her hands as deep, mournful sobs wracked her body.

She never heard the door open, and his voice barely registered.

"Bella? I forgot my – damn it!" Edward dropped his keys and pulled her shaking body against him. "Shhh, Baby, it's okay."

"I – I can't…. I can't…" Bella struggled to get enough breath to speak between her violent sobs. Edward held her tighter and rocked their bodies gently as he stroked her hair and shushed her. It was several minutes before her body slumped against him, exhausted.

He lifted her easily and carried her up to their bed where he gently laid her down and covered her before lying beside her and pulling her into his arms. When she was finally calm and breathing normally, he wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed them gently.

"Tell me," he whispered.

Her eyes met his briefly before she closed them, allowing a few tears to fall as she whispered, "I'm scared."

"Of what, Sweetheart?"

"Of being someone's mother."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Edward watched Bella's face crumple as she began to cry once again. He realized just what it had cost her to admit that fear out loud, and pulled her tighter against him, tucking her head under his chin. He held her as she sobbed, making no effort to calm her, just letting her cry it out in his arms. He knew she was exhausted and needed the release, and Edward was not surprised to find that within ten minutes, she had cried herself to sleep.

Shifting her slightly, he dug into his pocket for his phone. He sent a quick text to the one person he knew could help. The one person who was nearly as worried about Bella as he was.

_**Can you come here for lunch, Mom? Bella needs you. I need you.**_

Her reply was immediate.

_**I'll bring lunch. Don't leave her until I get there. Love you both.**_


	17. A Real Mother's Love

**Still don't own anything.**

**Let me just say that Sunflower3759 is incredibly amazing! She got this chapter back to me in a flash!**

**I know many of you found this story on The Lemonade Stand, and I am thrilled that you have decided to give it a read! Thanks for coming along for the ride!**

Bella could hear the muffled voices as she struggled to open her eyes. They burned and felt as though they were full of sand. Her nose was stuffy and her head ached. All the result of her emotional breakdown. She rubbed her eyes and pushed herself to sit up, knowing she needed to face Edward.

As the comforter slid down her body, she realized she was still naked, and the events of this morning flooded her memory. She had been irrational and angry and had lashed out at Edward for his concern. She had been pushing him away for weeks, worried that he wanted something from her that she wasn't sure she was ready to give him. Sure, they had discussed children many times, but always in the abstract. Their niece and nephew had certainly made it more concrete, and Bella feared that she would never be ready to take on that responsibility.

Renee had never been a real mother to her and had eventually left her behind. Who could say she wouldn't do the same thing? Edward was kind and compassionate and loving. He would be an amazing father, and the thought that he was ready for that step now, simply terrified her.

Dressing in a pair of jeans and Edward's favorite blue sweatshirt, Bella quickly washed her face and brushed her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail and making her way toward the kitchen. She found Edward and Esme seated on the barstools at the counter, sipping coffee. Edward's eyes snapped up to hers and he smiled gently as he stood and moved to stand in front of her.

"Hi," she said, as her eyes dropped to his chest. Her hands were twisting together as she waited nervously for his response.

"Bella," he whispered. He immediately folded her into his arms and held her tightly against him until he felt her relax. He knew she was nervous and worried, but was secretly thrilled that she was finally allowing him to offer her comfort.

He rocked her gently in his embrace for several minutes before hearing his mother clear her throat. He opened his eyes and smiled at Esme before pressing his fingers under Bella's chin, bringing her face up to his. He brushed his lips against hers and tilted his head toward where his mother was seated.

"Mom brought us lunch. Are you hungry, Sweetheart?"

Bella glanced over at Esme and offered her a timid nod, "I could eat. Thank you."

Esme nodded and smiled as she stood and began preparing their meal. She placed bowls of soup on the table, as well as some bread and tea, finally taking a seat across from Bella. They ate in silence for several minutes before Esme resumed whatever she had been telling Edward when Bella entered the kitchen.

"So, we were thinking that it might be nice to have everyone stay at the house on Christmas Eve and be together first thing on Christmas morning. We could have brunch and then everyone would be free to do whatever for the rest of the day. I know Jasper's parents were planning on having him and Alice over for Christmas dinner. I'm not sure about Rose's parents, though. What do you think?"

Edward glanced at Bella and shrugged, "It's sounds like a possibility. We'll talk about it and let you know, okay?"

Esme nodded and smiled, "Okay. What time are you meeting Jasper?"

Edward glanced at his watch and frowned, "In about twenty minutes." He met Bella's surprised eyes, "I agreed to help Jasper with Alice's present. I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?"

Bella studied his face before glancing at Esme. She was no fool, and realized immediately that this was their ploy for Esme to have her alone. "I'll be fine. Tell Jasper I said hello."

Edward stood and cupped Bella's face, brushing his lips across hers before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She watched as his eyes met Esme's for a brief moment. He smiled softly at her as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

They sat in silence as they heard the sounds of Edward putting on his coat and gathering his keys. It was only when they heard the click of the door closing behind him that Esme spoke.

"Why don't we go sit where we'll be more comfortable?"

Bella nodded and took the cup of coffee that Esme offered her. They walked into the living room and made themselves comfortable on opposite ends of the couch. Bella kept her eyes on Esme as she sipped her coffee, and just as she suspected, her mother-in-law definitely had something on her mind.

"Bella, I'm concerned. I have tried to let you work it out on your own, but I – "

"I'm so sorry, Esme. I never meant to hurt Edward."

"Is that what you think? That I'm here to talk about Edward?" At Bella's nod, Esme sighed. "Of course I worry about what happens between you two. But Bella, I'm here because I'm worried about you."

Esme sat her cup on the table beside her and turned her body to face Bella more fully. "Don't make the mistake of thinking that I haven't noticed how you've struggled for weeks, Bella. I know you're happy for Alice, and that you adore little Sarah. But I also know that her arrival has scared the hell out of you."

Bella took a deep breath and released it slowly, realizing that she hadn't hid her fears from anyone. She had simply allowed them to cause distance between herself and those that loved her. She looked up at the woman beside her, knowing Esme was waiting patiently for her to speak.

"I don't know how to be a mom."

Bella was startled when Esme laughed, "None of us do, Bella. We have to trust our instincts. Children just need to be loved. Love them completely and unconditionally, and the rest will fall into place."

The room fell into silence once more as Esme waited for Bella to address what was at the root of her fears. She struggled to remain calm and in control of her anger as she watched the young woman before her. She could see the self-doubt and vulnerability on Bella's face and her ire built as she considered the source of it… Renee.

When it was clear that Bella would be unable to say it, Esme sighed and relaxed back into the couch cushions. "Did I ever tell you that I knew your mother long before she met your Dad?"

"No, I had no idea."

Esme smiled and shook her head at the look of surprise on Bella's face. "I'm not surprised. Back then, Renee was… well, she was much like she is today. Self-centered, vain, but she wasn't spiteful like she is now. We didn't really run in the same circles then, and once I went to college, we never crossed paths again until after we were married."

Esme took a moment to sip her coffee, watching as Bella contemplated her words so far. It was clear that Bella was wondering where this conversation was headed, but she kept silent, waiting for Esme to continue.

"Anyway, when I saw her again, she was a different woman. Honestly, Bella, she was warm and kind and completely unlike the Renee I had known in high school. It was because of your father. She adored him, and it was obvious that he worshipped the ground she walked on. It was amazing to see the change in her just from the love of a good man."

Esme paused, knowing the next part of the story would be difficult for Bella to hear, but was necessary so that she could move forward and put Renee behind her once and for all.

"So, what happened?"

Esme sighed and shook her head before meeting Bella's eyes. "You. You happened. Bella, in all the years I had known Renee, she never once had a maternal bone in her body. She made it very clear that she never intended to be a mother. When she became pregnant, your Dad was so happy, so excited, that she went along with it. I believe she thought she could make it work. That she could make herself be happy. Of course, she was miserable. She reverted to that same selfish, vain girl she had once been. Only this time, she was spiteful and angry. Truth be told, I think it was a relief to Charlie when she finally left. By that time, she had destroyed everything between them."

Reaching behind her, Esme grabbed her purse and dug out a package of tissues, offering them to Bella, who was now constantly wiping at the tears falling down her cheeks. She waited until Bella was somewhat in control before continuing.

"Charlie did everything he could to make sure you were happy, Bella. He absolutely adored you and was filled with guilt about your mother. He asked me to help you with 'girlie' things and make sure you had everything you needed. I have always thought of you as a daughter, and I love you as though you were my own. When I started to notice the little things happening between you and Edward, I was thrilled, to say the least. As awful as the circumstances have been to get us here, I believe things have worked out exactly as they should have."

Bella nodded thoughtfully as she considered Esme's words. She remembered all the times that she had been shopping with Esme and Alice for bras, panties, and feminine items. She remembered how it had been Esme that arranged a weekend getaway for the three of them, treating the girls to a day at the spa, getting facials, manicures and pedicures and ending with Alice and Bella learning the truth about love and sex. She thought about the many times Esme had cared for her when she was sick or held her as she wept over a broken heart. She realized in that moment what a gift Esme had been to her life.

"You've always been more of a mother to me than Renee ever was."

Esme smiled sadly at Bella, reaching up to wipe away the few tears that had fallen. "Thank you for that, darling girl. You've always been my daughter."

Sitting up and squaring her shoulders, Esme's voice turned firm. "Now, I'm finished with Renee, I want to talk about you. Let me be honest Bella. The fact that you worry about what kind of mother you'll be already tells me that you're better prepared than Renee ever was."

Laughing at Bella's surprised expression, Esme continued, "You know what else I know? I know that you are a kind, loving, and compassionate woman. You're mother was never any of those things, even at her best. So, the question is, what do you want, Bella? Do you want to have children with Edward?"

Bella considered Esme's question for a moment. She closed her eyes and tried to picture herself with a child. With Edward's child. The three of them together. She could see their whole future. Pushing strollers in the park, little league games, and the first days of school. She knew in that moment, that she wanted to give him a family. She smiled softly as she met Esme's warm eyes.

"I do want that. It scares me, but I want it."

Esme grasped Bella's hand, squeezing gently, "Then someday, when you're ready, and the time is right, you'll be a wonderful mother, Bella. I will be thrilled to have you as the mother of my grandchildren. But now, I need to ask you to do one thing for me, okay?"

Bella nodded and Esme took a deep breath, "I need you to decide what roll you want Renee to have in your life, and in the life of your children. If you need to include her in your life, set some boundaries. If you don't want her to be a part of your life anymore, then now is the time to act, before there are innocent little ones that could be affected."

"I haven't heard from her since the day before the wedding. I still have the letter she left, but she never returned my call and I have no idea how to contact her, even if I wanted to."

"Well, that decision is yours, and I will support you, whatever you decide to do. But the fact that she has been absent from you life for the past 15 months may make your decision that much easier."

Bella shook her head as she dropped her eyes to their joined hands, "We both know that she's been absent most of my life. She made her choice years ago, I guess I just never came to terms with it."

***FTDF***

Edward had no idea what to expect when he walked in the door. There was no sign of his mom's car when he got home and he could only hope that her time with Bella had been productive. He'd known that Esme would be the best person to talk to her when he understood exactly what had caused her distress.

Dropping his keys on the table in the entry hall, Edward stepped into the living room and found his wife sitting o the floor, surrounded by wrapping paper and ribbons. Bella glanced up and smiled widely as he entered the room. It was a genuine smile that Edward hadn't seen in weeks and it gave him hope that things might be looking up.

"Whatcha doin', honey?" he asked as he dropped to the floor beside her.

"Wrapping Christmas presents. How was your afternoon with Jasper?"

"Good. I think he needed a break. Poor guy has been up every night with the baby."

"I thought Alice was breastfeeding. Why would Jasper be up?"

Edward pulled off a piece of tape and handed it to Bella. "If Alice has to get up, she gets Jasper up with her. She says she's not the only parent and it's not fair that he gets to sleep just because he doesn't lactate."

Bella laughed and Edward grinned at the sound. He hadn't heard her laugh in weeks and the sound was glorious. Glancing at her husband, Bella met his eyes, "You're dying to ask."

Edward's expression became more serious as he leaned against the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him. He reached out for Bella, "Come here."

He pulled her to sit on his thighs, straddling his legs. He slid his hands under her shirt at her waist, needing contact with her skin. He watched her face, searching for any sign that she was worried or upset by the intimacy of their position. She seemed comfortable, and he was hopeful that she would finally talk to him.

Bella took a deep breath and met his eyes. "I'm so sorry for what I've put you through these last couple of weeks."

Edward began to shake his head and opened his mouth, but Bella quickly put her fingers over his lips. "No, let me say this, please." Edward nodded. "I've been so scared, and I should have just told you. I'm afraid of messing up the way Renee did. I think I can be a good mother, I hope I can, and someday I want to try, but it still terrifies me, Edward."

Edward smiled sadly and brought his hand up to cup her cheek, "It scares me too, Sweetheart. The thought of being responsible for a brand new person, being the biggest influence in his or her life, is a frightening thought. But Bella, it also excites me beyond words. I'm not gonna lie, the thought of you carrying my child," Edward's hand dropped from her cheek to lay flat against her abdomen, "round and healthy, waddling around this house… I want it so much."

Bella nodded in understanding, "I'm just not sure I'm ready for that yet."

Leaning forward, Edward tilted his head to capture Bella's gaze. "I'm in no rush, Bella. We have plenty of time and I'm not going anywhere. But you have to promise me something."

Edward cupped her cheeks with both hands and held her eyes as he spoke, "No running. Physically or emotionally. We should have had this conversation weeks ago, Baby, and neither of us would have been hurting. You _have_ to talk to me or I'll never know what you need, okay?"

"Okay."

Edward pulled her forward, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. He really meant to be comforting and loving, but the lack of intimacy between them over the last few weeks created a fierce need in both of them. Hands moved without thought, removing clothing, groping, caressing, and squeezing.

Lips… tongues… teeth… bodies… pushing… thrusting… pulling… gasping… collapsing…

Bella had no idea how much time had passed as they reconnected. She was still straddling Edward's lap as he sat against the couch, but neither of them were clothed and both now needed a shower. Edward was slowly dragging his fingers along her spine as Bella snuggled into his chest. They spoke softly about her conversation with Esme and about memories they both had of growing up with her as a mother. A literal one for Edward and a mother figure for Bella, but both agreeing that Esme was an amazing woman.

"I want to be just like her."

Edward smiled at Bella's words as he kissed the top of her head.

"You already are."

***FTDF***

The next couple of weeks passed in a flurry of activity. Christmas was spent at Carlisle and Esme's home with everyone in attendance. All three children had brought their families to stay overnight on Christmas Eve and they spent the morning laughing and enjoying the sight of little Andrew playing with the ribbons and shredded wrapping paper as opposed to the many new toys that littered the floor in front of him.

The Cullen family had long ago embraced a tradition in the giving and receiving of gifts. Two gifts were given by each person to another. One was a gift of their choosing to the recipient, the other a gift on behalf of the recipient to a cause that was close to their heart. Bella had taken the entire collection of Edward's completed compositions and had them printed on parchment and bound in beautiful leather volumes. They were masculine and had an old-world quality to them. Her second gift was a donation in his name to a local elementary school that was struggling to keep their music program. The donation would ensure that they kept music in the school for at least another year.

Edward had laughed when he received her gifts, shaking his head at the similarity. He had spent hour locating first editions of several of her favorite books in good condition. He knew she would be thrilled with the printed word even though most of her reading was now done on her IPad. His second gift was a donation to the library and reading awards program of the same elementary school she had chosen for him. When Bella had opened her gifts, she laughed and shook her head, understanding Edward's amusement.

A week later, they were all gathered together again for a New Year's celebration. There was still an hour until midnight, Andrew had been asleep for a few hours and Alice had just finished feeding Sarah. She walked back into the den where all of the adults were gathered and placed the sleepy baby in Edward's arms.

"Do you mind holding her? I need to go get a snack."

Edward grinned at the tiny girl, "Not at all, Ali. Take all the time you need." He settled back into the couch, humming softly as he stroked the baby's cheek with his finger.

Bella felt her chest tighten as she took in the scene beside her. Sarah's little mouth puckered and moved in a sucking motion for several seconds as her eyes fluttered closed one last time. Edward placed a gentle kiss to her forehead as he cradled her against his chest. He seemed so content in that moment and her eyes filled with tears as she realized she wanted that for him… for them, always. She glanced up to find Esme watching them with a knowing smile on her face. She offered a weak smile in return before lowering her eyes back to the infant in her husband's arms.

"Bella?" She met Edward's concerned eyes as he ran the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"I'm ready," was her simple, whispered response.

"Okay, I'll give the baby to Jasper and we can go. Are you not feeling well?"

"No, Edward," she placed her hand on his arm, stilling his movement as she glanced at the baby in his arms before meeting his eyes again.

"I'm ready."

Edward's brows shot up and his smile was equal parts excited and seductively wicked. He did, in fact, hand the baby to Jasper, and within minutes, they were headed out the door in the wake of their family's laughter.

* * *

**Quick note: I am a teacher, and school started a couple of weeks ago. I have struggled to get these chapters written and beta'd for you, but I have posted at least one a week, even if they are on random days. There are only a few chapters left of this story and the writing is coming easier now, so starting next week, I will post a new chapter every Thursday until it is complete. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Try, try again

**I own nothing.**

**Sunflower3759 makes me look good... Thanks, girl!**

**I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that this is so late. In the last couple of weeks, we have dealt with the suicide of a student, the suicide of a parent of two other students, and the attempted suicide of yet another. And this morning, I attended the funeral of a friend who lost her battle with cancer over this past weekend. Needless to say, anything I have written has been dark and morbid. Thank you for being so patient and for your kind reviews for the last chapter. This one moves us forward a bit, but is filled with fluff.**

**As always, thank you for reading!**

Bella smoothed a bit of tinted gloss across her lips before tossing the tube into her clutch and taking one last look in the mirror. Adjusting the top of her strapless dress, her eyes drifted to the rings on her left hand. In less than two months, she and Edward would celebrate their second wedding anniversary.

She tried to remember what her life was like before Edward was her husband, when he was just her friend. She smiled and shook her head when she realized that she didn't want to remember. He was her life now. Somehow, he always had been, and she knew he always would be. Edward was her everything. He had given her everything she had ever wanted.

And tonight, she would give him the one thing he wanted. The only thing he had ever asked her for. Reaching down, she lifted the little plastic stick and grinned at the tiny pink 'plus' sign. Wrapping it in a tissue, she dropped it into the trash, and just to be sure it was hidden from view, she dropped a few more tissues on top of it. She couldn't risk him seeing it accidentally before she had the chance to tell Edward he was going to be a father.

It hadn't been easy. They thought it would be, in the beginning. Bella smiled as she remembered celebrating New Year's….

_Once her breathing had slowed, Bella rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow, pressing a kiss to Edward's chest as he struggled to catch his breath as well._

"_You know, you don't have to impregnate me today. It might not even be the right day in my cycle."_

_Edward just grinned at her. "Practice makes perfect, Baby, and I really like to practice."_

_Bella laughed as he pulled her into his arms, kissing up her jaw line to her lips while covering them with the comforter. "Well, at the rate you're going, we'll achieve perfection by this time tomorrow!"_

_When they arrived home, they had barely closed the door behind them before their bodies were joined. And they had spent very little time over the next twenty-four hours doing much else. Bella knew that she was at her limit now, her body was sore and exhausted._

"_Come on, Mrs. C, let's get some food." Edward stood and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and tossed his t-shirt to Bella. She put it on as she slid out of bed and followed him to the kitchen. Edward found a loaf of French bread in the pantry and sliced it for garlic toast, while Bella tossed pasta with some leftover steamed vegetables she found in the refrigerator. After adding some seasoning, she poured it into a large bowl and grabbed two forks. They settled on the floor in front of the fireplace, eating from the same bowl and feeding each other bites of bread and sips of wine._

"_So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Edward popped a piece of bread into his mouth as he waited for her answer._

"_I want to spend some time writing in the morning. I need to flesh out some of my outline before it gets away from me." Bella hadn't written much for the first year that they were married, but in the last few months, she had been working on a new story idea and hoped to have it ready to present to Jane by the end of the week._

_Edward nodded, "I wanted to work on a couple of pieces tomorrow, too, but if it'll be a distraction, I can go to the studio."_

"_No, I'd rather you were here. You know I love to hear you play."_

_Edward smiled and shook his head, "Alright, that's settled. Have you heard from Kate?"_

_Bella's eyes widened, "Oh, I forgot to tell you! She set up an interview with some entertainment show for next week. They want to have us on the set to do the spot with the actors and get the whole scoop at once. Kate is having another trailer brought out to the set so that we can stay for a few days and observe. What do you think?"_

"_Sounds great, Baby."_

_They finished their meal, and Edward carried their dishes to the kitchen while Bella pulled pillows from the couch and settled in by the warm fire. Moments later, Edward joined her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest as they drifted off to sleep._

They had stayed on the film lot in the tiny town of Forks for several days, watching set construction, filming, and scouting for outside locations. Bella had loved being part of the creative process and watched with fascination and wonder as the pictures in her head came alive.

It was also in Forks that she felt uncontrolled jealousy over her husband for the first time.

_After a few minutes of introductions, Edward and Bella found themselves seated and watching her favorite scene from her book come to life before them._

"_This is surreal," she whispered._

_Edward smiled and took her hand in his own, content to let her enjoy this moment for the unique experience that it was. Bella found herself lost in the visual image of her own words for some time before she noticed a small group of women just off to her left. At first, she caught a glimpse of them as she glanced at her husband to gauge his enjoyment of the filming process. The three women were pointing and talking as they watched Edward and Bella from a distance._

_It was only when Bella turned her attention fully on them that she realized it was Edward they were focused on. Initially, her reaction had been one of pride, as she couldn't help but feel a bit smug that it was her hand he held. However, as the afternoon wore on, she grew increasingly jealous of the man beside her. Of course, she knew he was breathtakingly handsome, but she didn't care to have other women ogling him as if he were something to devour._

_Deciding she needed to stake her claim, Bella turned in her chair and put her hand on Edward's cheek, turning his face toward her._

"_Thank you for being here with me, Edward."_

_He smiled back at her, "There's no place I'd rather be, Bella."_

_Pulling him to her, she kissed him deeply as she wound her fingers in his hair, claiming his mouth passionately. When she finally released him, Edward pressed his forehead to hers and grinned, "Do you think that was enough, or would you like to hang a 'sold' sign on my chest?"_

_Bella's cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the knowledge that Edward knew exactly what she was doing. Her mouth turned down into a soft pout as she glanced up at him, "I don't like them looking at you."_

_Edward eyes softened as he smiled indulgently at his brooding wife, "I can promise you Bella, that I'm not looking back at them." He leaned in, pressing his lips to her ear, "I think I'm ready to go back to the trailer now."_

"_It's still early."_

"_Yes, but you're extraordinarily sexy when you're jealous," he paused and slid his hand down to rest against her flat belly. "And I have a claim of my own to stake. Right here."_

Bella had thought that surely she was pregnant by the time they left Forks and headed home to Seattle. However, it was only after a few days home that she was faced with the proof that she had yet to conceive.

In late February, filming was complete and Bella had nearly completed the first draft of her new novel. Edward was working on several new projects and spent long hours at the piano while Bella tapped away at the keys of her laptop in the next room. While they had a comfortable working relationship, there was no mistaking the fiery passion that surrounded them constantly. But by mid-April, Bella was beginning to worry.

Esme, Alice and Rose had all assured her that four months meant nothing when trying to conceive and that she had nothing to worry about. Esme had warned her that worrying was the worst thing she could do.

"Relax and enjoy the process, Bella. Making babies should be fun!"

They had a good laugh, but Bella's heart was lighter after confiding in Esme. Knowing that she was normal had set her mind at ease and she was determined to cherish every moment she had with Edward.

In early June, they began the press junket for the movie. The release was set for the middle of the month in Los Angeles and they had just returned home from New York City where they had made the rounds of the early morning talk shows.

Bella grinned and shook her head as she remembered the craziness that had occurred on their last day before catching a late flight yesterday. Apparently, a young woman that had been at the latest interview had set her sights on Edward and had somehow secured entrance to their hotel room.

After a late lunch and some sightseeing, an exhausted Edward and Bella returned to find a naked woman in their bed, waiting for her opportune moment. Once security had been called, and the woman was removed from the premises, Bella had turned on a startled Edward.

_Once the door was closed, Bella turned to Edward and glared at him. "This is entirely your fault!"_

"_Bella, I'm telling you, I have no idea what she was doing here!"_

"_That much was obvious. I don't know what she thought she was going to accomplish. Maybe she was hoping you'd come in first and she'd seduce you. Or maybe she thought I'd believe her and we'd fight. Either way, this is still your fault."_

_Edward sucked in a breath of relief at her words. He had feared she might believe whatever it was the girl was trying to tell her. He smirked at her as he tilted his head._

"_Alright, I'll bite. How is this my fault?"_

"_You're too damn sexy for your own good. I told you the first day here that we needed to put a bag over your head and a ball and chain around your leg so that they'd leave you alone."_

_Edward stalked toward her slowly and shook his head, giving her his best cocky grin, "Hell, Baby, we both know I'd still be irresistibly sexy even then. So what's the point?"_

"_The point is, you're mine. And I don't share."_

"_Point taken, Baby. I'm all yours."_

Bella stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the closet to get her shoes. Slipping them on her feet, she smiled when she felt Edward's arms slip around her waist and his lips press against her temple.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Bella."

Turning in his arms, Bella pressed a soft kiss to his lips before reaching behind him to pick up her clutch.

"Ready?" He offered his hand, which she grasped, knowing that after this evening, their lives would never be the same.

***FTDF***

"You're very quiet, Baby. What are you thinking about?" Edward lifted her hand and kissed it quickly while waiting for her answer.

They had finished dinner and were walking along an area of the waterfront that was quiet and romantic. Bella took a deep breath and turned to face Edward, grasping his free hand in hers.

"Actually, I was thinking about the premiere. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

Edward grinned at her, "Be honest, Bella. You're beyond excited about walking the red carpet."

Bella brought her eyes up to his, hoping he caught on quickly. "No, I meant the other premiere. The one in late February."

Edward's brow furrowed as he stared at her, trying to grasp her meaning. "February? I don't – "

Without taking her eyes off his, Bella pressed Edward's hand to her stomach, just below her navel. It was less than two seconds before his eyes grew wide and his gaze dropped to where their hands rested. He sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes met hers once again.

"Really? You're sure?"

Bella smiled widely at the hope and awe she saw on his face. She nodded and was immediately swept up into Edward's arms. He kissed every inch of her face as he held her tightly against him, his eyes sparkling like she had never seen.

"I can't believe it!" He was shaking his head as if this were the most startling news he had ever received. Bella laughed and brought her hands up to cup his cheeks.

"Believe it, Edward. You're going to be a Daddy!"


	19. What are you doing here?

**I own nothing.**

**Thank you to the best beta, Sunflower3579. She is amazing... and fast!**

**Thanks to the wonderful ladies over at RobAttack! I was beside myself excited to learn that they were featuring not one, but both of my stories on the same day! I am humbled and honored by their kind and generous words. And to those of you who have found this story at their recommendation... Welcome! And thank you, too.**

**Finally, thank you all for your encouragement, kind words, thoughts and prayers during the last couple of weeks. My students have seemed to settle in a little bit now that the shock of the suicides has passed. There is still some lingering guilt and anger, but they are also more mindful of each other's feelings and more compassionate toward one another. At least there is some good to be found in all of the sorrow.**

**So... let's see what they're up to now, shall we?**

"This is amazing. Who was the genius who suggested this?" Bella tilted her head back onto the headrest and grinned at Rose, who was shaking her head in amusement at her. Alice laughed and lifted her hand to admire the bright pink color of her freshly painted nails.

"That would be you, my brilliant sister."

"Oh, that's right, it was my suggestion. You should thank me, you ungrateful hags."

All three women giggled at Bella's comfortable banter. They had spent the morning enjoying the comforts of a local spa, at Bella's suggestion, of course. After indulging in massages, manicures and pedicures, all three were enjoying a light lunch and looked forward to a relaxing afternoon.

The press tour, premiere, and talk shows had been exciting for Bella and Edward, but they were definitely ready for a few months of relaxation before the arrival of their next adventure. Nearly five months into the pregnancy, Bella was healthy and glowing. Her gently rounded belly was a source of great entertainment for Edward. He'd spent countless hours with his hands pressed to her ever-growing bump, talking and singing to their unborn child. Bella loved every minute of it, and often found herself daydreaming about what it would be like to see him hold their child.

Having felt the tiny flutters of movement for a couple of weeks, Bella was anxious for Edward to have the experience as well. He had felt nothing yet, and teased Bella, saying that if they would choose a name, their child was certain to respond. It had been a source of contention between the two, as they could never decide on one they both liked. After a heated disagreement earlier in the week, Bella had thrown their list of names into the fireplace and declared a truce until they knew the sex of the baby. Edward had agreed and they now awaited the results of the ultrasound, which was scheduled for the following morning.

"So, are the edits going to be finished before the holidays?" Alice's voice brought Bella out of her thoughts and back to the present. She frowned as she considered the time frame she had discussed with her editor.

"I think so. We're still in negotiations about the release though. If we complete everything before the holidays, the release would be in the spring, and I don't want to do a book tour with a newborn, so we're trying to find a happy medium."

"I don't blame you. Life with a newborn can be difficult enough without that added pressure." Rose sipped her tea before adding, "But if you take Edward along, he could handle the baby."

Bella laughed and shook her head, "Are you kidding me? He's already declared that once the baby is out, it belongs to him! I think his exact words were, 'You get to hold it for nine months, then it's mine."

Rose laughed and Alice just smirked and shook her head, "That sounds just like him. He can't get away from that possessive streak. God help that poor baby if it's a girl, she'll never be able to keep a boyfriend with Edward for her daddy!"

They finished their lunch, gossiping and laughing about the antics of their husbands during pregnancy and childbirth. Rose and Alice assured Bella that she would get through the birth – they weren't so sure about Edward. He had been wonderful, doting on Bella and attending to her every need. But he had also been a constant worrier, calling Carlisle with every question imaginable from how to help with nausea, to whether it was normal for his wife to jump him every time he walked in the door.

Carlisle was patient, encouraging Edward to give her saltines and ginger ale for the nausea, and to enjoy her increased libido, saying, "Enjoy it while you can, son. Consider it the first gift of pregnancy."

The entire family had been amused at his antics, worrying over his wife's health, seeing to her every whim, and the constant look of adoration in his eyes. He was clearly head over heels in love with his wife and unborn child.

After their dessert, and no small amount of teasing Bella about eating her own and most of Alice's apple crumble, the three women made a quick stop at a local maternity store. Bella had decided that while she was glowing from a day of pampering, she would give Edward a gift as well. Choosing something in sapphire blue because it was his favorite color on her, Bella giggled in anticipation of his response.

Arriving at her house, Rose opened the trunk of her car to retrieve Bella's bags as Alice looked toward the garage.

"Is Edward home?"

"No, he won't be home until dinner. He was meeting with someone from the symphony foundation about a project for Christmas."

Rose handed Bella her bags, "Do you want us to stay?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what Edward thinks of the nightie."

Alice faked a gagging sound, "Ewww, I don't want to know. I can't think about that, it's bad enough seeing him go all moony-eyed when you're around."

Bella gave her a playful push and all three women giggled as they hugged their goodbyes. As Rose pulled away, Bella unlocked the door and headed into the house, dropping her bags on the couch and going straight to the kitchen for some water. Opening the bottle and taking a long sip, she was surprised when she heard the doorbell.

Walking back through the living room, she glanced at her packages, wondering if Rose or Alice had mixed up their purchases with hers. Surely she hadn't bought that much. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she pulled the front door open and sucked in a breath as she met her mother's eyes.

"Renee?"

Renee met Bella's surprised expression with a timid smile, "Hi, Isabella."

Both ladies stood staring at one another for what seemed like hours, but was actually only a couple of minutes. Shaking her head to clear the haze, Bella stepped back and pushed the door wider, indicating that Renee should come inside. Closing the door behind them, Bella led her mother into the living room and offered her a seat before sitting across from her and taking a sip of her water.

An awkward silence hung between them as Bella waited for Renee to offer some explanation as to her sudden appearance after more than two years of estrangement. Finally clearing her throat, Renee glanced around the room before bringing her eyes back to her daughter.

"You seem happy. Things are good?"

"Yes." Bella was hesitant to offer much in response as she had no idea what Renee's agenda was. It wasn't unusual for her to use whatever information Bella gave her to throw back in her face, proving her inadequacies as Renee saw them. She had no interest in giving her mother ammunition to use against her.

"I didn't know you were expecting."

At the mention of her baby, Bella's hand draped across her small bump protectively and she found no reason to linger over small talk with the woman who had made her life miserable for so long.

"What are you doing here, Renee?"

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

"I – I'm not sure, to be honest. I wanted to see you, talk to you."

Bella stared at the woman before her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She couldn't help but remember all the times she had tried to talk to her, build some sort of relationship with her. As the memories flooded her mind, she grew angry.

"I can't imagine what you might have to say to me, Renee. The last I heard from you was a vile letter you left behind when you walked out of my wedding. I think everything that needed to be said has been said."

Renee had the decency to look ashamed. "I never should have said those things, Bella. It was cruel and mean, and I am sorry."

Bella closed her eyes and slowly inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly as she gently rubbed her belly. Once again calm, she shook her head as she glanced back at her mother.

"I forgave you for that a long time ago. You never wanted to be a mom, and that wasn't my fault. But you should have walked away and left me alone. Dad had enough love to make up for your lack of it."

"I know he did." Renee's eyes grew misty as she whispered those words, and Bella remembered the conversation she'd had with Esme and how she had described the deep love that Renee held for Charlie.

The room fell silent once again and Bella relaxed against the side of the chair, shifting to make herself more comfortable as she waited for Renee to speak. Her hands once again found her rounded belly, and she began to rub gently without realizing what she was doing. The motion caught Renee's attention, and she focused her gaze on Bella's movements.

"When are you due?"

"February 25th."

"Edward is thrilled?" Renee's question brought a smile to Bella's face.

"He is beyond thrilled. We both are. I love this baby more than life itself, and I haven't even met him yet."

"It's a boy?"

"I'm not sure. We'll find out tomorrow." Bella honestly had no idea of the sex of her baby, but she continually referred to it as a boy. Edward, on the other hand, always thought of the baby as a girl. This had been a great source of amusement for their family, particularly Emmett.

"Which do you want?" Bella's attention was brought back to the present with Renee's question.

"I want a healthy baby. Whether it's a boy or girl doesn't matter to me or Edward. We'll love him regardless of how he arrives or what he looks like. He, or she, is a part of us." Bella stopped speaking and met her mother's eyes, "I guess that's what is so strange to me. You couldn't love me. Couldn't want me. And that's unimaginable to me. I can't fathom feeling anything less for this baby and yet, there was never that bond between you and me."

Her words were not spoken in anger or frustration, they were simply a statement of truth. Renee recognized this, but it still hurt her to hear it. Bella knew her words had cut deep, but she felt no remorse in speaking them. She simply kept her eyes on Renee, waiting until her mother found her voice.

"I think… I think we could be friends now. I mean, I'd like that."

Bella frowned at Renee's statement, letting her eyes drop to her hands resting on her belly. She considered what was being asked of her, and while she had truly forgiven Renee for her abandonment, she had no desire to build a relationship with her now. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself to speak the words that she knew would end everything between them.

"I needed a mom, Renee. For years, I needed a mom. You couldn't give me that, and for years, you held me responsible for failed relationships and unrealized dreams in your own life. I was never good enough, never lived up to your expectations, and you never offered a kind word." Bella took a breath and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as she continued.

"Esme was a friend to me for years, and she has become the mother I always needed and more than I could have asked for. I trust her. Love her. I don't know that I could ever trust you enough to call you my friend. I want more than that for me, and for my child."

Several minutes passed as both women sat in silence, neither of them knowing exactly what to say. The sound of the door opening startled both of them. Bella looked up immediately, locking her gaze with Edward's.

He knew instantly that something wasn't quite right, and as he entered the room, he was stunned to see Renee seated in his living room.

"Edward. You're looking handsome as ever."

"Renee." He offered her a curt nod before focusing his attention back on his wife. "Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, but better now that you're here."

Renee watched as Edward pulled Bella into his arms, kissing her gently as his right hand caressed the side of her belly. The look of adoration in his eyes and the tenderness with which he held her brought tears to Renee's eyes. Suddenly feeling as though she were intruding, she rose and collected her purse.

"I should be going."

Edward and Bella turned to face her, and Bella stepped forward, "Thank you for coming to see me. I'm sorry things have turned out this way."

"So am I, Bella." Taking a deep breath, Renee sighed, "He loves you very much, Bella. It's undeniable. Never take that for granted, or forget what you have. It's a rare thing to find that kind of love, and almost unbearable when you lose it."

Bella offered a slight nod of understanding and watched as her mother stepped out and closed the door. She stood silently for several minutes, staring at the back of the door. Edward tried to give her space, but when he heard her sniffle, he all but leapt off the couch to reach her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest and pressing a kiss to her temple, whispering his love for her.

Bella turned and tucked her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tightly. She knew she would likely never lay eyes on her mother again, and as guilty as she felt about the words she had spoken, she was relieved that she had been able to tell her mother how she felt without being angry and volatile.

Leaning back, she caught Edward's face between her hands and kissed him passionately, "I bought a surprise for you today. If you're a good boy, I'll let you unwrap me."

Edward gave her a puzzled grin, "You mean you'll let me unwrap the surprise."

Bella shrugged, "Same thing."

She giggled when his eyes narrowed and darkened and a slow, lustful grin spread across his face. Stepping back, she pulled her phone from her pocket, "But first I need to call your mom and tell her I love her."

An hour later, Bella had changed and was waiting patiently on the bed, wearing a very sheer, very revealing, sapphire blue nightie. Held up by the most delicate of satin straps, the sheer lace fabric met in the middle, just under her breast, and was tied together with a big satin ribbon. The matching panties peeked out from below the small swell of her belly which was accentuated by the drape of the soft material.

Edward pushed the bedroom door open with his foot as he entered the room carrying a tray full of the Chinese food that had just been delivered. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his wife draped across the pillows. His eyes roamed the visible curves of her body, her skin glowing against the blue lace. His sights locked on the big bow just below her breasts, and he had the strongest urge to remove it with his teeth.

A slow, sexy grin curved on his lips as he shook his head. "Well, damn, Baby, we should have ordered pizza."

"Oh? And why is that?"

He dropped the tray onto the top of their dresser as he continued to stalk toward the bed.

"Because I prefer cold pizza to cold Chinese."


	20. Almost There

**I own nothing.**

**Sunflower3759 is amazing! She cleans up my messes and does it fast!**

**I could make a million excuses about why this chapter is so late, but the honest truth is that, like most of you, sometimes my RL just gets too busy! At least this is the last week of football games for us, and we have finally settled back into a routine. That said, there is only one more chapter after this one :(**

**As always, you guys are amazing! Thanks for reading!**

"Oh! Oh, Edward!"

Edward's eyes immediately shot to Bella's and found them tightly shut under her brow, which was furrowed in concentration. There were tiny beads of perspiration gathering at her hairline and her jaw was clenched. His gaze slid down to where her hands were fisted tightly in the sheets on either side of her body, which was hugely swollen with their child.

He grinned wickedly and brought his mouth back to her breast, sucking gently on her right nipple as his fingers continued to stroke firmly inside her. It was only seconds later that she cried out in release, and Edward quickly removed his fingers and mouth from her trembling body and rolled her onto her side. Using one arm, he pulled her back firmly against his chest and lifted her leg back over his hip with the other. He pressed into her slowly, gently rocking his hips, bringing him deeper with every thrust.

The room was quiet aside from the sounds of their bodies sliding together and their heavy breaths. Bella raised her hand over her shoulder, burying her fingers in Edward's hair as he pressed soft, wet kisses along her neck and shoulder. His practiced touch brought her to the edge again quickly and his whispered words and tender kisses had her body tensing in pleasure and release moments before he did.

Edward continued to caress the side of her swollen abdomen as their breathing slowed and he slipped from her body. He lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, whispering, "I love you, Bella."

When she gave no response and her eyes remain closed, Edward knew she had fallen asleep. He wasn't surprised. Their son had been due on February 25th and it was now March 6th. At eleven days overdue, her body was exhausted and her emotions were worn thin. They had seen the doctor only two days ago, and had been told that she was fine, as was their son, and her body would begin to do the work when it was ready. As long as both Bella and the baby were healthy, they would leave things alone for a few more days. They would re-evaluate at her appointment on Monday and decide if they needed to induce labor. When Bella was visibly upset by this information, Dr. Wyatt had asked, "Are you still being friendly with one another?"

"Excuse me?" Bella gave her a puzzled look.

"Are you still having sex?"

"Um, yes." Bella's cheeks flushed as Edward laughed and added, "When she's not too tired, or angry with me for causing her current discomfort in the first place."

Dr. Wyatt smiled knowingly, "Sometimes sexual activity can help move things along. It's just a suggestion, so don't wear yourself out."

Bella had tried nearly every suggestion to jump start her labor already, so at Dr. Wyatt's suggestion, she had attacked Edward as soon as they returned home. She kept him in bed for the rest of the day, trying every position that her oversized belly would allow, before falling into an exhausted sleep. She didn't wake before noon the next day.

Edward woke this morning to her body straddling his hips, his prominent morning erection already enjoying the benefits of his eager wife. He had insisted that he needed to get some work done, and went to the studio for a while to give Bella a forced rest. He brought dinner home and had enjoyed a bath with her before bed, where he found himself now, holding his clearly exhausted wife.

He kissed the curve of her shoulder as he pulled the comforter back over their bodies and held her close as he drifted off as well.

Some time later, Edward woke to the sound of sleet hitting the windows. It was still dark and he lifted and turned his head to see the large red numbers of his alarm clock confirming that it was just after five in the morning. He turned his body to check on Bella, but found himself alone in their bed. A quick glance toward the dark bathroom told him that she wasn't in that room either.

Pulling on his pajama pants, Edward flipped on the light at the top of the stairs and made his way carefully to the first floor, where his eyes were drawn to the light coming from the kitchen. Not wanting to startle her, Edward called out her name before he entered the room, but no answer came. Stepping through the door, he found Bella standing with her back to him, her hands resting on the countertop.

"Bella? Baby, are you all right?"

Hearing her sniffle, Edward was at her side immediately, his hand reaching up to gently wipe away a tear rolling down her cheek. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I want coffee."

Edward gave a soft chuckle, and immediately wished he hadn't. Bella turned and looked up at him with sad eyes and a trembling lip, "I want coffee. I want to sleep a whole night without having to get up to pee every hour. I want to take a deep breath without getting kicked in the ribs for it. I want to shave my own legs without having to ask Alice to do it for me, and I want to see my feet!"

Edward stared at her, momentarily stunned at her outburst. Glancing down at her bare feet and bright red toenails, he smiled, "I don't think you want to see them right now, B. They're really swollen."

Covering her face with her hands, Bella burst into tears and Edward felt like an ass. He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head, "I'm sorry, Honey. Please don't cry."

Continuing to rock her gently, Edward rubbed his hands lightly up and down her back as she took some deep breaths to calm herself. After a moment, she stepped back, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward. My emotions are all over the place and I feel completely out of control."

"We're almost there, just a few more days, okay?"

When she yawned widely while nodding in agreement, Edward put his arm around her shoulders, turning her toward the door and suggested they go back to bed. Once she was settled under the comforter once again, sleep found her almost immediately. Edward, however, lay awake for some time, worrying about Bella and all that her emotions and hormones were doing to her peace of mind… and his.

***FTDF***

"What if your water breaks right there on camera, in front of everyone?"

"Not helping, Alice!" Rose glared at Alice over the top of Bella's head. She was carefully pinning the last curl in place as Alice was unzipping Bella's gown and asking apparently inappropriate questions.

"It's not like it would matter, anyway. I don't think there will be a bigger spectacle than this huge belly I'm sporting."

Twenty minutes later, Bella was dressed and had just slipped her silver ballet flats on her feet when Edward called out to her.

"The car is here, B."

Bella smiled at the excitement in his voice, and she couldn't help but be more than a little excited herself. Edward had received a call weeks ago informing him that he had been nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Song. He had actually written the song, _A Promise to Keep_, on their honeymoon and they had decided together that it was perfect for the movie. After meeting with the director, the entire team agreed that it should be used, and it became the starting point for the movie's score.

Due to her 'beyond advanced' state of pregnancy, Dr. Wyatt had denied Bella's request to travel, and Edward had refused to leave her side to attend the Awards without her. So in a display of support, the entire cast and crew, as well as their family and friends were gathering at a local hotel ballroom to watch the ceremony via satellite. Should Edward win, there was a camera crew at the ready, connected to the actual award site, to capture his acceptance speech live.

"Are you ready, Honey?" Edward's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She knew he was excited and was surely anxious to leave. She turned to grin at both Rose and Alice before grabbing her wrap and heading down the stairs. They were quick to follow her, knowing that Edward would be nervous about her being off balance as she descended the stairs.

Honestly, both ladies were more excited about catching a glimpse of his face when he saw his wife. They weren't disappointed.

The emotions running through him were such that Edward didn't know exactly how to respond. His wife was a vision in her crimson gown. Her hair was pulled back from her face in soft curls and her skin was glowing. Her hand rested gently on the swell of her body where she carried their son, and Edward felt love, pride, possession, and desire all at once. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and offered his hand to assist her.

"You are stunning, Bella."

Blushing under his heated gaze, Bella smiled and whispered, "So are you."

Cocking his head to the side, he gave her a shy, crooked grin before taking her hand and leading her to their waiting car.

When they arrived, the party was in full swing. There was still a couple of hours before the awards actually began, but the room was already full of celebration. Even if Edward's name wasn't called as the winner, this would still be a night to remember.

"How are you doing?" Bella glanced up to meet Carlisle's gentle smile. She had been seated for the past hour, her feet too tired, and her back too sore to continue standing.

"Tired. But then, I'm always tired now, so that's nothing new. Other than that, I'm well."

Carlisle smiled and sat beside her, offering to keep her company for a while. Edward was never too far away, occasionally glancing back to make sure Bella was all right. Carlisle caught his eye at one such moment and chuckled at his look of worry.

"That boy is a nervous wreck. Always so protective."

Bella smiled as she glanced over to find Edward smiling at her while nodding in agreement with something Jane was telling him. She raised her glass of water as if in toast to him, earning her a wink and a laugh from her father in law.

"I know he's nervous, but I've been an emotional and physical mess for weeks now, so that's not helping him at all. And I would never admit it to him, but I love that he's so protective. It makes me feel safe and loved."

They continued chatting for a while until Esme found her husband and accused him of hiding from the crowds. He appeased her by whisking her away to the dance floor. Bella relaxed back in her chair and slipped her shoes off her feet, unnoticed under her gown.

Edward felt himself struggling to take in the events around him. He found his attentions constantly split between the conversation he was a part of, the large screen on the left side of the room displaying the live awards telecast, and his wife sitting to his right. She would catch his eye and smile, letting him know she was fine, putting his mind momentarily at ease. He knew she would be upset if he did what he truly wanted to do, and sat by her side in the corner of the room while the party continued around them. Bella was excited for him, and she wanted him to have the entire experience, even if it wasn't in Los Angeles. He had been firm on that decision, but there was no way she would allow him to not enjoy the party in his honor.

Having excused himself from a discussion about current films, he grabbed a glass of champagne for himself and a glass of water with lemon for Bella, and headed back to where she was seated.

Placing the drinks on the table, Edward glanced around him, finding Rose.

"Have you seen Bella? She was sitting here just a moment ago."

"I haven't seen her in the last twenty minutes or so. I'm sure she's just in the restroom. Do you want me to go check?"

Edward nodded, still scanning the room as Rose gave his arm a gentle squeeze and walked away toward the general direction of the restrooms. Edward frowned as he pulled out his cell phone, intent on calling her. He began to panic when she didn't answer.

Pushing his phone back in his pocket, Edward stepped to the side to turn back toward the room. As he did, his foot caught something on the floor. Glancing down, he sucked in a sharp breath as he set eyes on Bella's little shoes. He quickly picked them up and turned frantically back toward the room full of people, his eyes taking in every person until they finally landed on her.

Bella stood against the far wall of the ballroom, her hand braced against a doorframe as she stared at the floor in front of her, her brow furrowed in concentration. Edward pushed through the crowd of friends and family, finally feeling his panic subside as he placed his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Bella?"

Her eyes, wide and scared, met his, and the rest of the room faded away. The edges of his mouth turned up in a tender smile as his hand cupped her cheek.

"I had them park the car right outside the door. Do you need me to carry you?"

"I'd rather walk, I don't want to cause a scene. Can we just go?"

Edward didn't answer, but took her hand, kissing it as he wrapped he other arm around her shoulders, leading her quietly out the door.

***FTDF***

When they reached the hospital, fifteen minutes later, Bella was examined and promptly hooked up to monitors. The nurse had already called for an anesthesiologist to administer the epidural, laughing as she proclaimed that their son was tired of being cramped up and was determined to make his arrival in a hurry.

As they waited, Bella sat in the center of the bed, her legs crossed, rocking to and fro. Edward sat on the end of the bed, mirroring her position. He had been given a set of scrubs to wear, the nurse giggling when Bella told her that Edward had worn his tux in honor of the baby's arrival.

Bella's hands shot out and grasped Edward's as another contraction began. She never made a sound other than her rhythmic deep breaths, but her rocking sped up as she tried to focus on anything but the pain. As it finally passed, Edward kissed her forehead, whispering words of love and encouragement as the door opened and the anesthesiologist stepped into the room.

He had them simply shift their position a bit, keeping Bella on the bed, but having Edward sit on a chair in front of her. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she curved her back, offering access to her spine. In this position, by the time the third contraction hit, the epidural was flowing and the doctor declared that her relief would be imminent.

Thirty minutes later, Edward was breathing easier as he watched his wife resting comfortably and even occasionally dozing off. A soft knock at the door drew his attention and he turned to find his mother and father. He wasn't surprised that they had come, as he had called once they got to the hospital and knew for sure that the baby was on his way.

"How is she?"

Edward smiled at his mother's excitement, "She's strong. It's happening fast. The nurse has called the doctor and they think it will be before midnight if she continues at the rate she has been. They also said it could slow down any time, too, so it's good that she's resting now."

"We'll be in the waiting room if you need us. Everyone else went home to change, but they'll be here soon."

The next couple of hours were eventful and did pass quickly. Finally, at 11:47 p.m., Bella and Edward welcomed a healthy, 7 pound, 5 ounce baby boy.

Dr. Wyatt smiled at the exhausted new family as she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. They room was silent as Edward placed the tiny boy back in Bella's arms, sitting carefully on the bed beside her to wrap his arms around them both.

Bella gently traced his little nose and cheek with her fingertip, unable to take her eyes off of the tiny miracle in her arms.

"He has your nose."

Edward smiled indulgently at her, "Maybe. I hope his hair stays this dark."

"No, I want it to be more like yours."

The room grew silent again as they listened to their son's tiny squeaks and grunts. Edward glanced at Bella, seeing the look of contentment and love on her face as she watched their child. He swallowed hard against the lump that formed in his throat and brushed his fingers gently down her cheek.

"Bella?" His voice barely a whisper. When she met his eyes, he was lost. Overcome with emotion, he could only mouth the words, "Thank you."

***FTDF***

The small room was full of family. Esme cradled the sleeping baby while Carlisle and Rose looked over her shoulder. Jasper and Alice sat side by side on the small couch. Jasper was trying to stay awake as Alice asked endless questions about the delivery. Emmett had stepped out into the hall to make a phone call.

Bella was overwhelmed by the love in the room, as well as her hormones, and struggled to keep from laughing one moment and crying the next. It was well past one in the morning and they all needed some rest.

"So," Carlisle began, "will you tell us this child's name so we can all go home and get some sleep?"

Everyone laughed as Edward glanced at Bella. She nodded, indicating he should be the one to announce the name they had chosen for their son. He took her hand in his as he turned and faced their family.

"His name is – "

"Oscar!" Emmett's booming voice startled the baby, causing him to wail. "Dude, you have to name him Oscar, 'cause he's about the same size as the one you won tonight!"


	21. Gifts

**I don't own it, wish I did.**

**I can't believe we're at the end! You guys are amazing, and I am overwhelmed by your love for this story and your kind words of support.**

**Sunflower3579 has been a lifesaver! She has caught so many of my mistakes and helped to make this story so much better. Can't imagine having a better beta!**

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on, Bella, you gotta give me something here. Big O likes it. See? He's smiling."

Emmett turned the tiny boy in his arms toward Bella, grinning and nodding in agreement with himself. Bella couldn't help the giggle that escaped before she composed her expression into one of stern disapproval once again.

"Emmett, you are not calling my son by the same name your wife uses for orgasms. His name is Joshua, and he's not smiling, that's gas."

Joshua Alexander Cullen had quickly become accustomed to his uncle's booming voice and slept peacefully as Emmett cradled him back against his large body. Edward and Bella had brought their son home only yesterday, and their family had arrived at noon today, bringing lunch and gifts. For the last fifteen minutes, Emmett had been trying to convince Bella that her son would be angry one day that she had not named him Oscar, and being the wonderful uncle he was, he should at least be allowed to give him a nickname that began with the same letter.

Bella disagreed.

Edward sat on the arm of the overstuffed chair beside his wife, and offered an alternative. "How about a compromise? If you're determined to give him a nickname, it must be a variation of his name or initials."

Glancing at Bella, Edward was relieved to see her calmly considering his offer. He turned his attention to Emmett, who was now staring at the infant as though he held the secrets of the universe.

"Alright, let's see… Josh… no, that's too easy. Hmmm…Jay, Joe…. Oh wait! His initials are perfect! J – A – C. Jack! I'll call him Jack!"

The room was silent for a moment as all eyes fell on Bella, waiting for her response. Edward was alarmed when her eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Bella? Baby, it's not – "

Edward stopped speaking when Bella's hand shot up in front of him. She stood from the chair and faced Emmett, placing her hand on his arm as they both looked at the tiny boy in his arms.

"It's perfect, Emmett. He can be your Jack."

Emmett smiled at her in response before turning his attention to Edward. "Dude, your woman has some serious hormones going on. I'd be on my best behavior if I were you."

The room erupted in laughter as Bella's cheeks flushed a bright red. She buried her face in Edward's chest as he wrapped his arms around her and encouraged everyone to eat their lunch before it was cold.

Two hours later, the house was quiet and Bella was struggling to stay awake. She was propped up on pillows in the center of her bed, cradling her son in her arms. She glanced up as she heard Edward enter the room.

"I brought you some water and your pain medication. How are you feeling?"

"Loved. And lucky."

"Hmmm…I don't know about lucky, but you are definitely loved." Edward pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he sat gently beside her. Caressing the top of the baby's head, his eyes were filled with awe and wonder.

"I can't believe we made him. He's perfect. The life you've given me is perfect, Bella."

Bella shook her head and smiled, "I never imagined it would be like this, that I could love him so much, and love you so much more for giving him to me."

"You're a natural, B. Jack is a lucky boy."

Bella's eyes shot up to meet Edward's, "You too?"

Edward grinned at her, "Come on, you know it fits him perfectly. I never thought we'd call him by a nickname, but I think Emmett got this one right."

Bella chuckled and shook her head, shifting the baby into Edward's arms before kissing him on the cheek, "Goodnight, Jack. I love you, sweet boy."

Edward grinned triumphantly and placed little Jack in his cradle as Bella settled in for a nap. Once his arms were free, Edward opened the drawer of the bedside table and retrieved an unmarked envelope. He sat beside Bella once again and placed the envelope in her hand.

"What is this?"

Taking a deep breath, Edward rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, "It's a tradition among the Cullen men to give a gift at the birth of a child. Jasper gave Alice a string of pearls. Emmett gave Rosalie a private suite at the symphony. I couldn't think of a more perfect gift for you."

Bella carefully opened the clasp and slid the contents out of the envelope. Unfolding the papers, she glanced back up at Edward, who was watching her face with a mix of excitement and trepidation in his eyes.

Turning her attention back to the document in her hand, Bella gasped as she realized what she was holding. "Edward, is this…"

"Yes."

"How? When did you do this?"

Edward pulled the papers from her hand, setting them beside her legs as he took her hands in his. "About a week after we left the cottage, I called Mrs. Cope and thanked her again for letting us stay there. I asked that if she ever decided to sell the property, that she call me first. She agreed, and six months later, she called. Her son had purchased the land beside his and offered to build a house for her there if she was willing to move. I bought her house and the cottage. I thought we might need the room that the house offers, but I knew without a doubt that you'd want the cottage too."

Bella was silent as her eyes shifted from the document beside her, to her sleeping son, and finally to Edward's hopeful eyes. He squeezed her hands, "What are you thinking, Baby?"

Shaking her head and willing herself not to cry, Bella offered him a watery smile, "I'm thinking that the worst day of my life has given me everything I could have ever hoped for." Leaning forward, she placed her hands on Edward's cheeks, and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, "Thank you for loving me enough to step in that day. Thank you for loving me enough to be patient while I figured out my feelings for you. Thank you for not letting me run, for always reassuring me when I'm scared, for making me feel beautiful and for telling me everyday that you still love me."

"I do love you, B."

"I know you do. I love you, Edward. So much. And I love the house. Thank you!" She barely got the words out before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Several minutes later, Bella struggled to keep her eyes open as Edward pressed kisses to her cheeks, jaw and neck. Settling in beside her, he pulled her against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, "Get some sleep, B. Jack will be awake and hungry soon."

As he felt her breathing become slow and even, Edward hummed softly, hoping Jack would sleep for just a while longer, allowing Bella to get the rest she needed. He knew when she decided to breastfeed their son that he would have to make her rest when the baby slept or she would be exhausted.

He loved it, though. Watching Bella with Jack was amazing and he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. She was so gentle and nurturing with him, and Edward knew that she had found some peace with her past as far as Renee was concerned.

Bella had continued to receive cards from Renee, and she had even sent flowers and a few sweet children's books when Jack was born. Other than that, there had been no contact. Bella had forgiven Renee, and she had become the mother that she had always wished Renee had been.

Edward brushed the hair from Bella's cheek and kissed her forehead softly before closing his eyes. He could use a nap as well, and had no desire to sleep when Bella and Jack were awake.

He knew every day with them would be an adventure and he didn't want to miss a moment of it.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! You'll never know how much your encouraging words have meant to me.**

**Look for me close to Christmas with a new story...**


End file.
